Adopción en Hogwarts
by nerwen anarion
Summary: Capitulo Final! Es que con lo que nos ha valido el maldito regalo.. Mami, Ian no tiene tierra… Maldito Potter junior, siempre detrás de las Granger… Espero ke les guste. Besos!
1. El comienzo de las ¿vacaciones?

**Adopción en Hogwarts **

**Notas de Nerwen Anarion: **Hola ¿como estáis? Yo muy contenta por haber decidido publicar mi primer fic. Espero ke os guste ya que yo lo he hecho con mucha ilusión. Y no defraudaros aunque es complicado ya que el listón está muy alto. Sin nada más que decir os dejo.

- dialogo entre personajes

- "..." pensamientos

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la increíble J. K. Rowling menos Liz, que sorprendentemente la he creado yo.

**Capítulo 1.**

**El comienzo de las ¿vacaciones?**

Era una mañana verdaderamente fría. Y un viento helado soplaba insistentemente en Hogwarts, haciendo que aquel invierno realmente frío hiciera huella en los estudiantes de aquel castillo.

Los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor y Slytherin se encontraban en aquel momento en clase de transformaciones, que era impartida por una severa Minerva McGonagall. Aunque la mayoría de los alumnos ya se encontraba pensando en sus vacaciones de navidad ya que solo quedaban veinte minutos de clase y por fin podrían ser libres durante dos semanas.

En cambio una castaña de rizos rebeldes se encontraba recostada en su pupitre escuchando atentamente las palabras de su querida profesora, y vigilando a sus dos compañeros de mesa para que no se quedaran dormidos.

Por el lado derecho se encontraba un apuesto chico de pelo azabache y de hermosos ojos esmeralda en aquellos momentos no visibles por sus párpados cerrados que respondía al nombre de Harry, y al otro extremo y no menos apuesto se encontraba otro chico de pelo pelirrojo y cara pecosa, con unos ojos azules preciosos, que en aquellos momentos aunque con pereza se encontraban abiertos y no porque él quisiera, sino por el codazo que por debajo de la mesa le había propinado su compañera de pupitre.

Que en aquellos momentos se encontraba susurrando para no levantar sospechas:

- Ron¡Quieres despertarte! Como McGonagall os vea vamos a perder todos los puntos que he conseguido.

- Pero Mione... tengo sueño... regresé muy tarde del castigo de Snape!

- Nadie os mandó a pelearos con Malfoy.

- Hermy puedes no susurrar, que no puedo conciliar el sueño.

- Esto ya es el colmo Harry, encima que os quiero ayudar me dices que me calle... Si os pilla la profesora no me vengáis a que os defienda por ser Premio Anual porque no lo haré.

Y giró la cara prestando nuevamente atención a la clase que impartida en aquellos momentos. Aunque poco duró, porque la profesora anuncio el fin de la clase cerrando el pesado libro de transformaciones y así despidiéndose de sus alumnos.

- Por fin... pensé que la clase seria eterna.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo pensé que nunca terminaría. –Dijo poniéndose una mano para interrumpir un bostezo.

- Chicos sois de lo peor, no se como os he soportado tanto tiempo...- Dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa mientras recogía sus libros.

- ¡Porque nos quieres!.-Dijeron los chicos a unísono, mientras abrazaban a su castaña preferida. Pero fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la jefa de su casa.

- Señorita Granger, podría usted acompañarme.

- Claro como desee.- Hermione respondió pensativa pensando de que se podría tratar, la inesperada charla, aunque la voz de su profesora la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Señor Malfoy, usted también haga el favor de acompañarme.

Al sentir el mandato el chico de fríos ojos grises que en aquel momento se disponía en abandonar la estancia se hizo a un lado para dejar paso a la profesora y emprender el camino detrás de ella.

- Bueno chicos no me esperen, váyanse a entrenar, nos veremos mañana a la hora del almuerzo.- Dijo despidiéndose de sus dos amigos con un beso a la mejilla para cada uno. Y caminando rápidamente para alcanzar al rubio que le llevaba algunos metros de distancia.

Al llegar al despacho la profesora les hizo tomar asiento en las dos sillas que se encontraban delante de su escritorio.

- Se preguntarán cuál es el motivo de mi reciente llamado.- Dijo la profesora mirándolos alternativamente por encima de sus anteojos. Al ver el tímido asentimiento de su alumna predilecta y el cansado cabezazo de su otro alumno, prosiguió a seguir. Pensando astutamente que palabras elegir para evitar la próxima discusión que se avecinaba por parte de sus dos premios Anuales.

- Como estaba diciendo... Estarán al tanto del baile que se realiza cada año para estas fechas. Correcto?.- (leve asentimiento)

- Entonces recordarán que el baile es abierto por los dos premios Anuales y este año no será de diferente modo. ( Caras de repugnancia y desagrado por parte de los dos)

- " Porque todo me pasa a mi... Y yo que no pensaba ni asistir... Y encima tengo que abrir el baile con el maldito hurón platino".

- "Mierda, tendré que soportar a la asquerosa Sangre sucia, solo imaginar que la tengo que agarrar... agh... Yo que no pensaba asistir al estúpido baile navideño".

Aunque a McGonagall no se le pasaron desapercibidas sus muecas de disgusto, se sorprendió al ver que no habrían boca. Por lo que ella continuo nombrando y explicando como harían para que todo saliera perfecto, tal y como Dumbledore lo había dicho.

Después de salir del tremendo shock que le habían producido aquellas palabras, se levantó del asiento (al cual estaba totalmente agradecida: había evitado una inevitable caída) y se retiró de la estancia despidiéndose de su profesora con unas buenas tardes que había sonado tristes y decaídos.

- Granger...- Siseó como una serpiente el príncipe de Slytherin, haciendo estremecer a la castaña.

- Que deseas Malfoy.- Dijo en tono rencoroso.

- Me parece que te olvidas de lo que ha dicho la vieja hace unos instantes.

Y de pronto a la chica le vino toda la conversación que antes había mantenido en aquella habitación.

- Y... Tengo prisa, me lo vas a decir o te tengo que leer el pensamiento.

- Ja, ja con que ahora, además de ser una sangre sucia sabelotodo le pones a tus conversaciones un toque de ironía. No?

- Si, Malfoy lo que tu digas,... decía mientras emprendía su camino hasta la sala común compartida.

- "Será odiosa, pero quién se cree, ignorándome a mi, a un superior..."

Y así entre pelea y pelea llegaron a su sala común. Dónde los dos se pusieron hacer sus deberes que además de los obligatorios, tenían las obligaciones de Premios Anuales que aunque era costosa, también contaba con sus ventajas, como la sala en donde se encontraban, que era espaciosa y hermosa, con toques rústicos y clásicos, donde por supuesto predominaban los colores escarlatas y verdosos.

Además de disponer una magnífica habitación para ellos solos con una gran cama matrimonial con dosel y un gran armario donde el espacio era interminable. Que además incorporaba un espectacular baño todo de mármol blanco y oro macizo dándole un toque de riqueza y elegancia. Además se incluía la más novedosa tecnología mágica, y con también una espectacular piscina.

Lo positivo también de aquello era una especie de tregua que habían hecho los habitantes de allí, y aunque duraba segundos, hacían el gran esfuerzo para mantener una buena conducta o insultarse lo mínimo, ya que como ellos alegaban era inevitable insultarse. Pero todavía mantenían sus máscaras de frialdad fuera de aquella sala común, pero una vez dentro se percibía otro aire entre ellos aunque a menudo amenizaban sus discusiones con ácido.

Malfoy al ver que la castaña ya había terminado sus deberes empezó otra vez, con la conversación que habían intentado hacía unas horas. Que al final había desencadenado en una discusión.

- Granger, podemos hablar.

- Si claro dime. – Dijo en tono cortés mientras se acomodaba un rizo rebelde tras su oreja.

- Ya sabes lo que ha dicho MgGonagall, eso de tener que abrir el baile y aunque yo no pensaba ir, si se tiene que hacer se hace y por supuesto se hará al modo Malfoy.

- ¿Cómo que al modo Malfoy?. – Aquella conversación la empezaba a irritar, ya salía a relucir la arrogancia de aquel rubio que tenía enfrente y aunque volvieran a pelearse no se dejaría humillar.

- Claro, a ver como te lo cuento para que lo entiendas.- Dijo en tono infantil.

Comenzando hacer un monólogo que acabo de enfurecer a la castaña.

1. Tendrás que aprender a bailar para no hacer el ridículo conmigo. No soportaría ver como se ríen de ti. – Haciendo notar el sarcasmo en su voz y haciendo ver que se estaba secando una lagrima.

2. Tendrás que ir a comprarte ropa, porque no pensarás vestirte con trapos. ¿O si?. –Dijo al ver la cara de incredulidad de la chica, que por segundos pasaba a ser una de furia.

3. Tienes que aprender modales, como sentarte a una mesa, coger la copa correctamente, a poner la espalda recta a...

Al oír el último comentario si que ya la hizo explotar. Como se atrevía ese rubio oxigenado a decirle que no tenía modales, eso ya se salía de tono. A si que levantándose con el vaso que en aquellos momentos estaba sosteniendo enseño aquel chico que nadie se burlaba de Hermione Granger.

- Malfoy... si quieres hacer de payaso vete al circo. – Dijo esto mientras le derramaba el contenido del vaso en su cabeza y yéndose tranquilamente a su habitación cerrando la puerta con un tremendo portazo denotando la furia que llevaba dentro.

- Maldita Granger...- gritó sacudiéndose de su costosa túnica el café.

* * *

- Hija perdónanos... – dijo mientras abrazaban a una pequeña niña de no más de 6 años. 

- Sólo nos quedan tres días para estar juntos, ya sabes lo que tendrás que hacer. Tienes que encontrar a la chica de la foto ella te ayudará, pero recuerda no le puedes contar nada. De acuerdo cariño.- Dijo una mujer mientras besaba el pelo de su hija y respondía al abrazo de su esposo.

- Mami, porque nos tienen que separar, yo no quielo. – Decía mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban a través de sus pequeños ojos.

- Ya lo sabes amor, hay un hombre malo que nos quiere hacer daño y como eres nuestra pequeña princesita tememos por tu vida y por esto te tenemos que proteger.

* * *

Fin del primer capítulo

Espero que les haya gustado, ya sé que para ser el primer capitulo ha estado un poco soso, pero en el segundo capítulo ya se empieza a desarrollar más la trama, pero entenderéis que tenía que empezar con una introducción donde se viera un poco de que iba. Espero que no haya sido muy malo.

Besos de una servidora.

Dejen algún review solo para decirme que tal, a ver si me animan y decido continuar. Depende de sus **reviews** para que ponga el segundo. ¡Me conformo con uno!

R 

**E **

**V **

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

No les cuesta nada, solo aprieten ese botoncito morado que dice **go**, y harán muy feliz a esta chica.


	2. Hosgmeade y la extraña aparición

**Adopción en Hogwarts**

**Notas de Nerwen Anarion¡**Hola wapixims! He vuelto y conmigo el segundo capítulo. Muchísimas gracias a tods los que han invertido un segundo en leer el fic y otro segundo por dejarme un fantástico review. La felicidad y millones de endorfinas recorren mis venas. Os lo agradezco muchísimo y por eso al final responderé a los reviews.Y sin nada más que decir les dejo con la continuación que acaba de salir del horno.

**- dialogo entre personajes**

**- "..." pensamientos**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la increíble J. K. Rowling menos Liz, que sorprendentemente la he creado yo.**

**Capítulo 2. Hosgmeade y la extraña aparición.**

Por fin empezaban las tan esperadas vacaciones navideñas para todos y aunque algunos se iban para poder pasar las vacaciones en su hogar, una gran mayoría se quedaba en Hogwarts.

Ya que el peligro de muerte en el mundo mágico había aumentado en los últimos dos años. Y considerando que Hogwarts era una fortaleza mágica los alumnos preferían no arriesgarse, ni arriesgar a sus familias.

Todo esto pensaba una castaña que en aquellos instantes se encontraba en la cama echa un ovillo, siguiendo el ejemplo de su gato Crookshanks, que le hacía compañía en su cama.

En aquellos momentos de paz se acordaba de sus familiares sobretodo de sus padres. ¿Qué estarían haciendo¿La echarían en falta?

Y Aunque aquella mañana había añorado escenas familiares se encontraba muy feliz, tenía la corazonada de que aquel día sería favorablemente perfecto.

Pero un picoteo en la ventana la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Lo que provocó que se levantara y abriera la ventana para ver de quien era la carta que traía la lechuza.

_Buenos días Mione _

_Ya sabemos que es temprano, pero como sabrás hoy es la salida a Hosgmeade para poder comprar los regalos navideños y todo lo necesario para el baile. Por eso te enviamos la carta para decirte que te esperamos en el vestíbulo __a las 10 para dirigirnos al pueblo, ya que como ayer tuviste una repentina charla con MgGonagall no lo pudimos acabar de concretar. No nos esperes para desayunar, que tenemos una charla de quidditch. _

_Muchos besos de tus amigos Harry y Ron! _

Cuando termino de vestirse y asearse salió de su habitación dispuesta a tomarse un buen desayuno. Aunque un ruido de la habitación de al lado la hizo voltear, encontrándose de frente con el rubio con el que la noche pasada había tenido una calurosa discusión.

Los dos iban a reprocharse el fatal encuentro, pero una familiar voz les hizo mirar hacía bajo, donde una mujer conocida por los dos los esperaba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Buenos días señorita Granger, señor Malfoy. – Dijo denotando el nerviosismo por la tormenta que se avecinaba.

- Buenos días profesora.- dijeron sus alumnos a unísono con un deje en su voz.

- Me alegro encontrarles despiertos a los dos. Se preguntaran mi visita tan madrugadora. (leve asentimiento). Pues siéntense. No quiero tener que llevarles a la enfermería. – dijo en un leve murmuro la última parte, cosa que paso desapercibida por los dos.

Cuando vio que ya se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos sillones, empezó con el discurso que el profesor Dumbledore le había pedido ayer por la noche. Preparar clases de baile para los dos Premios Anuales.

- Verán, el profesor Dumbledore ha decidido que durante las dos semanas antes del baile de navidad, ustedes tengan clases de baile los martes y jueves por las tardes.

Al decir las ultimas palabras los efectos ya pensados por la profesora empezaron a relucir en el Slytherin y la Gryffindor.

Pero antes de que abrieran la boca, nuevamente la profesora habló.

- Y no hay de qué discutir. Se hará tal y como lo ha deseado el director y si se niegan se les descontaran 200 puntos a sus respectivas casas.

Y salió dejando a unos chicos enfurecidos.

- Ni se te ocurra abrir tu bocota Malfoy. Nos veremos el martes por la tarde. Aunque me haga asco estar cerca de ti... Yo no pienso perder 200 puntos para mi casa.

Y con aquellas palabras salió Hermione por la puerta de su sala común rápidamente para llegar al comedor, dónde un desayuno ya menos apetecible le esperaba en su mesa.

- " Y eso que mi sexto sentido me decía que me esperaba un día fantástico, ha, ya decía Trewnlawey que yo no servía para adivinación! No si al final tendrá razón"- Pensaba Hermione sarcásticamente mientras masticaba sus cereales azucarados desganadamente.

Mientras un joven rubio recordaba las palabras de MgGonagall y una sonrisa ladeada aparecía en su rostro.

- Aunque no me disguste tener que bailar con Granger tampoco me agrada, pero al menos tendré diversión asegurada haciéndola enojar y ver como sus mejillas enrojecen.- Dijo susurrando y a la vez saliendo para dirigirse a la sala de Slytherin donde había quedado para esperar a Blaise.

A las diez y cinco Hermione se encontraba en el vestíbulo haciendo sonar su zapato, impacientemente por toda la estancia.

De pronto unas voces se empezaron a escuchar y por una esquina aparecieron las caras sonrientes de Harry y Ron, que contrastaban con la cara enojada de ella.

Sus amigos al verla se imaginaron lo peor y a paso ligero se acercaron a su amiga a la que acribillaron de preguntas.

- ¿Que ha pasado Mione, porqué tienes esta cara?.- Dijo un preocupado Harry.

- ¿Te duele algo?.- Dijo Ron rascándose la nuca.

- ¡Nada! Solo que por culpa de las ideas felices de Dumbledore, no solo tengo que abrir el baile de navidad con Malfoy... Si no que además nos obliga a realizar clases de baile. Y va y encima nos amenaza con quitarnos 200 puntos si nos negamos.- Dijo haciendo notar lo enojada que estaba.

- ¡Tranquila Hermy, tampoco es para tanto, si se le ocurre hacerte algo se las tendrá que ver con nuestros puños!

Con aquellas palabras, llamas chispeantes aparecieron en los ojos de Hermione.

- Claro Weasley como tú no tendrás que soportar a un imbécil por compañero de noche...

- Lo siento Hermy, yo lo he dicho para animarte, pero ya veo que el don de las palabras no es el mío.- Dijo con la cabeza gacha.

- Venga chicos no pongáis esas caras que empiezan las vacaciones y yo me las quiero pasar diviertiendo.

Se giró y al ver que sus amigos no reaccionaban empezó a hablar otra vez.

- Hermione lo siento por ti y por eso te doy mi más sentido pésame, pero no querrás que Malfoy se salga con la suya, arruinándote las vacaciones. ¿No amiga?

- Y tú Ron, no te preocupes con los dones que no tienes, que seguro tienes otros.- Dijo guiñándole el ojo a su amigo que por momentos enrojecía.

Y al ver que sus mejores amigos ya sonreían empezó la marcha para Hosgmeade:

- Mujeres y pelirrojos primero.- Dijo haciendo una reverencia para permitirles el paso y uniéndose a las carcajadas de sus amigos.

Llegando a Hosgmeade decidieron dividir-se para poder comprar los respectivos regalos de navidad.

Hermione primero se dirigió a la tienda de quidditch del señor Rivers dónde encontró el regalo perfecto para Harry.

Un completo lote de artículos para jugar al quidditch, que contaba con un par de guantes con piel de león, que además incorporaban un adherente para mejor sujeción en la escoba, botas impermeables, una snitch decorativa y un álbum ilustrado con todos los jugadores importantes des del comienzo del quidditch.

Para Ron, en cambió se dirigió a Zonko's donde le compró un esplendoroso lote que incluía todo tipo de artilugios para realizar bromas y espectáculos luminosos, como babosas, perfumes apestosos, bombas fétidas, bengalas, petardos...y un sinfín de trastos más. Que estaba segura de que a Ron le encantaría.

Y finalmente decidió irse a comprar su vestido de gala para su cena de navidad, que aunque fuera con Malfoy no dejaría la oportunidad, para que al chico se le cayera la baba al verla.

A si que dirigió sus pasos hacía Madame Malkins donde una dependiente de joven edad se encargó de atenderla.

La chica con su simpatía se ganó la confianza de Hermione, por eso le dio consejos especiales para lucir más hermosa el día del baile, porque aunque Hermione no fuera una modelo, era una chica hermosa lo que pasaba era que dedicaba pocas horas a su imagen.

Al cabo de un buen rato de observar, probarse y dudar, se decidió por un bello vestido negro que le daba a la chica una sensualidad felina.

El vestido venia acompañado por una capa de raso de color burdeos (rojo oscuro, tirando a morado), por si quería proteger sus hombros del frío. Y de unos guantes negros que le daban un toque de distinción y elegancia.

Era un vestido espectacular de la parte de arriba era como un corsé, negro que se ajustaba con unos lazos plateados.

A partir del corsé caía la falda que estaba amarrada a la parte de arriba, era ajustada al cuerpo, amoldándose perfectamente a su figura pero a partir de medio muslo se empezaba a soltar terminando en campana. El vestido era largo, pero sobresalían los zapatos, también negros y de una elegancia extrema. El tacón era de aguja por lo que la chica ganaba unos centímetros de altura.

La chica salió contentísima por el vestido y complementos que llevaba encima, y aunque se había gastado bastante dinero le compensaba la satisfacción que sentiría al ver que el rubio moriría por sus huesos aquella noche.

Y Pensando también en Marie, la chica que la había atendido y próximamente asistenta en asesoramiento de imagen, que gracias a sus consejos, ayudarían a Hermione a sacar a relucir la belleza que poseía.

Con aquellos pensamientos y consultando el reloj emprendió el camino al encuentro con sus amigos en las tres escobas.

- Hija ha llegado la hora de despedirnos...

- Papi, mami...Os quielo muchísimo.- Dijo con su vocecita rota en aquellos momentos por gruesas lágrimas que ahora surcaban sus sonrosadas mejillas.

- Y nosotras pequeña.- Dijo su padre cargándola con ternura, mientras le revolvía el pelo.

- Papi, prométeme que vas a cuidar de mami...- Dijo la pequeña niña frunciendo su naricita.

- Claro que si pequeña, esto ni lo dudes.

- Ah...-dijo la niña mientras sonreía.

Y cuando vuelva espero que la cigüeña me traiga pronto un hermanito.

- Liz, que cosas de decir...- Dijo sonrosándose y apretando suavemente la mano de su esposo. Evitando que nuevamente las lágrimas hicieran acto de presencia.

En aquel momento la puerta se abrió y un hombre con gafas de media luna habló:

- Espero que ya estén listos. –Dijo el anciano sonriendo afablemente.

- Si Albus, ya hemos terminado con las despedidas.

- Ahora pequeña Elizabeth colócate en este circulo y cierra los ojos. Hasta que no notes que tocas el suelo no abras los ojos¿de acuerdo pequeña?

- Sí tito Dumbly. – Dijo sonriendo y mostrando la caída de algunos dientes en su boca, que hacían que la niña se viera todavía más tierna.

Y a si el viejo mago empezó a recitar un extraño conjuro que resonó por toda la estancia.

_Vergangene Aufnahmen Ihnen, fliegt Finden seines neben das ich vergangen. _

De pronto una luz cegadora y un fuerte estruendo hicieron cerrar los ojos a los presentes y al volverlos abrirlos, les sorprendió al ver que la niña ya no se encontraba allí.

Aquellos momentos Hermione iba al encuentro de sus amigos, pero como todavía era temprano, había escogido el camino más largo, por eso era poco transitado.

La soledad y el frío en aquellos momentos no le importaban porque así podía observar el precioso paisaje que tenía enfrente. El lago con su cascada en el fondo que en aquellos momentos se encontraba helado...

Los árboles cubiertos de nieve...

Y ya en el horizonte se veían las montañas y... una niña...

¡UNA NIÑA!

Hermione al percatarse de que una niña se encontraba, sola en aquellos terrenos, fríos y desolados se puso a correr, aunque claro como pudo. Entre la nieve, las bolsas y el gorrito que le dificultaba la vista... Era un poco dificultoso.

Pero ella no podía dejar de repetirse una pregunta en su mente.

- "¿Qué hacía aquella niña sola y tumbada en la fría nieve?

* * *

En el despacho de Dumbledore.

- Sabes Minerva, mi futura ahijada, acaba de ser encontrada.

- Me alegro Albus, pero me preocupa la señorita Granger. Cree que está preparada para lo que le llegará.

- Claro Minerva, ella y el señor Malfoy serán los padres perfectos.

* * *

Fin del segundo capítulo.

* * *

**¿Los he dejado con la intriga? Je, je que mala soy, pero sino no tendría gracia. Bueno espero que este os haya gustado y ahora a esperar el siguiente. Aunque no tardaré mucho.**

**Besos y ahora os dejo con la contestación de los fabulosos reviews.**

**Contestación a los reviews: **

**Siasira: Wenas preciosa! Has sido la primera en dejar review y espero seguirte viendo! Gracias por dedicar tu tiempo a leer mi historia, me he puesto contenta al ver tu review, y me alegro que te haya gustado. Yo también adoro los DHr son mis favoritos. Bueno muchos besos y cuídate!**

**Mireyuki: Gràcies wapa. Merxi per haver-te llegit el fanfic i per donar-me ànims. Molts petons! ja ens veurem al cole :(**

**KAREN: Gracias wapisima! Solo decirte que tu review, me dio un buen subidón. Espero no haber tardado mucho, pero normalmente actualizaré a la semana. Kisses y cuídate.**

**Niebla: Wenas wapa! Gracias por leer mi fic, me encantó tu review y me hiciste feliz, espero que este te haya gustado. Besitos y abrazos.**

**Alix-91: Muchísimas gracias por dejarme un review! Me alegra que la historia te guste. Espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar. Besos!**

**nenitapotter: Gracias por el review. Espero que el capítulo no te haya defraudado. Y referente a la niña es encontrada por Herms, en el próximo la "niña" tomará un papel muy importante. Muchas gracias! Besitos!**

**Laila: Olas wapa, gracias por tu review. Lo de la niña se irá viendo a lo largo del fic para mantener intriga... A mi también me gusta ver una Hermione fuerte y que no sea deja pisotear, aunque tendrá momentos de bajón. Gracias por dejarme un review, espero verte en el próximo. Besukis!**

**Paula GM: Gracias por el mensaje, y como has dicho espero verte por aquí. ¡Muchos besos!**

**Ly Malfoy: Ola wapa! Gracias por el review, me ha encantado ver tu nombre, porque tus fics son buenísimos y me encantan. Espero que este te haya gustado. Muchos besukis!**

**o0kyoko0o: Muchas gracias por tus ánimos. El ánimo me ha subido un montón en leer tu review y es que no era para menos, me has dicho cosas muy bonitas alegrándome el día. Y me alegra que te haya gustado Liz. Muchos besos y cuídate!**

**Ginger: Ola wapa, gracias por el review. Y esa pequeña duda sobre las camas te la responderé. Me refiero que en cada habitación hay una cama matrimonial y lo he puesto, para dar una visión más detallada y amplia de como son sus habitaciones, espero que te haya quedado claro. Muchísimos besos.**

**Rocio-Lovegood: Muchísimas gracias! Espero que este también te haya gustado espero verte pronto. Besitos y abrazos.**

**Chani: Gracias por escribirme un review! Espero que no haya tardado mucho y que haya sido de tu agrado. Kisses!**

**PaolaPotter: Wenas wapa. Gracias por tu review, espero que no haya sido muy larga la espera. Besitos!**

**Terry Moon: Ola wapixima! Me ha encantado ver tu nombre, me fascina como escribes! Gracias por dejarme un review y subirme los ánimos. Espero verte, muchísimos besos!**

**draquita malfoy: Gracias wapa por el mensajito. Y la duda que planteas sobre la adopción, no te la puedo responder, solo te diré que no vas desencaminada. Espero que te haya medio respondido. Muchos besukis y abrazos!**

**se-chan: Agradezco tu mensaje, a mi también me encanta esa pareja. Espero no haber tardado mucho con el capi, muchos besitos y cuídate.**

**Y ahora si no es mucho esfuerzo, me dejan un review, que me animan. Solo tienen que pulsar el botoncito morado que dice go. Y me harán muy feliz.**

**Besos de Nerwen Anarion.**


	3. Adopciones y sospechas

**Adopción en Hogwarts**

**Notas de Nerwen Anarion:** ¡Wenas gente! He vuelto y conmigo el capi 3. Siento el retraso. Muchísimas gracias a tods los que han invertido un segundo en leer el fic y otro segundo por dejarme un fantástico review. La felicidad y mucha alegría recorre mi cuerpo (sin beber nada ¿eh?). Os lo agradezco muchísimo y por eso al final responderé a los reviews.

Y sin nada más que decir les dejo con la continuación.

**- dialogo entre personajes**

**- "..." pensamientos**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la increíble J. K. Rowling menos Liz, que sorprendentemente la he creado yo.**

**Capítulo 3. Adopciones y sospechas **

Pero que hacía aquella pequeña niña allí sola. Se preguntaba a cada instante una pálida Hermione.

Como pudo se acercó y se arrodilló para estar a la altura de la niña.

La cogió delicadamente y se sacó la túnica, envolviendo a la pequeña figura para poder transmitirle calor.

Estaba muy preocupada, iba frotando a la niña y notaba como poquito a poquito empezaba a entrar en calor. Pero lo más extraño era ¿dónde estaban sus padres?

Cuando unos ojitos azul grisáceo se abrieron, captando toda la atención de la castaña.

- Oh...- dijo la pequeña niña frotándose sus ojitos con sus manos despertando de su sueño y por primera vez no saber que decir en una situación.

- Hola¿estás bien pequeña?.- preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa, para darle apoyo a la niña.

- Sí, acias por abrigarme, tenía un poco de fío.- Dijo con su inocente voz y una sincera sonrisa que dejaba entrever los huecos de sus dientes caídos.

Esa escena hizo sonreír a Hermione, esa niña era una preciosidad y sus problemas con el vocabulario le hacían mucha gracia.

- "Esta chica ha sido muy buena conmigo me ha caído muy bien, ojalá fuera ella quién me pudiera cuidar, pero mi mami me dijo que la chica que me ayudaría, estudiaría en Hogwarts y... pero a quien me recuerda..."

Mientras la castaña se encontraba girada buscando algo en sus bolsillos la pequeña niña sacó una fotografía que su padre le había dado, para poder encontrar a su "salvadora" y que sorpresa se llevó.

- "Es ella, que bien, aunque no tenga a mis papis, ella de seguro me va a querer el destino la ha puesto en mi camino."

Hermione al girarse y ver que la niña ya estaba totalmente recuperada le mostró una chocolatina que había cogido a la hora del almuerzo.

La niña agradecida por la atención la cogió sonrientemente y fue dando pequeños mordisquitos hasta terminársela totalmente.

- Gracias, mmm estaba muy rica.- Dijo relamiéndose los dedos.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?.- Le preguntó a la niña.

- Me llamó Elizabeth, pero me puedes llamar Liz, es más corto y me gusta más.

- De acuerdo Liz yo me llamo Hermione pero puedes llamarme como tu quieras. Ok?

- Sí mami.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras de Liz, a Hermione se le puso la piel de gallina. Aunque le había gustado que le llamará mami, no se lo podía permitir porque aquella niña no había aparecido de la nada y por supuesto ella lo descubriría.

- Liz, no quiero que me digas más mami. Lo has entendido. – Pero por la cara de la niña se veía su disconformidad.

- Pero a mi me gusta. Suena muy bien. A mi mama seguro le haría gracia.

¡Mami Hermy¡Mami Hermy!

Se puso a canturrear la niña mientras deba vueltas alrededor de Hermione.

Pero la castaña interrumpió la linda canción de la niña.

- ¿Qué hacías aquí sola?

- No lo sé, me perdí – Dijo en tono ingenuo.

- ¿Y tus padres?

- No están aquí.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero han dicho que tú me cuidarías. –Dijo mostrando una foto.

- ¿De dónde la has sacado?.- Preguntó una nerviosa Hermione.

- Me la dio mi papi para que te encontrará y no estuviera sola.

- Pero yo no puedo llevarte conmigo, podrían expulsarme...

Pero al ver los ojos llorosos de la niña y sus sollozos, su instinto maternal hizo acto de presencia, aunque sabiendo que se arrepentiría de aquellas palabras y de los cambios que causaría en su vida no podía abandonar aquella niña, menos cuando su corazón le dictaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

- Venga Liz no llores amor, no sería capaz de abandonarte.- Dijo con voz tierna.

Iremos al castillo y una vez allí, ya se nos ocurrirá algo, vale. –Dijo besando su mejilla, mientras tomaba su fría manita entre la suya, y emprendían el camino de regreso aunque antes tenía que avisar a...

- ¡HARRY¡RON, tengo que encontrarles y inventarme una excusa.

Y así fue como antes de ir a Hogwarts fueron al encuentro de sus amigos.

Mientras tanto un chico de pelo azabache y otro pelirrojo conversaban animadamente.

* * *

- Sabes Harry, yo a Hermione le he comprado tres libros, como le gustan tanto, a ver si estos no se los ha leído.

- ¿Y tú que le has comprado a Hermy?

- Es que es una sorpresa... Y prefería no decirlo.

- ¿Te gusta verdad Harry?

- Eh Ron pero...- decía un confundido Harry.

Pero de pronto una castaña interrumpió su conversación, por alivio de uno y sorpresa del otro.

- Hola Hermy pensábamos que te habías perdido, un poco más y salimos a buscarte.

- Lo siento chicos es que no me encontraba bien y me he parado a descansar.

- ¿Qué tienes¿Quieres que te llevemos a la enfermería o prefieres regresar?

- Tranquilo Harry, que es un simple dolor de cabeza, seguramente del frío. A sí que como ya he terminado mis compras me parece que vuelvo al castillo. ¿No os importa verdad?

- No claro, pero volveremos contigo para asegurarnos que no te pase nade.

- No chicos de verdad no hace falta, ustedes quédense todavía es temprano para regresar, necesito estar sola. ¿Lo comprendéis verdad? .- Dijo con una cara de ángel.

- "Como no se lo crean no sé que más inventarme"

- Bueno si así lo deseas...- dijeron no muy convencidos.

- "Gracias a dios, pensaba que no se lo iban a tragar me conocen tanto"

- Gracias chicos, sabía que lo entenderíais. – A modo de despedida los besó en la mejilla, saliendo apresuradamente del abarrotado local.

Otra vez solos reanudaron su conversación aunque aún les rondaba las palabras de cierta chica.

- Harry, no has notado a Hermione muy nerviosa e insistente.

- Sí Ron, y no me ha gustado nada. Sé que nos oculta algo.

- Tampoco seas tan dramático, tal vez estaba en aquellos días de las mujeres, mi hermana cuando está en ellos también prefiere estar sin compañía.

* * *

Mientras los chicos seguían discutiendo las posibles "preocupaciones" que podía tener su amiga. Hermione salía aliviada del local. Dirigiéndose a un banco dónde una niña castaña la esperaba.

- ¿Te han creído mami?

- Si Liz, pero tú no cometas mis errores, que decir mentidas nunca termina bien.

- Claro, yo zoy una niña muy buena.

- Venga vámonos, aprovecharemos ahora que la gente se encuentra aquí y así no tendremos problemas con los curiosos.

Y así cogidas de la mano emprendieron el viaje de vuelta.

Aunque unos ojos desde las sombras las observaba.

- ¿Quién es esa niña que va con Granger?

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar un hombre y una mujer se encontraban abrazados, recordando tristemente la despedida de su pequeña hija de tan solo seis años de edad.

Todo por que seguidas amenazas de muerte habían llegado a la casa desde hacía unos dos meses.

Y aunque ellos eran aurores de élite, no se arriesgarían a que algún día le ocurriese algo a su princesita.

- Cariño seguro estará bien. – Acuérdate de quien es esa chica, dijo sonriéndole mientras besaba la mano de su esposa transmitiéndole calor.

- No si no es esto lo que me preocupa, sino al chico, ya sabes lo que ocurrirá verdad?

- Sí y sabemos que tendrá un agradable desenlace.-dijo, mientras empezaba a besar a su esposa.

Estaban tan apasionados, amándose que ni se dieron cuenta de que una persona había entrado en la casa, pero al ver el estado en que estaban los dos inquilinos, prefirió dejar una nota.

Los dos sabían que se encontraban en momentos difíciles, pero la fogosidad y el deseo había sucumbido ante ellos y se dejaron llevar por una noche olvidándose de las preocupaciones que noche y día rondaban en sus cabezas.

A sí que a la mañana siguiente encontraron una nota que al leer lo que decía:

_Veo que estáis bien, solo venía para deciros que Liz está bien, ha encontrado a su "mami" y por la tanto que está sano y salva. _

_Muchos besos _

_Albus Dumbledore

* * *

_

Una tranquilidad invadió al joven matrimonio y felices por su hija se dirigieron a preparar el desayuno.

Mientras tanto una joven y una niña caminaban rápidamente por los terrenos de Hogwarts, dejando a la pequeña maravillada.

Así que aquí era dónde habían estudiado sus papis, y donde en un futuro no muy lejano ella estudiaría.

Al llegar a la puerta principal la atravesaron y velozmente atravesaron el pasillo principal, dirigiéndose a la ala este del castillo que era dónde se ubicaba su sala de Premio Anual.

Hermione estaba convencida de que Malfoy no se encontraba ya que lo había visto también en los carruajes, para dirigirse al pueblo.

Cosa que aliviaba a la castaña, ya que Liz tenía que ser un secreto y no podía permitirse el lujo de que nadie se enterada de su existencia, ni siquiera sus dos mejores amigos.

Ya enfrente del retrato que presidía la entrada a la sala pronunció la contraseña.

- Pegasus dormiens

Y el hueco se abrió, mostrando a la vista la magnífica sala que se extendía ante ellas dejando a la niña maravillada con todo lo que veía.

Aunque una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Vamos Liz.- Y con un suave empujón la hizo adentrarse dentro de la habitación.

La agarró de la mano y apresuradamente se la llevó a su habitación.

Al tiempo que un joven rubio entraba también sorprendido y siguiendo a una castaña que también se había dirigido en aquella dirección y él extrañado y a la vez curioso de saber que hacía Granger con una niña pequeña subió la habitación de su compañera de torre.

- Mierda, que hace Malfoy aquí!.- Exclamó Hermione al oír pasos en la torre y totalmente enojada por la inoportuna aparición de ese.

En aquellos momentos vio claramente la situación en que se encontraba, o escondía a Liz en algún sitio o Malfoy descubriría a Liz, y eso significaba suplicar a Malfoy para que cerrara su boca metiche o convertirse en esclava de por vida de Malfoy.

A si que le pidió a Liz que se metiera rápidamente debajo de la cama y que no hablará. Al tiempo que unos insistentes golpes eran dados en la puerta de su dormitorio.

- Granger, haz el favor de abrir la puerta.

- Y ahora que quieres Malfoy¿no puedes estar ni dos horas sin mí?

- Deja tus ironías para otro rato Granger y ahora dime, donde has metido a la niña.

- "Mierda, ahora si que me ha descubierto, como diablos Malfoy lo ha sabido, tengo que ser natural"

- Y ahora que sandeces dices Malfoy, cada día desfalleces más. Aquí el único ser que hay es Crookshanks y me parece muy fuerte que lo hayas confundido con una niña, deberías revisarte esos ojos me parece que están perdiendo la calidad.

- Granger, no te hagas la ingenua sé que aquí dentro hay una niña y la voy a encontrar.

Quítate, quiero entrar a tu dormitorio.

- Malfoy vete, esto que estas haciendo es allanamiento de morada.

- Claro...-dijo poniéndose sus dedos en la barbilla.

Ya entiendo porque no me quieres dejar pasar, estás encubriendo a la niña.

- Eso que dices no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. De acuerdo pasa ya me dirás que ves, a lo mejor también encuentras a su familia y así podemos ir todos a tomar café!

-"Ay mierda pero que hecho, como la encuentre... Hermione estás muerta...y como la he escondido tan bien...".- Pensaba una angustiada Hermione al ver que el rubio no tardaría en mirar bajo la cama.

Y a sí fue, el rubio que ya había registrado todo los rincones de la habitación, miró el último lugar dónde no había mirado.

Hermione se esperaba lo peor, pero nada llegó a sus oídos, solamente la figura de un extrañado Malfoy parado delante de ella.

- Granger...-siseó en su oreja, poniendo su mano descaradamente en su rodilla mientras la subía lentamente, haciendo sacar los colores a la castaña.

No sé que traerás en tus manos, pero solo te advierto que si juegas con fuego es probable que te quemes.- dijo. Saliendo por la puerta y dejando a una Hermione totalmente anonada y todavía recordando la fría mano del Slytherin recorriendo su cuerpo y acabando en sus labios.

De pronto un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, haciéndola despertar de su sueño y volviendo a la realidad.

¿Dónde estaba Liz? Se suponía que se encontraba bajo la cama, pero cuando Malfoy miró allí no había visto nada sospechoso.

Así que la castaña empezó a buscarla.

- Liz ya puedes salir, ven, donde se habrá metido...

Todo esto iba murmurando, cuando una risa que provenía de debajo la cama la asustó.

De pronto una cabeza castaña apareció dando grandes risotadas, dejando a una sorprendida a Hermione.

- Que guay mami¿volveremos a jugar otro día al escondite?

Decía una sonriente Liz, contrastando con la cara seria y extrañada de Hermione.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido Liz?

- Debajo de la cama, mami, como tu me habías dicho.- dijo quitándose una pelusilla del jersey.

- Te dije que no dijeras mentidas Liz, ese chico a mirado y no te ha visto.

Dime la verdad y no me enfadaré.

- Pero mami, yo te estoy diciendo la verdad, solo me tape con esto.- Dijo mostrándole una capa.

- ¿Que es esto?

- Nu sé, me la dio mi tito Dumbly, me dijo que si me ponía esto nadie me vería y así lo he hecho.- Dijo moviendo la capa mostrándosela a Hermione.

- Muy bien cariño.- Dijo sentándola en sus rodillas.

Y ahora me contestarás una preguntita?

- Claro mami, pregúntame.

- ¿Conoces al profesor Dumbledore?

- Claro mami... él es mi padrino.

* * *

**Fin del tercer capítulo.

* * *

**

**Y ahora contestación a los lindos reviews! **

**Vangie McDermott: Olas wapa! Me alegro que lo encuentres interesante para mi es todo un logro. Y sobre la pregunta de la actualización es más o menos en una semana, pero ahora con las clases no te lo puedo concretar aunque no será mucha la espera.**

**Isabel: Wenas wapa! Veo que al final pudiste leer el cap 2! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Weno muchos besos.**

**DaanaMalfoy: Thanks wapixima! Gracias por los ánimos me alegran un montón, espero verte pronto. Besos y cuídate.**

**Laila Doremi: Muchísimas gracias por tu extenso review, me encanta saber vuestra opinión. Sobre lo del vestido de Hermione yo lo encontré perfecto y me la imaginaba vestida y todo. Me alegro que te guste el diseño. Sobre el comportamiento de Draco con la niña no será muy malo, al contrario veremos a un Draco muchos más tierno...ups he hablado más de la cuenta jeje, pero espero no decepcionarte. Bueno muchos besukis y abrazos.**

**draquita malfoy: Gracias wapa por el mensajito! Me encanta que te guste. Lo siento si he tardado mucho, besos!**

**FlOrChIzZ: Muchas gracias me he sonrojado con tu review. Al ser mi primer fic tenía miedo de no escribir bien y que no gustará. Gracias y por cierto ya te he agregado al msn ya nos veremos Muchos besitos!**

**Karen: Olas wapixima, me alegra volver a verte por aquí. Espero que te haya gustado y no haberte defraudado. Y lo de la intriga lo siento es para teneros enganchados jejeje. Bueno muchos besos espero no tardar mucho. Cuídate.**

**Ly Malfoy: Wenas wapa! Me gusta volver a verte y para mi es todo un honor. Espero que este te haya sido de tu agrado. Bueno muchísimos besos y cuídate mucho ¿si?**

**Brenda: Gracis por el review wapa! Lo siento si te hago esperar, pero ahora con el retorno de las clases tendré que tardar un poco más en actualizar, pero espero verte en el próximo cap. Muchos besukis!**

**Vero-itako: Olas wapa:D Me agrada que te guste, y espero que te haya gustado el cap 3, gracias por el review me anima un montón. Besos y abrazos.**

**Anonimo: Gracias por el review aunque sea cortito, más vale esto que nada ¿no? Te lo agradezco muchos besos.**

**dore-malfoy: Wenas preciosa! Me ha encantado tu review. Espero que te guste, y decirte que para que vuelvan a clases todavía falta un poquito bastante pero todo llegará. Espero que te haya agrado. Muchísimos besitos y cuídate.**

**PaolaPotter: Olas wapixima! Encantada volver a verte y chica lo de matarte no me interesa mucho ya que me quedaría sin una opinión y lectora menos, y como que no me interesa... jejeje. Me agrada que te guste y lo siento si tardo en actualizar,. Aunque se hace lo que se puede. Muchísimos besos y gracias por leer.**

**Rocio-Lovegood: Wenas wapa! Siento que no te haya gustado mucho el cap, pero para esto sirven los gustos ¿no? Me gusta tu sinceridad, y la extensión de los caps irá mejorando. Sobre la actualización creo que mínimo una semana está bien. Bueno muchas gracias por los ánimos y besitos. Cuídate.**

**Terry Moon: Olas wapa! Me gusta volverte a ver. Lo de la intriga es para manteneros enganchadas, si no sería muy aburrido jeje, aunque si eres lectora molesta bastante (lo sé por experiencia propia) Para que vuelvan a las clases falta un poquito pero todo llegara a su debido tiempo. Gracias por apoyarme y darme ánimos. Muchos besitos y espero verte pronto. Cuídate!**

**Siasira: Wolas wapixima. Encantada de volverte a ver! Me encanta que te guste y espero verte en el próximo. Muchísimos besitos y cuídate mucho.**

**de malfoy: Gracias por tu review, espero que el capítulo no te haya decepcionado y que haya sido de tu agrado. Muchos besukis,**

**rachelradcliffe: Gracias por el review. Me salió una sonrisa al leerlo. Estoy contigo que la niña es una ricura y es imposible no tomarle cariño. Muchísimas gracias preciosa, espero verte en el próximo. Muchos besitos y abrazos.**

**monik moony: Wenas wapixima! Gracias por dejarme un review te lo agradezco. A mi también me ha hecho gracia que te llamaras Mónica, jejeje :D. Por cierto ya te he agregado al msn, espero charlar contigo. Muchos besos.**

**Ginger: Olas wapa! Encantada de volverte a ver. Siento lo del hechizo, pero es culpa de mi imaginación, es que no da para inventarse hechizos. A si que cogí el traductor y puse una frase que tenía que ver con la historia y la traduje. Si está mal lo siento, solo decirte que la idea que tienes en mente del hechizo va bien encaminada y ya he hablado demasiado. Espero que te haya agradado. Muchos besitos.**

**mary: Gracias wapa por tu review. Me ha subido el animo. Respecto a tus preguntas y con esto espero solucionártelas:**

**La pregunta de cómo Dumbledore lo sabe, es porque al ser unos de los mejores magos del mundo mágico tiene varios poderes ya sea poder ver el pasado, presente y futuro (caso de mi fic), entre otros. La pregunta de porqué Draco y Hermione se hacen cargo de la niña es simple. Al ser Hermione quien se encuentra la niña, es normal que se encariñe con ella y lo de Draco se verá en los próximos. **

**Espero que mis respuestas te hayan servido para aclarar esas pequeñas dudas. Muchísimos besos y cuídate.**

**Muchísimas gracias por vuestros preciosos reviews, me han encantado y me habéis alegrado un montón. Ahora con la vuelta a clases que precisamente he empezado hoy (ke chasco L) no podré actualizar tan seguidamente como ahora, sino que tardaré un poquito más, unas dos semanitas o asi pero prometo que no lo dejaré abandonado.**

**Bueno ahora sin nada más que deciros os dejo. Muchísimo besos y abrazos.**

**¡Y por favor cuídense!**

**Y ahora si no es mucho esfuerzo, me dejan un review, que me animan. Solo tienen que pulsar el botoncito morado que dice go. Y me harán muy feliz.**

**Besos de Nerwen Anarion.**


	4. Tareas de mama

**Adopción en Hogwarts **

**Notas de Nerwen Anarion: **¡Olas mis niñas! Siento el retraso (pone cara de angelito y mueve las pestañas seguidamente) Me perdonáis ¿no, jejeje... Es que con el colegio no puedo pasarme todo el día delante del ordenador, aunque yo lo intento. Pero en mi mente solo aparecen fracciones, oraciones, y raras fórmulas. Y claro me parece que mis deberes os importan poco, por eso me tengo que tardar un poco más para no escribir alguna alteración 00 XD. Bueno ya me callo, y os dejo con el 4rt cap, que espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Nos veremos abajo en la contestación de los reviews. ¡Muchísimas gracias me animan un montón!

**- dialogo entre personajes**

**- "..." pensamientos**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la increíble J. K. Rowling menos Liz, que sorprendentemente la he creado yo.

**Capítulo 4.**

**Tareas de mamá**

Al oír aquellas simples palabras, Hermione no supo como reaccionar.

Si era verdad que su tío era Dumbledore¿porqué Liz no estaba con él?

Pero un tirón, seguido de una voz, la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Mami, mami Hermy...-decía con impaciencia la niña.

- ¿Que quieres Liz?- Dijo mirándola con ternura.

- ¡Tengo hambre, quiero ñam, ñam! – dijo tocándose su pancita.

- De acuerdo cariño, ahora te traigo algo para que comas¿que quieres?

Aunque después de realizar la pregunta se encontró estúpida. A quién se le ocurría, preguntarle a una niña que quería para comer cuando la respuesta era obvia.

- Chocolates, pastelitos, y muchísimos dulces mami.

- Liz cariño, también tienes que comer otras cosas, no toda en la vida es dulce.

- Ya lo sé, mi mamá también me decía está frase y luego me obligaba a comer verdura, pero nunca me la comía, je, je!.- Sabes que hacía mami?-Dijo al ver la cara divertida seguida de una negación de la chica.

- Se la daba a Lasy.

- ¿Y quién es Lasy?

- Mi perrita, me la regalo mi papi por mi cumpleaños.

- A bueno, pero conmigo te la tendrás que comer, ok Liz, sino no crecerás y te quedarás muy chiquita.

- De acuerdo mami, pero vamos a buscar algo para comer.

- Sí, pero tu te quedas aquí, no me arriesgaré a que nos descubran, de acuerdo.- Dijo al ver el puchero de la niña

- Pero mami yo no me quielo quedar sola...

- Haremos un trato¿vale?

- Sí, sí mami... yo también quielo jugar.

- Bueno, si me prometes que no saldrás y te esconderás si alguien entra, te traeré una sorpresa!

- Te lo prometo mami, seré una niña muuuuyyyyyyy buena, como un angelito.- Dijo la niña con una carita de no haber roto nunca un plato.

Y así Hermione dejó a la niña sola, jugando con una pelotita morada de Crookshanks.

* * *

Una pensativa Hermione iba camino a las cocinas. Esa niña era una ricura y con ella notaba un vínculo especial, notando que a la hora de separarse sería muy duro, porqué aunque solo llevaba con ella unas cuatro o cinco horas se había encariñado con ella, y aquello de que la llamara mami la hacía sentirse muy especial.

Sí era esa la sensación de ser madre, no le haría pereza tener un montón de hijos, porqué era una sensación fantástica, yo cuido de ti y tu cuidas de mi.

Con aquellos pensamientos llegó a las cocinas. Dónde rascando la pera se le permitió el paso.

- ¿Señorita Hermione, no está con usted el señor Harry Potter?

- No Dobby, él en estos momentos se encuentra en Hosgmeade.

- Uy, perdone mi mala educación¿qué desea señorita?

Mientras el pequeño elfo le daba a la castaña un montón de comida para llevarse, que si yogurt, tostadas con miel, frutos secos, una gran variedad de frutas, toda clase de pastelitos y dulces, hamburguesas, pollo...

La castaña solo al ver la comida, ya se llenó, y agradecida por la amabilidad del elfo, le pidió dos hamburguesas, un tarrito de fresas con nata un poco de jugo de naranja y de premio para Eliz, escogió dos pastelitos de chocolate.

- Gracias Dobby.- Dijo cogiendo la comida que le tendía el elfo con una cestita.

- Vuelva cuando quiera señorita Hermione.

* * *

Mientras tanto una pequeña niña se encontraba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando el atardecer, cuando unos golpes la asustaron.

- "¿Quién será? Mami Hermy me ha dicho que no abriera a nadie y me escondiera."

Y a sí lo hizo, rápidamente y antes que el picaporte girara la niña ya se encontraba debajo la cama, lo malo era que en aquellos momentos la capita de antes, se encontraba encima la cama y no se podría tapar.

Ahora que Granger no está, podré saber que es lo que esconde con tanto fervor. –Decía Draco que en aquellos momentos ya estaba dentro de la habitación.

Cuando se agachó para mirar que se encontraba debajo de la cama le sorprendió lo que vio.

Una pequeña niña de tez morena y pelo castaño lo asombró. En aquellos momentos la niña se encontraba agazapada y con sus manitas tapándose los ojos, atemorizada de ver quién la había descubierto.

- " Es la niña que vi con Granger... Ya me pensaba que me había vuelto loco... que hará Granger con ésta niña.."

- ¿Y tú quien eres?- Le preguntó el rubio.

- Yo me llamo Liz.- Dijo todavía sin abrir los ojos cerrados.

- Ah encantado yo me llamo Draco.- Dijo, aunque siempre se mostraba frío aquella niña le había gustado.

Al oír la niña abrió los ojos y gateando salió de la cama.

- ¿Eres amigo de mi mami?.- Preguntó al alto chico.

- ¿Y como se llama tu mami?

- Hermione...se llama Hermione, pero a mi me gusta más mami Hermy.- Es más lindo!. -dijo la niña.

Al oír la respuesta de la niña, Draco emblanqueció más de lo normal.

Granger era... SU MADRE!

Quién sería el padre... por como era la niña, castaña y ojos azulados, diría que de Weasley, pero era un caso imposible. Por que si la niña tenía unos cinco o seis años, Granger se tuvo que haber quedado en estado a los doce, cosa imposible, o sea que tendría que haber un error.

Aunque, le podría hacer chantaje a Granger. A si vería que nadie se mete con un Malfoy.

Realizaría un pequeño secuestro, en que para que la niña volviese, ella tendría que humillarse para él.

Y sabía muy bien como hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas pequeña?.- Dijo mientras la cogía en brazos, para ponerla a su altura.

- Me llamo Elizabeth, pero tu me puedes llamar Liz.

- De acuerdo Liz. Quieres venir conmigo?.- Mientras con un pañuelo le limpiaba una pequeña mancha de chocolate que se encontraba bajo la barbilla.

- No. Es que mami ha dicho que no saliera de aquí y si viene y no me encuentra se enfadará.

- Tranquila, si ves que has estado conmigo no te reñirá.

- Ah bueno, claro como eres su amigo no se preocupará. ¿Verdad papi Draco?.- Dijo la niña sonriéndole.

Al sentir aquellas palabras, Draco noto un vuelco en su corazón, nunca nadie le había dado cariño y aquella muestra de afecto por parte de la niña, le encantó, aunque nunca lo reconocería.

- Claro hijita.- Dijo él, siguiéndole el juego a la niña y llevándosela a su habitación.

* * *

Entre tanto una castaña había llegado a la puerta de su sala común, estaba segura de que Eliz se pondría muy contenta al ver lo que le había traído para comer. Aunque no eran los dulces que le había pedido, le gustaría, ya que lo que había escogido era muy rico y le gustaba a todos los niños.

Pero aquella felicidad se esfumó al abrir la puerta de su habitación y observar que no había rastros de la chiquilla.

- Liz, cariño sal, soy yo mami Hermy...

Pero al no obtener ninguna respuesta empezó asustarse.

Por unos instantes pensó que estaría escondida en el armario, debajo la cama... esperando ser encontrada. Pero después de mirar y remirar por cada rincón de la habitación, se topó con la realidad que des de un principio no había querido ver.

**- ¡Liz había desaparecido!** Y solo pensar que algo malo le hubiese podido ocurrir, lágrimas encharcaban sus ojos.

De repente un pañuelo le llamó la atención, ya que no era suyo.

Al recogerlo del suelo y observarlo. una furia invadió su cuerpo.

Las letras de Draco Malfoy bordadas en el pañuelo, respondieron a la repentina desaparición.

- "Como se ha atrevido...primero entra a mi habitación y luego se la lleva. Como le haga daño, lo mato". – pensaba una enfurecida mientras se dirigía al cuarto de cierto rubio."

* * *

Al mismo tiempo y en el cuarto contiguo, una niña le enseñaba a un chico rubio a jugar a las palmas.

- No papi, ahora toca la derecha y luego las dos juntas ves.- Decía ella, mientras reía de la cara de su acompañante.

- Liz no podemos jugar a otra cosa, esto es muy difícil.- decía ya cansado el chico, aunque la felicidad de aquellos momentos era increíble. Había descubierto lo lindo que era el cariño.

- ¡No! Yo quielo jugar!.

- A sí... bueno pues jugaremos.- Dijo el chico mientras sonreía malignamente.

- ¡Ataque de cosquillas!.- chilló, empezando hacer cosquillas a la niña, que reía sin parar, a lo que él también se unió.

Aquella escena era tan bonita que cualquiera que hubiese entrado a la habitación, se hubiera sorprendido viendo a Malfoy riendo tan amenamente y además con una niña.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió con furia, dejando paso a una Hermione totalmente enfadada, temiéndose lo peor.

Pero al ver la situación en la que se encontraban Liz y Malfoy una tranquilidad la invadió.

Al oír abrirse la puerta los dos miraron en la misma dirección encontrándose con una chica totalmente enojada.

- Hola mami ¿ya me has traído la comida?.- Preguntó la niña tocándose la barriga.

- Sí Liz, y ahora vete al cuarto a comer.- Dijo una seria Hermione.

- Vale... Adiós papi Draco.- Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y salía corriendo de la habitación.

Cuando la niña hubo salido, Hermione empezó a hablar.

- Ahora que Malfoy, te dedicas a secuestrar niños.- Dijo con voz

- Tranquila Granger, yo que tú sería más amable, o te gustaría que todo el mundo se enterara de la existencia de la niña.

- No serías capaz maldito.- Dijo levantando la mano para abofetearlo.

Aunque la mano de Malfoy en su muñeca impidió el golpe. Ante la confusión la acorraló en la pared.

- Déjame en paz Malfoy.- Decía una asustada Hermione.

- Dime Granger, que pasaría si dijera que la perfecta Premio Anual está escondiendo a una niña en su habitación. ¿Te lo imaginas?

- Sería un escándalo, te podrían expulsar, y Granger me parece que no está en tus planes ser expulsada.

- Y dime Malfoy, cual es el precio para mantener tu boca cerrada.

La situación era muy comprometedora. Hermione acorralada en la pared, con ambas manos del rubio a cada lado de la cabeza. Mientras la boca del rubio se encontraba cerca del cuello de la Griffy. Haciéndola estremecer.

De repente la mano del rubio empezó a descender hacía su cara, parándose en su boca, mientras el pulgar acariciaba sus labios. Provocando que la respiración de Hermione aumentará.

- Sabes Granger... Hace mucho que te deseo.

- Acuéstate conmigo y no recordaré lo ocurrido de hoy.- Dijo dejando inesperadamente un casto beso en los labios de una sorprendida Herms.

Aquel beso la hizo reaccionar, apartándose del rubio con un empujón y haciendo notar su sonrojo.

- Malfoy, al pedirme esto solo demuestras lo idiota que eres, si crees que me acostaré contigo, estás muy equivocado.

- Bueno Granger tu decides, acostarte conmigo o que todo el mundo se entere de la pequeña Liz, lo que sería una expulsión.

Mientras una abatida Hermione se dirigía a la puerta para marcharse una voz la hizo detenerse.

- Granger... Solo te lo digo por si te lo repiensas.- dijo ácidamente.

- Si decides venir a nuestro encuentro clandestino, mañana a las 12 de la noche en el tercer piso, dirígete al cuadro donde hay representado un bosque y pronuncia **mortiem abrupt.**

- Allí te esperaré, si no te presentas cíñete a las consecuencias.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, se dirigió a su cuarto, dónde se encontró a Liz comiendo felizmente sus fresas con nata.

- Mmmm mami, tan muy ricas!.- decía relamiéndose los labios.

La castaña solo sonrió tristemente, se estiró en su cama y empezó a llorar amargamente. Como podía ser tan despreciable.

- ¿Mami porque lloras¿Te has hecho pupa?.- Decía mientras se subía a la cama y la abrazaba.

Aquel gesto tan insignificante, fue para la castaña un gesto invaluable, dándole la fuerza y el valor necesario, para enseñarle a aquel rubio sin sentimientos que Hermione Granger, sería capaz de todo por su pequeña Liz.

- ¿Mami dime, porque lloras?.- Decía con un alo de tristeza en su rostro.

- Nada, no te preocupes, es que me havia entrado algo en el ojo. Ves ya está.- Dijo sonriéndole y abrazándola fuertemente.

- Veo que te lo has comido todo. ¿Estaba bueno?

- Xi, me ha gustado muchísimo. Ahora estoy llenita.

- Me alegro.- Y la cogió en brazos.

- Y como veo que has sido una niña muy buena. Toma!.- Dijo, dándole un pastelito al que la niña al verlo, pego un chillido de emoción.

- Gracias mami.- Dijo mientras se lo comía y le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Al terminárselo Hermione le limpió sus manitas y boquita, que se habían ensuciado por el chocolate.

- Sabes mami, cuando te has ido estaba muy aburrida, y cuando han llamado a la puerta me he asustado y sabes lo que he hecho. Me he escondido debajo de la cama pero me ha descubierto y como me ha caído bien he querido hablar con él, y me ha dicho que como erais amigos no te enfadarías y me ha llevado a su cuarto y hemos jugado. Pero sabes que... Papi Draco no sabe jugar a las palmas, je je...

- Bueno Liz pero quiero que me prometas que no volverás a jugar con él.

- Oh mami, pero papi Draco me dijo que me llevaría al lago a patinar.

Al ver la cara de tristeza al decirle que no podría jugar más con Malfoy, le hizo pena, y mientras la niña estuviera contenta y no se quejará no se entrometería por mucho daño que le hiciese verla con él

Al mirar la hora en su reloj, decidió que ya era hora de irse a dormir.

- Venga, Liz, es hora de soñar con los angelitos, ven ponte esto. -Dijo mientras le tendía una camiseta de ella manga larga, que a Liz le sirvió de camisón.

Mientras Hermione se colocaba un camisón negro, que le quedaba por encima de las rodillas.

- Mami, le puedo ir a dar las buenas noches a papi Draco, por fi?

- Vale, pero no te entretengas.

A si que la niña salió velozmente de la habitación dirigiéndose a la de Draco.

Llamó a la puerta y al cabo de unos segundos se abrió mostrando a un Draco, listo también para dormir.

- Hola Liz, que visita tan grata¿Que querías princesa?.- Dijo cogiendola en brazos.

- Hola papito, yo te venía a dar la buenas noches y desearte que sueñes con los angelitos, como dice mami.- Decía la niña atropelladamente mientras lo abrazaba y besaba su mejilla. Dejando al chico contento de que alguien le deseara las buenas noches.

- Buenas noches a ti también pequeña.- Dijo depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de la niña, dejándola en el piso.

La niña se fue otra vez a su cuarto dejando a un Draco, contentísimo y con el corazón latiéndole de nuevo.

Cerró la puerta para poder soñar, con ellas: con la niña que empezaba a derretir su corazón y con la mujer que le desataba sus deseos prohibidos.

Al llegar a su habitación Liz se encontró a una Hermione totalmente dormida, así que se abrazó a ella para dejarse llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

Hermione abrió los ojos encontrándose al pequeño bultito agarrada a ella, la observó detenidamente, se parecía tanto a ella de pequeña...

De pronto la niña se removió amarrándose más a la Gryffindor y pronunciando en sus sueños.

- Papi, mami os quiero.

Dejando sorprendida a una Hermione que se acomodó juntó a ella para volver al mundo de los sueños.

**Fin capítulo 4**

Oh, estoy contenta cada vez hago los cap más largos (aunque no lo parezca). Gracias por los lindos reviews que me han llegado me han ayudado a curar el resfriado que he pasado. Siento si me he retrasado, he publicado tan rápido como he podido, echadle la culpa a los profesores que nos cubren de deberes. :D

Bueno espero ke os haya gustado, y me dejéis reviews diciéndome que continué o que me dediqué a otra cosa y si tenéis alguna duda o crítica constructiva decídmelo, estaré encantada de responder.

Y sin nada más que deciros os dejo con la contestación de los hermosos reviews:

**Contestación reviews:**

**karlia-karlila:** Gracias por tu mensaje wapa! Es verdad Liz es una dulzura te apoyo con lo de los niños de ahora, suben un poco... Bueno espero que te este gustando. Besos.

**ARiFeR:** Gracias por los dos reviewswapa, sobre si Liz es la hija de Draco y Herms es no, ellos solo se encargan de cuidarla aunque habrá sorpresa en el final que no te puedo adelantar (jejeje no me mates). Me ha subido mogollón el animo con tus lindas palabras, muchísimas gracias. Espero verte en el siguiente muchos besos y cuídate.

**monik moony:** Wenas wapa! Gracias por tu review y me alegro que sea de tu agrado. Ya hablaremos por msn. Besitos!

**Laila Doremi** Olas wapa me alegro ke te haya gustado! Sobre Liz es verdad ke es una niña precoz para su edad y se verá en los próximos caps. Bueno espero verte! Besitos.

**o0kyoko0o** Wenas wapixima! Sobre Liz tienes razón, cuando yo escribia me la imaginaba super tierna y linda, (se nota ke me encnatan los niños ¿no?), sobre lo del asunto, siento decepcionarte pero Dumbledore no le contará nada Hermione, él hará ver ke no sabe nada. Espero ke lo haya explicado bien. Y gracias!

**Daana Malfoy:** Gracias wapa! Me alegro ke te guste, para eso escribo para que la gente se divierta, me animas un montón. Besitos y cuídate.

**Nadeshiko Malfoy**: Olas wapa! Yo estoy muy bien y más cuando leo estos lindos reviews. Y tranquila que el romance llegará, sino este fic sería sosillo. Gracias por los animos y besitos.

**Rocio-Lovegood:** Hola wapa! Lo siento si te di a entender que me había molestado por lo que me habías dicho, al contrario me encantó que fueras sincera, lo siento si te di a entender lo contrario. Me alegro que este te haya gustado y espero que con los otros sea igual, sino me lo dices ¿ok? Jejeje. Me ha gustado verte por aquí. Besos y cuídate.

**Mary:** Wolas wapa! Espero que este capitulo te haya agradado, y si tienes alguna duda pregúntamela, y yo te la responderé encantada, para eso estoy. Muchos besos y siento el retraso.

**Terry Moon** Olas wapixima! Estoy un poco resfriada pero se me pasa al leer vuestros reviewsjejeje. Me agrada verte por aquí y que te haya gustado el cap3. Y como habrás visto Liz ya ha sido encontrada y bien recibida, y es que con esa ricura de niña no se puede ser malo, jejeje. Espero verte pronto en tu historia. Muchos besos y cuídate!

**draquita malfoy:** Wenas wapa! Gracias por darme un diez me ha hecho mucha ilusión jejeje! Espero que los otros también te gusten. Muchos besitos y Cuídate. (No te canses mucho en la tarea)

**FlOrChIzZ:** Siento el retraso, pero culpa a los profes ellos me llenan de deberes. Pero espero ke te haya gustado. Cuando tengas el Pc nuevos ya hablaremos. Y cuando publiques tus fics tranquila que me los leeré y te dejaré reviews. Bueno me despido muchos besitos.

**SILY24** Muchas gracias wapa! Tu review me ha encantado lo que vale es la intención. Sobre tus preguntas te contestaré que Liz está aquí porque Voldemort quería matar a sus padres y para no ponerla en peligro es enviada a Hogwarts. Espero haberte resuelto algo y lo demás se irá descubriendo poco a poco. Gracias y muvhos besos!

**Paula GM** Wolas wapa! Espero que te hayan gustado y gracias por dejarme un mensaje aunque sea tan tarde! Muchos besitos y cuídate!

**Paulitaa:** Wenas wapa! Gracias por tu review, me alegor que te guste. Muchos besitos y cuídate.

Espero ke no me haya dejado a nadie y si lo he hecho os quejáis. Me pensaba que tardaría más pero al ser la primera semana todavía me he podido acercar al ordenador y escribir en horas de clase.

Quiero pediros un favor alguien me podría explicar que son los **Hits** y para que sirve el **apartado Alerts**, es que esto de ser novata y no saber mucho el inglés pues como que... Gracias espero que me lo contéis.

Bueno y ahora sin nada más que deciros os dejo. Muchísimo besos y abrazos.

¡Y por favor cuídense!

Y ahora si no es mucho esfuerzo, me dejan un review (O los que queráis) que me animan. Solo tenéis que pulsar el botoncito morado que dice **go.** Y me haréis muy feliz.

**Besos de Nerwen Anarion.**


	5. Secretos con el enemigo

**Adopción en Hogwarts **

**Nerwen Anarion: **He vuelto! Espero que no haya tardado mucho (solo una semanita). Y como no tenía muchos deberes he aprovechado para publicar el 5º cap. Deseo que os guste y ya me diréis ke tal dejándome un review okis. A ver si llegamos a los 100 ke me haría mucha ilu. (yo pido, y si me ayudáis mejor ke mejor XD)

Me dejo de enrollar y os dejo con el capi.

**- dialogo entre personajes**

**- "..." pensamientos**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la increíble J. K. Rowling menos Liz, que sorprendentemente la he creado yo.

**Capítulo 5. **

**Secretos con el enemigo**

Un molestoso rayo de sol, la despertó, y se maldijo por no haber corrido las cortinas.

Era muy temprano y siendo domingo, pocos estarían levantados.

A sí que al ver que Liz estaba profundamente dormida, decidió ir a por el almuerzo en el gran comedor, ya que sabía que sus tripas rugirían pronto.

Antes de irse se tenía que duchar, por lo que cogió sus útiles de aseo y se dirigió al baño, dónde una desagradable sorpresa (para ella jeje), le esperaba.

Al abrir la puerta del baño se sorprendió al ver que no estaba sola, una escultural y perfecta figura (babas en el teclado), se encontraba en aquellos momentos delante de ella.

Hermione al verlo sintió como alguien golpeaba sus instintos, y no porque encontrará feo al rubio. Al contrario era mujer y vista tenía. Lo que le fastidiaba verdaderamente era tener que encontrárselo antes de la media noche, es decir antes de su encuentro.

Por eso Hermione, al levantarse, se había acordado de Dios, los santos, los apóstoles y a todo ser religioso, para no tener que pasar por esa situación.

Pero o Dios y su séquito estaban de vacaciones en el paraíso Hawaiano o habían pasado de sus ruegos matinales.

Así que no tuvo más opción que enfrentarse aquel dios platino, sosteniendo su mirada ante los ojos del rubio, procurando no bajar la vista hacía sus perfectas abdominales, y no sonrojarse al imaginarse más allá de la toalla, que se encontraba sujeta a su cintura.

Pero una burlona voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué Granger, admirando mi maravilloso cuerpo?. –Decía el rubio mientras avanzaba lentamente hacía ella.

"Maldita sea, porque tiene que ser tan jodidamente perfecto, lástima que todo su encanto se vaya, cuando abre su boca."

Todo eso pensaba ella, cuando se percató de la cercanía del rubio. Lo que provocó que un terrible bochorno se apoderada de su cuerpo. Mientras sus mejillas eran teñidas por un tono escarlata.

Tranquila Granger, está noche seré todo tuyo.- Dijo mientras la veía burlonamente y soltaba una carcajada.

Cuando Hermione vio que por fin el rubio había desaparecido, una tranquilidad invadió su cuerpo, soltando todo el aire contenido, durante aquellos minutos, que para ella habían sido interminables.

"Maldito Malfoy, siempre me tiene que amargar el día. Y encima ésta noche..."

Pensaba una desmoronada Hermione, mientras gruesas lágrimas, confundidas por el agua de la ducha resbalaban por sus ojos.

Al terminar de vestirse y arropar a Liz, prendió camino rumbo al gran comedor, dónde las preocupaciones de sus dos mejores amigos, se encontraban a flor de piel.

Sabes Ron, estoy muy preocupado por Herms...

A mi también me preocupa, la reacción de ayer fue muy extraña.

Ni me la recuerdes. Se encontraba nerviosa y sé que nos mintió.

Tal vez Harry, pero si ella no nos lo cuenta...

Te entiendo Ron, mejor esperamos a qué ella tome la iniciativa y si vemos que no nos dice nada ya actuaremos en el asunto.

Vale, pero ahora calla, porque cierta castaña se dirige hacía aquí.

" Mierda, yo que pensaba que no encontraría a nadie..."

Buenos días chicos.- Dijo sentándose entre Harry y Ron. Y besándoles en la mejilla, tenía que actuar normal, sino esos dos empezarían a sospechar.

Hermione no sabía como actuar, si mentía la descubrirían y si no se marchaba pronto, Eliz podría despertar y asustarse al no encontrarla.

Así que cogió una servilleta en la que puso un poco de pan, chocolate, fruta y yogur, todo para disfrutar de un buen desayuno.

¿Herms porqué coges la comida?.- Dijo un extrañado Harry.

Eh... porqué... MgGonagall, me ha mandado un trabajo, es que eso de ser Premio Anual es muy agotador.- Dijo, al tiempo que se levantaba se despedía y salía corriendo hacía la salida.

Todo aquél recorrido, fue observado por tres personas, dos que se encontraban en la mesa Gryffindor y se preguntaban el porqué de aquella salida tan rápida y nerviosa de su amiga, y la otra persona sentada en la de Slytherin dónde un rubio, observaba la repentina marcha de su compañera de torre y él sabia la causa.

La chica solo podía correr por los pasillos, vigilando no derramar la comida que se hallaba en sus brazos.

No quería mentirle a sus amigos, pero no se podían enterar de la existencia de Liz, no quería involucrar a más gente.

Al entrar a la torre de premios Anuales la asustó. Un chillido de Liz se oyó por toda la torre.

Hermione asustada por el grito de la niña, corrió rápidamente a su habitación, donde una aterrada Liz, miraba en aquellos momentos, a una bola de pelo que se encontraba en la cama.

¡Mami, mami... quítamelo, tengo miedo!- Decía una asustada y adormilada Liz, mientras se deslizaba hacía la cabecera de la cama.

Hermione se tranquilizó al ver que se trataba de Crookshanks.

Tranquila, no muerde.- Dijo mientras se acercaba al gato y lo cogía.

La niña al ver que no le hacía daño a Hermione, cogió confianza abandonando el miedo que había sentido unos minutos atrás.

Así que gateando se acercó a la orilla de la cama, dónde se encontraba la castaña con el gato en su regazo.

La niña alargó su brazo y todavía con un poco de temor, acarició al gato, que ronroneó al percibir la caricia en su espalda.

Liz al ver que el gato no le hacía daño, empezó a acariciarlo con más fervor, a lo que el gato canela se acomodó en su regazo, provocándole a la niña cosquillas. Así que su dulce risa de inundó la torre.

Mami ¿cómo se llama?.- Decía señalando al gato

Se llama Crookshanks. – Dijo sonriéndole al gato.

Hola Crooshkis, al principio te tenía miedo porque pensaba que me harías pupa, pero ahora te quielo muchísimo.- Le decía al gato, mientras este movía la cola alegremente.

A Hermione esta escena le produjo una inmensa felicidad.

Hasta que unos golpes en la puerta la devolvieron de nuevo.

Se disponía abrir cuando vió que Eliz, ya se encontraba girando el pomo, y lo que vió detrás de la puerta no le agradó.

Hola papi.- Dijo mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas.

Hola preciosa.- Dijo alzándola en brazos.

¿Porqué reías tanto?

¡Ah! Ven que te enseñare a Crooshkis. Es mi nuevo amigo.

Al pasar el umbral de la puerta, Draco percibió la presencia de la castaña, y sintió que en aquella habitación no era bien recibido.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Hermione abandonó la habitación alegando que tenía que buscar un libro en la sala común.

Liz cariño, me voy un momento a bajo de acuerdo.- Dijo, haciéndole una mueca de desprecio a Draco antes de abandonar la habitación.

Cosa que no le pasó desapercibida a la pequeña.

Papi...- Le dijo a un melancólico Draco, mirando la puerta por la que segundos antes había desparecido la castaña.

Papi, me oyes.- Dijo un poco más alto, captando la atención del rubio.

Dime...-Dijo sonriéndole.

¿Por que mami, te odia?.- Dijo una triste Liz.

No me odia, lo que pasa es que yo he sido muy malo con ella, y le cuesta perdonarme.

Ah... y no seréis nunca amigos...

No lo sé, aunque a mi me encantaría que fuésemos amigos.

Lo que ellos no sabían, es que cierta castaña había escuchado toda la conversación y sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

Ahora entendía el cambio de Draco Malfoy, des de principios de séptimo. Ya casi no la llamaba sangre sucia, y sus peleas, no eran como antes... eran como decirlo...insignificantes y siempre se debían por tonterías.

Luego de escuchar tan repentina confesión de su enemigo durante seis años, y reponerse ante la inesperada revelación, ingresó en la habitación.

Dónde vio a un Draco Malfoy sonriente abrazando a Liz.

Mami, que bien que hayas vuelto... ahora estábamos hablando de ti.

"Ni que lo digas, ya lo he oído". – Pensaba ella.

Ven. –Dijo la niña mientras que la jalaba de la mano y la ponía frente a un sorprendido Rubio.

Tú también papi.- Dijo cogiendo su mano.

La niña cuando tuvo las manos de los adultos entre las suyas. Sonrió malévolamente. Haría pasar un mal rato a sus "padres" aunque ella se divertiría.

Papi, mami... Es hora de que hagáis las paces, no quiero tener a mis papis separados antes de la boda. – Todo esto lo decía mientras unía las manos de Hermione y Draco, los que se encontraban incómodos ante la situación

Al tiempo que sus manos se entrelazaban, los rostros sonrosados se hicieron notar.

Los dos chicos al juntar sus manos, notaron sensaciones estremecedoras, que los asustaron. Miedo por lo que podían llegar a sentir en un futuro, tal vez no muy lejano. Y aunque estaban dispuestos a enterrar el hacha de guerra, sus orgullos y miedos, no optaron por la elección que dictaba su corazón. Rompiendo a sí el vínculo, que se había creado al unir sus manos.

Draco fue el primero en salir de la habitación, con las mejillas pinceladas de rosado.

Pensando en las sensaciones, para él prohibidas que había sentido al estar cerca de Gryffinfor.

En cambio Hermione, quedó conmovida, tras aquel gesto del Slytherin. Y pudo sentir que su corazón había quedado malherido, tras recibir aquellas dulces sensaciones, que ahora ella trataba de borrar. Tal vez en su mente las lograría suprimir pero en su corazón sería imposible olivarlas.

Mami ¿estás enfadada con papi?

No cariño, lo que pasa es que me ha hecho mucho daño y todavía estoy dolida. ¿Lo entiendes?

Sí mami. ¿Me lees un cuento?

Claro que sí amor, ¿cual quieres?

Mmmm, te lo puedes inventar tú.

Uy, no sé... yo lo intento pero si no te gusta, lo siento.

Y así entre, cuentos, mimos y charlas... La noche llegó cubriendo el cielo de estrellas. Y desgraciadamente la hora del encuentro se acercaba.

Una adormilada Liz daba cabezazos en el sillón. Hermione al verla, la cogió en brazos y la colocó suavemente en la cama, arropándola y dándole un beso en la frente.

Eran las doce menos cuarto, cuando una nerviosa Hermione se dirigía hacía el tercer piso, dónde un rubio la esperaba.

Draco no tenía intenciones de acostarse con ella. Aunque parecía acostarse con toda chica, la verdad era muy distinta. Solo había mantenido relaciones con dos chicas.

La primera, Pansy Parkinson con la cual a principios de quinto había sentido una profunda atracción. Fue con la que descubrió el mundo de la sexualidad y sus tabúes.

Aunque luego esa atracción pasó, dejando paso a una bonita amistad.

La segunda fue con Cristine Minois, una chica de Ravenclaw, con la que mantuvo una relación de tres meses durante sexto.

Lo de acostarse con Hermione, solo fue un intento de ver hasta dónde llegaba la valentía de la castaña.

Y le había sorprendido. Era capaz de acostarse con él, para que nadie se enterará de la existencia de Liz.

Y aunque Draco, no se metiera con ella en la cama le encantaría, arrimarse con ella y ver sus efectos. Porqué aunque no la insultara no podía pasar sin ver su rostro enojado y es que aquella dulce Gryffindor le encantaba.

Lo que pasaba, era que Draco tenía ojos. Y había que decir que Granger había hecho un cambio espectacular en los dos últimos años, pasando de niña a una bellísima mujer.

Y aunque le costará admitirlo la deseaba, y le encantaría hacerla suya.

Pero unos pasos y una respiración agitada, le hicieron esconderse para dar una calurosa bienvenida a la castaña.

Todo eran problemas para la chica. Primero se encontraba con Liz, que aunque ahora la apreciaba mucho...Le podía causar muchos problemas si la descubrían, y segundo el maldito bicho de Malfoy, que aunque había descubierto un sentimiento diferente al odio cuando había oído su conversación, todavía no sabía como clasificarlo.

Y encima ahora se tendría que acostar con él. Sería una "relación" forzada, ya que ella no le gustaba nada la idea de tener meterse en su cama.

Y no porqué el chico no le gustase. Porque estaba buenísimo y en otras condiciones y no siendo ella, ante tal proposición hubiese estado más feliz que una pascuas.

Pero no era su caso. Ella no soportaba a Draco Malfoy y aunque en un futuro surgiera una amistad no se acostaría con él o eso creía.

Al llegar al tercer piso se dispuso a buscar el cuadro, cuando unas manos en su cintura le hicieron detener el paso.

Buenas noches Granger.- Dijo el rubicundo, siseando como una serpiente que está a punto de devorar a su presa.

Quita tus malditas manos de mi cintura o si no...- No pudo continuar hablando, ya que Draco la había acorralado otra vez , en la pared.

Tranquila Granger, no haré nada que tú no quieras.- Dijo el Slytherin, dejando notar su aliento mentolado en el cuello de la chica.

Y antes de que la chica pudiera, abrir boca para sentenciar la muerte del rubio, el chico ya había juntado sus labios con los de ella.

Hermione se intentaba resistir y trataba de soltarse, empujando al chico por los hombros, pero toda acción era imposible. Al tiempo que tomaba conciencia que era su primer beso y además con su enemigo.

Ella siempre había soñado que su primer beso, sería con su príncipe azul, como determinaban los cuentos muggle, que leía de pequeña.

Al ver que no podía detener al rubio, quiso utilizar sus piernas, pero entonces Malfoy se arrimó más a ella.

Hermione cerró los ojos, pensando que todo era una pesadilla y que de un momento u otro sería despertada por Liz. Lágrimas impotentes, se acumulaban en sus ojos haciéndola sentir impotente en aquella realidad.

Corrió la cara hacia un lado, haciendo que por fin sus labios rompieran la unión. Pero Draco no se detuvo, estaba loco de deseo por la castaña. Así que empezó a besarle el cuello, mientras ella seguía haciendo esfuerzos de soltarse, totalmente inútiles; el chico era mucho más fuerte.

La mano del rubio bajo hasta su vientre, donde empezó a acariciar. La otra mano se posó en la mejilla, a la que empezó a rozar con ternura.

La chica al notar las caricias del rubio no pudo evitar suspirar. Y empezó a llevarse por la pasión del rubio que acariciaba con pasión su cuerpo.

Draco al ver que la castaña, dejaba de forcejear para escapar, sonrió a sus adentros, aunque esa noche no la hiciera suya, pasaría bien esos momentos, con aquella grata compañía

Poco a poco fue llevando a la castaña hacía dentro la habitación.

Draco seguía besando sus carnosos labios, y solo los había dejado un momento, para decir la contraseña. Y rápidamente volvió a su tarea.

La Gryffindor al ver que ya no tenía fuerzas para defenderse, decidió dejarse llevar por aquel diablo de ojos grises, que en aquellos momentos se encontraba mirando su rostro seguramente rojizo, por el calor del momento y las fugaces caricias. La miraba con ¿ternura, No podía ser, deberían ser imaginaciones suyas.

No sabía como pero ya se encontraban en la cama. Él encima de ella, besándola con extrema pasión y desabrochando ya su blusa. Ya que la túnica se encontraba esparcida en suelo, junto a la túnica y blusa de Draco.

Se daba cuenta a medias de lo que se encontraba haciendo. Una parte de ella sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto, y que lloraría amargamente. Pero otra parte sólo quería que aquel rubio extremadamente guapo y sexy siguiera besándola y acariciándola.

Cuando Draco estaba desbrochando ya la falda de Hermione, un rayo de lucidez, traspasó el deseo de aquellos momentos, haciéndole entender lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Hermione al ver, que Draco se había detenido, abrió los ojos, encontrando al chico, mirándola con una sonrisa tierna.

Ella al verse observada se mordió el labio, dando señal de nerviosismo y con voz trémula y pastosa preguntó:

¿Qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo mal?.- Preguntó extrañada, por el repentino cambió del rubio.

Nada preciosa, tú no has hecho nada.- Dijo pegando su frente con la de la chica. Solo que esta noche, no habrá nada entre nosotros. No quiero que luego me reproches que te forcé a acostarte conmigo.

Pero tú dijiste...

Tranquila, no diré nada de Liz.- Dijo mientras dejaba un suave beso en sus labios. Solo me gustaría pedirte dos favores.

Mmmm, bueno si solo me pides dos...- Dijo la chica mientras sonreía dulcemente.

1. Me gustaría que... bueno... que fuésemos amigos y me llamarás Draco. Ya se que no será fácil, pero luego de pelear contigo durante seis largos años, al menos me gustaría que mi último curso aquí fuera más maduro. Y por eso te pido perdón.

La chica al oír la confesión del chico se quedó pasmada. No se esperaba oír esas palabras del gran Draco Malfoy, por eso lo iba a perdonar.

Mmmm, Draco...-Dijo captando la atención del rubio.

Dime.- Dijo con cierto temor a escuchar la posible negación de la chica.

Te perdono.- Aunque la chica no estuviera convencida al cien por cien de aquella "amistad", le quería dar una oportunidad. Ya que el gesto de evitar acostarse con ella, encontrándose en aquella situación tan pasional, merecía un gran esfuerzo de voluntad. Que tal vez ni ella hubiese tenido.

Gracias por darme una oportunidad, el segundo favor si me das una negativa lo entenderé. Pasa la noche conmigo, por favor. Te prometo que solo dormiremos, pero hoy necesito estar con alguien. Necesito el calor de alguien.

¿Y porque precisamente me quieres a mi?

Porque tú en este colegio has sido la única que me ha dado una oportunidad, y has querido mi amistad sin mirar los beneficios. Y como decía mi madre, es lo que hacen los amigos, estar contigo por como eres y no por quien eres.

Draco, ya se que te puede molestar que te pregunte, pero ¿cómo es que hablas de tu madre, en pasado?

Porqué mi madre está muerta, hoy hace un año de su muerte.

Lo siento, no quería herirte.- Decía una afligida Hermione, mientras abrazaba al rubio. Voy a coger las mantas.

¿Y tú para que las quieres?.- Decía una extrañado Draco, viendo a la chica levantarse y coger mantas.

Si vamos a quedarnos a dormir aquí no pienso arriesgarme a pasar frío.

Al oír esto un sorprendido chico sonrío de felicidad, abrazaba a la chica que se encontraba a su lado, tumbada en la cama.

Buenas noches Hermione, que duermas bien.- Dijo depositando un beso en el pelo de la chica. Mientras la agarraba fuertemente, como si tuviera miedo a que se fuera.

Buenas noches Draco.- Dijo, una cansada Hermione, mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos del joven.

Y se dejaron llevar por la calidez que sus cuerpos embargaban, navegando por el mundo de los sueños.

Fin del capítulo 5 

Ola, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo ya que es uno de mis preferidos. Espero que la historia os este gustando ya que es mi primera historia y se hace como se puede.

Gracias por vuestros reviews, me gustan mucho y me animan un montón a seguir. Ahora sin nada más que decir os dejó con las contestaciones y agradecimientos.

**Contestación de los reviews:**

**Mary:** Me encanta verte de nuevo wapa. A mi también me encantan los niños y me he imaginado a Liz como la niña que me gustaría tener. Lo de Draco fue ruïn pero lo tuve que poner para dar paso al trozo de este cap. Espero ke te haya gustado. Besitos y abrazos.

**o0kyoko0o**: Olas wapa, tu review me hizo sonreir. Espero ke te haya gustado la escena de Draco y Hermione. Muchos besitos y cuídate.

**ARiFeR:** Wenas wapa! Ke tal? Espero ke no te hayas estresado con tantos deberes XD. Gracias por pasarte por el fic. Y eso de Herm y Draco mejor ke te esperes al final jeje y luego ya me reñirás. Gracias por tus ánimos besitos y cuídate.

**Rakkie.Tolkien:** Gracias por el review wapa. Espero ke este te haya gustado. Besitos.

**Rocio-Lovegood** Me encanta verte por aquí wapa! Sobre las preguntas la primera espero ke te la haya contestado este cap y sobre la segunda es por parte de la historia, Liz se tiene ke kedar con ella aunque en próximos caps padrino y ahijada se encontraran. Bueno me encanta ke preguntes así me distraigo en clase de lengua jejeje. Besitos y cuídate.

**Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot**: Olas wapa. Liz me obligó a escribir cada día para poder actualizar antes jejeje. Gracias por tu review. A mi también me encanta Liz es tiernísima, y Draco me lo imagino muy dulce con ella. Me alegro que te gustara ya me dirás ke tal. Abrazos.

**Hermiwg** Wenas wapixima! Como conoces a Draco ¿eh, lo has acertado de lleno jeje. Espero ke te haya gustado y que no haya tardado mucho en actualizar. Besos y abrazos.

**Montse:** Olas wapa, gracias por escribir, sobre tu petición del día en familia lo intentaré aunque no te prometo nada ¿okis?. Gracias por los ánimos. Besukis.

**Vangie McDermott:** Olas wapa. Sobre los reviews no pasa nada, más vale tarde ke nunca XD. Y tienes razón si Draco me lo propusiera, no tardaría ni dos segundos a irme con él, jeje... Aunque Hermione al final se ha decido. Bueno Besos y abrazos.

**AleJa M** Wenas wapixima. Me alegro que te rieras y te gustara para eso escribo. Espero ke la escena Draco-Hermione te haya gustado y a partir de ahora empezará el romance jejeje... Bueno te dejo besitos.

**Lorena Potter:** Olas wapa. Sobre tu pregunta ya me la han preguntado más personas y te digo lo mismo que a ellas, esperad al final, jeje. Espero ke sigas leyendo besitos y abrazos.

**DanGrint** Olas wapixima, encantada de volverte a ver. Me alegra ke te haya gustado y ke este capi no te haya defraudado, se hace lo ke se puede. Jejeje.

Espero ke no te estreses con tantos deberes y cuídate. Besos.

**Nadeshiko Malfoy** Gracias por los ánimos y es que me alegran un montón. Espero ke te haya gustado y a partir de ahora habrá más romance! Espero ke estes bien besitos y cuídate.

**monik moony:** Wolas wapixima, encantada de volverte a ver. Me alegra ke te haya gustado y también no haberte defraudado con este cap. Te cuidas linda muakis.

**Flor:** Gracia por tu review wapa. Gracias por los animos me animan a continuar, espero ke este tambien te haya gustado. Me ha hecho gracia cuando he leído ke Liz se parecía a ti, espero ke no te moleste, jejeje. Bueno wapa besos y cuídate.

**laura robles:** Merci pel review reina.Ja ens veurem al cole y espero ke estiguis millor. Muaks preciosa.

**lylian-black:** Oles carinyu! Merxi pel teu review ma fet molta ilu trobar-me'l, i merci per llegir-te'l i que em donguis la teva opinió. Espero veure't més per aquí. Besitus i records. Ja ens veurem dilluns.

**Terry Moon** Wenas wapa! Gracias por el review, y si, el resfriado ya se ha ido, y es que leyendo reviews como el tuyo a una se le quita todo jejeje. Espero ke te haya gustado el cap. Liz es una ricura, es mi personaje preferido. Espero verte pronto besos y cuídate.

**Mireia:** Oles wapa, com em demanaves, el cap 5 ja le publicat espero ke t'hagi agradat. Besukis y molts records. Ja ens veurem demà.

**Därkey:** Woles wapo! Merci pel teu review ma fet molta ilu veure ke m'havies deixat un missatge. Y ja ser ke sóc pesadeta. Bueno molts muakis i cuida't.

Bueno espero no haberme dejado a nadie. Muchos besos y hasta la próxima.

Abrazos de Nerwen Anarion.

Y ahora si no es mucho esfuerzo, me dejan un review (O los que queráis) que me animan. Solo tenéis que pulsar el botoncito morado que dice **go.** Y me haréis muy feliz.

Muchos besos dulces.


	6. ¿Bailamos?

**Adopción en Hogwarts **

**Notas de Nerwen Anarion: **Ola mis niñas! XD me encanta ver la aceptación ke ha tenido este fic, y yo ke me pensaba ke no le gustaría a nadie... Os agradezco mucho vuestros reviews me alegran el día y gracias a todos por ke hemos llegado a los 100! Gracias... Espero ke este capitulo os guste. En este cap he incluido una canción ya ke empiezan las clases de baile, a si ke si alguien kiere escuchar la canción mientras lee, se llama Algo contigo y la canta Sergio Rivero. Es un bolero precioso.

Os dejo con el cap. Besukis!

- dialogo entre personajes

- "..." pensamientos

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la increíble J. K. Rowling menos Liz, que sorprendentemente la he creado yo.

**Capítulo 6.**

**¿Bailamos?**

Era martes y por fin empezaban las clases de baile. Le hacía ilusión, ya que cuando era pequeña, su abuelo le enseño todo el arte de bailar.

Pero todo esto termino con la muerte de su querido abuelo, unos años después.

Recordaba una triste Hermione. Mientras acariciaba la cabellera de Liz, que se encontraba dormida a su lado.

Ella hacía poco que se había levantado recordando con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro el hermoso sueño que había tenido.

Flash back 

Era un hermoso día soleado y se observaban tres figuras a lo lejos sentados en el césped bajo un pleno sol de julio.

Oh mami, estos bocadillos estaban muy ricos.- Decía una niña castaña mientras, cogía otro bocadillo de la cestita de mimbre.

Me alegro que te gusten Liz, pero no comas tanto, que luego te quejas que te duele la barriga.- Dijo una chica, mirando sorprendida como engullía la niña que tenía delante.

Déjala Hermione, está en edad de crecimiento...- Decía el chico que se encontraba a su lado, mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la acercaba hacía su cuerpo.

No me lo puedo creer Draco, siempre la defiendes a ella.- Dijo intentando que su voz fuera molesta, fallando en el intento.

Tranquila princesa, lo que pasa es que Liz al ser menor necesita un abogado que la defienda en estos casos y tu ya eres mayorcita.- Decía el rubio mientras rozaba su nariz con la de la castaña.

Pero está noche te prometo que te defenderé a ti de los monstruos que hay debajo de tu cama.- Dijo seductoramente mientras acercaba sus labio a los de la castaña.

Todo esto era observado por una sonriente Liz, que en aquellos momentos se encontraba jugando con su muñeca de trapo.

Ahora es cuando viene el intercambio de saliva. Ugh...- Dijo la niña tapándole los ojos a su muñeca.- Todavía eres demasiado pequeña Megan.

Después de recordar esos agradables momentos, decidió que ya era hora de levantarse e ir a desayunar, pero una bandeja llena de comida, la sorprendió en la mesita de noche que se encontraba a su lado. Dónde había una nota suspendida en el aire.

Buenos días! Te he esperado en la sala común para ir a desayunar, pero al ver que no bajabas, he subido y os he visto profundamente dormidas y aunque me ha tentado despertaros no he podido al ver la cara de ángeles que teníais, por eso os he traído el desayuno.

_Besos Draco._

Al leer la carta recordó el despertar del lunes, junto a Draco. Fue una sensación de mariposas en el estómago, y también de un extraño bochorno que se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

Flash back 

Una adormilada Hermione abría los ojos con pereza, y al recordar la noche pasada los colores rosados aparecieron en su cara. Ya que si no se equivocaba ni había sido un sueño, había pasado la noche con Draco.

Su pregunta fue confirmada, cuando un abrazo que se encontraba rodeando su cintura la atrajo hacía al cuerpo de la persona que dormía al lado.

Ella como pudo se giró y encaró al cuerpo que yacía a su lado, profundamente dormido.

Era muy guapo, eso no cabía duda. Con aquellos mechones platinados sin gomina cayéndole por la frente, y poseyendo aquellos ojos de matices grises, al que ninguna chica resistía.

Todo eso pensaba, mientras lo miraba embobada. Cuando los ojos del chico se abrieron.

Buenos días...- Dijo mientras, besaba la mejilla de la chica.

Buenos días Draco, ¿Has dormido bien?.

Mmmm sí, he dormido estupendamente...-

Me alegro, pero ahora tengo que ir con Liz, no le gustará despertarse sola.

Ah pues ve, yo me quedaré un poco más, todavía tengo sueño ¿vale?.

De acuerdo, pero si me sueltas harás las cosas más fáciles.

Al ver la cara de confusión de Draco añadió con un leve rosado en las mejillas.

Es que tu... brazo está en mi...- Y antes de terminar la frase, Draco que ya había comprendido la situación, levantó su brazo, dejando por fin a Hermione libre.

Lo siento, no fue mi intención incomodarte.- Dijo el rubio, mientras sus mejillas adquirían color.

Tranquilo, no ha ocurrido nada.- Dijo mientras Hermione se levantaba de la cama dispuesta a irse.

Y con un beso en la mejilla de Draco abandonó la sala. Dejando a un chico totalmente ruborizado.

"Que hermoso despertar, hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien, en cambio hoy...

Fin del Flash Back 

A partir de esa noche, se unieron inconscientemente. Se esperaban para ir a desayunar y cenar. Se llamaban por sus nombres y hasta se podría decir que se trataban con cariño.

Así que vigilando de no despertar en Liz y agradeciendo a Draco mentalmente por el almuerzo se dispuso a comer un poco, pero una voz la interrumpió.

Mami, eres muy mala. – Decía la niña recién levantada, poniendo morritos.

Hermione sorprendida por la voz, se giró.

¿Por que dices que soy mala?.- Dijo poniendo sus manos en las caderas en pose divertida.

Porque te ibas a comer, mi desayuno.

Al oír la respuesta de la niña se echó a reír, le recordaba a cierto rubio. Y a decir verdad se parecían mucho. Los dos eran igual de caprichosos y podían llegar a ser muy arrogantes.

Tranquila, hay para las dos. Si te comieras todo eso te haría daño la pancita.

Ahhh... Ya entiendo. Lo siento mami.- Dijo.

Y así pasaron la mañana, entre juegos y risas, hasta la hora de comer.

Cariño te puedes quedar un rato acá sola, tengo que ir a ver unos amigos. Si quieres puedes ir a molestar a Draco ¿ok?

Vale, pero no tardes mucho.- Dijo besando su mejilla, y bajando las escaleras, hasta donde estaba Draco.

Papi, papi.. ¿Me cuidas un rato?

Claro peque. Pero y Hermione, ¿donde está?

Me ha dicho que iba a ver unos amigos. - Dijo revolviendo el pelo de Draco.

Al terminar de decir eso la puerta de la habitación de Hermione se abrió, dejando paso a una hermosa muchacha, que lucía una falda tejana más arriba de las rodillas, unas botas de ante y un jersey blanco de cuello doblado.

Draco al verla trago saliva, sabía que tenía buen cuerpo, pero sin túnica...estaba hermosa.

Oh mami que guapa estás!.- Dijo una maravillada Liz.

¿Verdad papi, a que mami esta hermosa?.-Dijo poniendo en un aprieto al chico, que en aquellos momentos no reaccionaba.

Sí... está bellísima.- Dijo mirando a Hermione a los ojos.

Gracias por los halagos, y Liz no molestes mucho a Draco-dijo guiñándole.

Claro mami, yo soy una niña muy buena.- Dijo la niña abrazando a Draco.

Bueno me voy.- Dijo besando la mejilla de la niña.

Al cerrarse la puerta de la sala común, Liz miró a Draco malignamente.

Papi...¿me puedo sentar en tus rodillas?

Claro.- Dijo sentándola en sus rodillas.

Te gusta mami ¿verdad?

¿Eh?.- Sorprendido por la pregunta de la niña.

No lo tienes que esconder.

Y tú ¿de dónde sacas estas ideas?

Porque miras a mami, igual que mis papis se miran.

La respuesta de la niña le sorprendió, ya decían que los niños eran muy precoces.

De acuerdo, me gusta, pero ella, solo me ve como un amigo. Y como quieras, que llegue a sentir algo por mi, si me pasado seis años de mi vida insultándola y tratándola mal.

Aquella niña de tan solo seis años le inspiraba una gran confianza y su cabello castaño y ondulado le recordaba tanto a Herms;. Eso hacía que aumentara su aprecio.

Quieres que te cuente un secreto. Pero tienes que prometerme que, no harás preguntas. ¿Vale papi?

Claro princesa, seré como una tumba.- Dijo cerrándose la boca.

Mi madre, un día me contó su historia de amor. Me dijo que ella y mi padre se odiaban a muerte, pero en séptimo todo cambió y mira aquí estoy yo. En estos momentos solo puedo contarte esto, pero ten fe, soy tu hijita ¿no?

Gracias, Liz.- Dijo abrazando a la niña.

**Mientras en el comedor.**

Harry, estoy cada vez más preocupado por Herms. El otro día Padma me dijo, que vio a Hermione escribiendo una lista de cosas para niños; que si juguetes, pasta de dientes... Y que yo sepa Hermione no tiene hermanos.

Que insinúas. ¿Qué Hermione está...- pero fueron interrumpidos.

Hola chicos.- Dijo una sonriente Hermione.

Al oír la voz de la chica, Harry y Ron se atragantaron con la comida, cosa que les provocó una tos, ruidosa.

¿Qué os pasa? Tenéis cara de haber visto un fantasma.

Nada Hermy, y tú ¿como te encuentras?.- Dijo Ron ya recuperado.

Ah, pues bien. Como siempre.

¿Y no te encuentras mal ni nada de eso?

No, porque me tendría que encontrar mal.- Dijo la chica extrañada y comiendo un poco de asado.

No por nada. –Dijeron los chicos tristemente, al ver que su mejor amiga ya no confiaba en ellos.

Que has hecho durante los días que no te hemos visto. Es que desde que nos has abandonado, los días ya no son como siempre. Te echamos de menos.

Hermione al oír a sus amigos, un nudo se le formo en su garganta. ¿Cómo podía ser tan despreciable? Sus amigos preocupados por ella y su salud, mientras ella, jugaba y reía con Liz.

Pero por mucho que le doliera no podía contarles a sus amigos. Al menos no ahora.

Lo siento chicos, no era mi intención dejaros. Pero al ser Premio Anual, la profesora MgGonagall, nos ha mandado a mi y a Dra...Malfoy, organizar todo para el baile de Navidad.

Ah bueno, pero nos tienes que prometer que cuando todo se acabé deberás pasar un buen rato con nosotros.

Os lo prometo chicos.- dijo sonriéndoles y besándoles.

Al ver a sus amigos, ya más satisfechos, decidió que hora de irse hacía la sala. Pero antes cogiendo comida para su niña y Draco, que sin bajar a comer estarían hambrientos.

Adiós chicos y cuídense.- Se marcho con prisas, siendo observada por dos pares de ojos, verdes y azules. Que al ver que la chica había traspasado ya la puerta del comedor, reiniciaron la conversación.

Harry, me dirás que soy un paranoico, pero no ha sido muy raro que Hermione cogiera tanta comida...

Es verdad, ella nunca ha comido mucho, pero si es verdad lo que sospechamos, tendremos que ser cuidadosos... Pero un momento..

Si Hermione está embarazada ¿¿¿¿¿QUIÉN ES EL PADRE DE LA CRIATURA?

La comida fue muy bien recibida. Ya que tanto Draco y Liz se morían de hambre.

Mmmm...Gracias Herms estaba todo muy rico.

Xi mami, estaba buenísimo. Y que ¿ya has hablado con tus amigos?

Si y se llaman Harry y Ron.

Ahhhh... Si son amigos tuyos y de papi seguro que son muy buenos.

Bueno amigos de tu padre...quiero decir de Draco. No lo son mucho.

¿Porque no te caen bien tito Harry y tito Ron papi?.- Dijo esperando la respuesta atentamente.

Bueno, porque...- Dijo el chico sin saber que contestar. Era verdad, que los empezó a odiar porque su padre se lo inculcó llenándole la cabeza con sus estupideces, como todo lo que decía.

Hermione al ver la hora, pegó un chillido, que los hizo voltear.

¿Hermione que ocurre?- Dijo un preocupado rubio al ver la reacción de la castaña.

Draco hace ya un cuarto, que tendríamos que haber empezado las clases que Dumbledore mandó.

¿Qué clases?.- Dijo el rubio pensativo.

Ay dios...- Dijo suspirando.

Las de baile, Draco, las de baile.

Ahhh, es verdad ya no me acordaba.- Dijo totalmente indiferente.

Liz tu no puedes venir así que te quedarás aquí vigilando la torre. ¿Ok? Y no vayas a ningún lado.- Dijo besando su frente y agarrando la mano de Draco, para emprender un maratón hacía la clase de instrumentos.

Ja, si mami se cree que soy tonta y me voy a quedar aquí, no me conoce. Se cree que soy una niña pequeña, diciéndome la tonta excusa de que me quede vigilando la torre.- Dijo la niña imitando la voz de la chica y cogiendo la capa de invisibilidad.

Si me pongo esto nunca sabrá que me he ido, y podré ver a papi en acción. Jeje y solo pensar lo que me iba a perder. -Dijo mientras salía totalmente camuflada por la capa.

Entretanto un chico y una chica jadeaban sonoramente delante de la puerta de su clase de baile.

Ay...mierda, ya no puedo más...- Respiraba agitadamente el rubio.

Como no entremos pronto, el castigo será peor.- Decía la chica respirando entrecortadamente. Y dando unos suaves golpes en la puerta, esta les cedió el paso.

Buenas tardes.- Dijeron los chicos cortésmente.

Sentimos nuestro retraso, profesor.- Dijo Hermione, mirando al un viejo hombre, que los miraba afablemente.

No pasa nada señorita Granger. Está vez lo dejaré pasar. Espero que muestren ganas por aprender y les pido que no haya un mal comportamiento. Acercaos que empieza la clase.

Con timidez se fueron acercando, hacía al profesor. Y empezó a sonar un bonito bolero.

Draco fue el que dio el primer paso. Agarro con sus manos la cintura de la chica. Y ella lazó sus manos detrás del cuello de él.

**¿HACE FALTA QUE TE DIGA  
QUE ME MUERO POR TENER ALGO CONTIGO?  
¿Y ES QUE NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA  
DE LO MUCHO QUE ME CUESTA SER TU AMIGO?**

Y a partir de aquél momento solo existieron ellos dos. Sus cuerpos unidos, sus corazones latiendo al compás de la música, y un montón de sentimientos aflorando a flor de piel.

**YA NO PUEDO ACERCARME A TU BOCA  
SIN DESEÁRTELA DE UNA MANERA LOCA  
NECESITO CONTROLAR TU VIDA  
SABER QUIÉN TE BESA Y QUIÉN TE ABRIGA  
**

Y es que esa letra, tenía tantos sentimientos... Quién iba a decir que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, dejarían atrás los rencores y odios, para dejar paso a la amistad, y tal vez a un posible amor

**¿HACE FALTA QUE TE DIGA  
QUE ME MUERO POR TENER ALGO CONTIGO?  
¿Y ES QUE NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA  
DE LO MUCHO QUE ME CUESTA SER TU AMIGO?  
**

Porqué aunque los dos lo negarán y cerraran los ojos, para no enfrentarse a la realidad, era lo que sus corazones sentían.

Ahora veían cual verdad era aquel dicho. Del odio al amor hay solo un paso . Cuanta razón tenía.

**YA ME QUEDAN MUY POCOS CAMINOS  
Y AUNQUE PUEDA PARECER UN DESATINO  
NO QUISIERA YO MORIRME SIN TENER  
ALGO CONTIGO **

Draco se encontraba en otra dimensión. Abrazado a la chica que empezaba a querer, y oyendo en la lejanía aquella canción; Había sido la llave para que sus ojos se abrieran. La letra de la canción, describía totalmente lo que sentía su corazón.

Veía a Hermione como algo más que una amiga, cuando era besado en la mejilla por la castaña, le hubiera encantado hacerla suya en aquel instante, se ponía celoso de todo chico que se atrevía a acercarse a su castañita, y se moriría si no tenía algo con ella.

**YA NO PUEDO CONTINUAR ESPIANDO  
DÍA Y NOCHE, TÚ LLEGADA ADIVINANDO  
YA NO SÉ CON QUÉ INOCENTE EXCUSA  
PASAR POR TU CASA **

Tenía que confesarle sus sentimientos a Hermione, o mataría al próximo que se le acercará. Necesitaba su sonrisa, sus dulces ojos y sobretodo necesitaba su corazón.

A si que inconscientemente empezó a susurrar la bella melodía en el oído de la chica.

**YA ME QUEDAN MUY POCOS CAMINOS  
Y AUNQUE PUEDA PARECER UN DESATINO  
NO QUISIERA YO MORIRME SIN TENER  
ALGO CONTIGO**

Produciéndole agradables descargas en su cuello. La verdad es que a ella también había empezado a descubrir a otro Draco, un Draco dulce, atento amable... El Draco que la había empezado a enamorar con sus detalles y aunque fuera precipitado debido a los seis años de odio, su corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza y como dicen en el amor y el corazón no se manda.

Cuando la canción terminó y con ella, la susurrante voz de Draco, abrieron los ojos. Despertando de tan dulce sueño del cual no querían despertar.

Al coincidir sus miradas, sus cuerpos sintieron miles de mariposas y como si sus bocas fueran atrayentes imanes, se acercaron. Olvidándose de todo lo que les rodeaba; la clase de baile, el profesor... En aquellos momentos solo existían ellos, Draco y Hermione, y cuando los dos ya tenían los ojos cerrados y estaban a punto de concluir su unión. Una voz les despertó, haciéndoles volver a la realidad.

Abriendo los ojos abruptamente vieron donde se encontraban y maldicieron a sus hormonas. Se habían estado a punto de besar delante de un profesor.

La risa del hombre, les puso todavía más tensión. Ellos pasando momentos vergonzosos y encima se reía.

Bueno chicos si todos los bailes, los hacéis así no habrá problema en el baile. Espero verles el jueves y me gustaría que esta vez fueran puntuales.

Salió por la puerta dejándolos solos en aquella habitación.

Hermione...

Draco

Dijeron los chicos a unísono, y sonrieron. Y lentamente se acercaron y con ternura juntando sus labios, no era un beso pasional, era tierno y derrochante de sentimientos.

Al separarse Draco cogió la mano de Hermione.

Vamos a buscar a Liz.- Dijo entrelazando sus manos con las de ella.

Claro, no le gusta mucho quedarse sola.

Y agarrados de la mano y saboreando la felicidad, se fueron en busca de Liz.

Liz ya hemos llegado. – Dijo sonriente y con ansias de abrazar a la niña.

Princesa sal.- Decía el rubio.

Pero al ver que la pequeña figura no salía por ningún lado, los asustados rostros de Draco y Hermione se hicieron notar.

Y sin perder tiempo, subieron las escaleras dispuestos a mirar en sus habitaciones.

Y después de buscar y buscar, toparon con la realidad.

¡¡¡¡LIZ NO ESTABA!

Fin del capítulo 6 

Jejeje ¿dónde estará Liz? En el próximo capítulo tendremos la respuesta XD. Espero que me perdonéis por haberlo dejado así pero me gustan los finales con suspenso. Espero ke el capi os haya gustado y me lo demostréis dejándome reviews ¿okis? Bueno nos veremos en el próximo cap hasta entonces, BESOS DE NERWEN ANARION!

**Contestación de los reviews:**

**DanGrint** Olas amiga! Me encanta volverte a ver y gracias por tus "wows", me gusta ke te agrade. Espero no haberme tardado mucho en actualizar y que este cap te haya gustado. Besitos.

**AleJa M** Gracias por el review wapa. Sobre Liz es una niña muy listilla y con todo el sentido de la palabra. Espero ke este cap te haya gustado. Besos.

**Laila Doremi:** Gracia wapixima por escribirme. Espero ke este te haya gustado. Cuídate.

**Daana Malfoy:** Olas wapa. Gracias por el review y tranquila ke el fic lo voy acabar como ke me llamo Mònica. Me alegro ke te guste espero verte pronto. Besos.

**Klass2008** Gracias por el review wapa. Me alegra que te haya gustado, una lo hace lo mejor ke puede jejeje. Besitos y cuídate.

**ARiFeR:** Olas amiga! Yo soy la ke me debería sentir afortunada jejeje! Tus reviews me encantan, son larguitos y me ponen de buen humor. Espero ke este cap también te haya gustado. Besitos y cuídate.

**Isabel:** Gracias por pasarte un tiempo por el fanfic wapixima. Besitos.

**Meilin Malfoy** Gracias wapa! Espero ke este te haya gustado. Besukis y cuídate.

**Karen:** Olas wapa me encanta volverte a ver. Lo siento por no haber podido actualizar más rápido, pero espero ke te haya gustado. Bye besos.

**Rocio-Lovegood** Olas wapa! Me encanta recibir tus reviews, son largos y eso me gusta, espero ke este cap te haya gusta y respecto a tu preguntas.

Es verdad Liz oculta un grande secreto pero si te lo digo la historia se va al traste. XD

Porque no se ha dado la situación, aunque en algunos capítulos más adelante se dará el caso y habrá un encuentro entre Dumbledore y la niña.

Espero ke te haya aclarado algo, aunque claro si te respondiera claramente se desvelarían algunas cosas importante de la historia.

Muchos besos y espero verte pronto.

**Nadeshiko Malfoy** Olas amiga! Me alegro ke te guste. Es lo ke me hace feliz, espero verte en el próximo besitos y cuídate.

**Isabel:** Wenas wapa! Porque no soy bruja ke sino te conseguía un chico como Draco XD. Espero ke te haya gustado, besitos.

**chirru** Gracias por dejarme el review te lo agradezco. Besos y cuídate.

**Momiji:** Gracias wapa! Tu review me ha hecho sonreír. Gracias por tus halagos me han hecho sonrojar, espero ke este te haya gustado. Muchísimos besos y cuídate.

**Flor:** Hola linda! Gracias por escribir! Y sí, pobre Liz durmió solita aunque no se enteró de mucho jejeje. Gracias y besos.

**Hermiwg** Olas wapixima! Me alegra ver ke te gusta la historia. Y sobre Draco ¿Porque no habrá chicos como él? Jejeje. Muchos besos y abrazos a ti también.

**FlOrChIzZ:** Wenas wapa! Gracias por tu comentario, no pensaba que gustaría tanto :). Espero no haber tardado tanto y tranquila si se pasan con los deberes ya te enviaré las direcciones de dónde viven XD. Besitos y cuídate.

**Ailed** Olas wapa. Me encanta ver ke tengo lectores nuevos y además has sido el review nº 100. Espero ke te este gustando, muchos beshitos y cuídate.

**LiliMalfoyJolie:** Olas wapa! Me ha hecho mucha ilusión ver tu nombre en los reviews, cunado te lo dije en el colegio dijiste qke me dejarías uno y veo ke has cumplido tu palabra. Muchos besos y espero ke te cuides mucho. Besazos.

**Terry Moon** Wenas wapa. ke tal? Me sorprendió ke me dijeras ke el capitulo estaba tan bien logrado me salió una grande sonrisa en el rostro. Espero ke este no te defraudara. Muchos beso y cuídate.

**draquita malfoy: **Gracias por escribir wapa. Me encanta ke te guste. Yo también estoy en busca del clon de Draco, jejeje.

Muchos besos y cuídate.

Bueno y hasta aquí los hermosos reviews, espero que os haya gustado.

Muchísimos besos y cuidaos hasta el próximo cap.

Abrazos de una servidora Nerwen Anarion

**R**

**E**

V 

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S **

No les cuesta nada, solo aprieten ese botoncito morado que dice **go**, y harán muy feliz a esta chica.


	7. Desapariciones, lágrimas y abrazos

**Adopción en Hogwarts **

**Nerwen Anarion: **Ola amigas! Que tal? Espero que estén muy bien y con ganas de leer el cap, ya que no os quejaréis que ésta vez os lo he hecho bien larguito como compensación de que no puedo contestar a los reviews, lo siento, pero he preferido subir hoy el cap. que no tardar más al final encontraréis alguna respuesta a lo que se me pregunta en los reviews. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis review. Bueno wapisims hasta la próxima.

- dialogo entre personajes

- "..." pensamientos

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la increíble J. K. Rowling menos Liz, que sorprendentemente la he creado yo.

**Capítulo 7 **

**Desapariciones, lágrimas y abrazos **

Lo que estaba ocurriendo no podía ser verdad. Liz no había desaparecido, seguramente se encontraba escondida. Y con esa idea volvió a la sala, dónde Draco la estaba viendo con tristeza.

El chico al ver a Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón. La vio tan apagada. No era la misma Hermione de hacía una hora, en clase de baile.

Sus ojos ya no brillaban como estrellas fugaces. Su sonrisa no iluminaba la oscuridad de su corazón y sus facciones faciales no eran las de Hermione Granger, la chica serena y alegre de siempre, sino más bien las de una madre a quien le han arrebatado lo más preciado del mundo. Su hija.

La castaña al ver al rubio, parado y con semblante serio, se imagino lo peor. Pero todavía cabía la esperanza en su corazón de que todo aquello fuera una broma de Liz y Draco, para asustarla un poco.

Corriendo se acercó al chico y perdiendo la irracionalidad y el control, lo cogió por las solapas de la camisa blanca.

El chico al ver la ira que desprendía Hermione, no la quiso detener. Sabía que se encontraba en estado de shok. Él la dejaría descargar su rabia, al menos a si se desquitaría y cuando necesitara apoyo y un pañuelo de lágrimas allí estaría él para ayudarla

- Draco por favor, dime que Liz está escondida...por favor dímelo...-Dijo la muchacha, chillando mientras alternaba golpes en el pecho del rubio.

- Herms... lo siento, pero Liz no está conmigo.- Dijo el chico, tratando de sonar lo más sereno posible.

- No me digas esto, yo sé que es mentida.-Decía mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- No hace falta que sigas actuando, dile a Liz que salga y luego iremos a comer helado de chocolate.- Dijo tratando de sonreír pero fallando totalmente.

La chica al ver que Draco no decía nada y ver que su rostro permanecía serio, sus ojos se abrieron ante la realidad.

- Draco, Liz se ha ido ¿verdad?.- Dijo la chica en susurro.

Y el chico asintió amargamente. Cómo odiaba ver a una mujer llorando. Le recordaba a su infancia, cuando los llantos de su madre resonaban por toda la mansión. Haciendo que él en su cama se estremeciera de impotencia por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su madre de aquella bestia, a la que tenía que llamar padre.

Hermione se sintió vacía y lentamente fue soltándose de las solapas de la camisa del chico y se dejó caer en el suelo. Dónde comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Había fracasado como intento de madre. Y lo peor de todo era que si algo le ocurría Liz ella no podría vivir con la culpa.

Un calor la despertó de su letargo. Y notó que unos brazos rodeaban su ahora frágil figura. La agarraban con protección, haciéndola sentir segura y especial.

- Herms, tranquila... ya sé que te sientes mal, por la huida de Liz, pero estoy seguro que solo ha ido a dar una vuelta.- Decía Draco, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

- ¿Y si le ha ocurrido algo?.- Decía mientras nuevas lágrimas empezaban otra vez a surcar sus ojos.

- Eso no lo sabremos si no la buscamos. Y me gustas más cuando sonríes. Sabes que decía mi madre:

- Por mucho que llores nada se arreglará, por que las lágrimas solo sirven para estropear el rostro. Por eso te pido que te levantes, te laves la cara y regreses aquí otra vez. ¿De acuerdo? .- Dijo el chico mientras la levantaba y secaba sus lágrimas con el pulgar.

- De acuerdo, pero prométeme que buscaremos a Liz.- Dijo con voz trémula por el llanto.

- Claro Herms eso ni se pregunta. Soy su papi.- Dijo sonriendo tristemente.

- Claro y yo su mami.- Susurró, la chica antes de entrar en el baño.

Minutos después los dos chicos se encontraban buscando a la pequeña niña por todos los pasillos de Hogwarts y de momento no había rastro de Liz, y eso solo incrementaba nervios en los Premios Anuales.

Constantemente se preguntaban dónde podía ir una niña de seis años y en aquel lugar no es que hubiera muchos lugares divertidos.

Después de llevar ya una hora buscando. Hermione ya no se aguantaba más, necesitaba encontrar a la pequeña.

Cuando de pronto una sonrisa asomó en los labios de la Gryffindor. Tenía la manera perfecta de encontrar a Liz, a sí que por sorpresa de Draco se levantó.

- ¿Herms que ocurre?.- Dijo el rubio extrañado por la reacción de la chica.

- Ven, corre, tenemos que ir a la torre de Gryffindor, cuando lleguemos allí, te contaré lo que ocurre.

Así que los dos emprendieron rápidamente la marcha hacía Gryffindor. Al llegar Hermione pronunció la contraseña.

**- Dulces de fresa.- **Dejando paso a la chica a la estancia escarlata.

Mientras tanto Draco prefirió quedarse afuera. Aunque había cambiado, todavía le quedaba un poco de orgullo y prefería no entrar a la jaula de los leones, nunca mejor dicho.

Entretanto una castaña desesperada buscaba a sus dos amigos, Harry y Ron. Necesitaba encontrarles como fuera. Y en aquel momento vio a Harry sentado en una esquina hablando amenamente con Melisa Barton una chica de sexto.

Al verlo, empezó a correr hacía a él. Interrumpiendo la charla que mantenían Harry y Melisa.

Harry al notar su presencia, se giró para encararla y poder prestarle atención a su mejor amiga, que aunque días pasados había sentido atracción pasajera por ella solo la veía como una hermana y fueron cosas del momento y también la gran boca de Ron.

- Bueno cariño me voy.- Dijo Melisa besando los labios del joven y dejando una sorprendida Hermione. Aunque de aquello ya hablarían otro rato.

- Adiós Hermione.- Dijo la chica despidiéndose amablemente.

- Adiós Melisa.- Se trataban tan formalmente porque aunque no fueran grandes amigas, Hermione le había estado dando clases.

- Y... dime Hermy ¿deseas algo?.- Dijo viendo el nerviosismo de su mejor amiga.

- Harry me tienes que prestar el mapa del merodeador por favor.- Dijo la chica sin perder tiempo.

- Pero Herms¿Para que lo quieres?

- En estos momentos no te lo puedo decir, pero por favor déjamelo.- Dijo mientras los ojos se le empañaban.

Harry al ver la desesperación de su amiga por el mapa, desistió en preguntarle por las razones de la urgencia. Así que sin decir nada se levantó y subió rápidamente.

Al cabo de unos instantes un agitado Harry bajaba torpemente por las escaleras. Al llegar al último tramo de las escaleras, se lo lanzó a Hermione quién lo cogió al vuelo.

-Cuídamelo ok ¿Herms?

Gracias por confiar en mi, no te defraudaré.- Dijo la chica mientras le sonreía y emprendía una rápida salida hacía la puerta de la sala común.

Draco que en aquellos momentos se encontraba mirando burlonamente a unos Gryffindors de primero, que al verlo se habían asustado, huyendo en dirección contraria.

Cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y apareció Hermione, sonriendo y con una mirada más serena.

Al ver al chico se tiró a sus brazos donde un atónito Draco la recibió.

- Y dime Herms¿me vas a contar tus locuras o tengo que adivinarlas?

- Ay Draco... tú siempre tan gracioso...-Dijo la chica mientras se separaba del abrazo y le mostraba el mapa.

- Esto nos ayudará a encontrar a Liz.

- Ehem...no es por nada... pero me parece que los pergaminos todavía no tienen inteligencia.

- No es un pergamino normal y corriente. Ya lo verás.

Tras decir una frase que el chico no acabó de oír, el pergamino empezó a llenarse de puntitos, escaleras y muchos, muchos pasadizos. También se percató que aparecían puntitos con nombres.

- Es verdad, es como un mapa. Y si no me equivoco seguramente pertenece a Potter.-Dijo con voz de asombro y a la vez de rencor.

- Pues no, no te equivocas. Pero que más da Draco, olvídate de los prejuicios, lo importante es encontrar a Liz.

- De acuerdo.- Dijo con voz vencida.

Y así los dos se dispusieron a encontrar a Liz. Grata fue su sorpresa, al encontrar el puntito con su nombre. La felicidad embargó sus cuerpos. Pero al ver donde estaba la niña desaparecieron sus sonrisas.

¿Qué hacía Liz en las mazmorras!

Se tenían que dar prisa o los dos pagarían las consecuencias. Solo faltaba que Liz fuera encontrada por Snape, con el carácter que tenía el hombre...

Se las verían crudas para salir de este lío, si es que salían.

El rubio y la castaña se dirigieron una mirada de pánico y los dos salieron corriendo dirección las mazmorras.

Si ser madre eran aquellas aventuras tan entretenidas se plantearía tener hijos en un futuro muy, muy lejano. Aunque la sensación de cariño y felicidad cada vez que era llamada mami, o recibía un abrazo era indescriptible.

- Herms, que camino escogemos¿el de la derecha o el de la izquierda?

- A ver según el mapa Liz se encuentra en el de la derecha.

- Pues vamos, la tenemos que encontrar como sea, el despacho de Snape está cerca.

Draco que era el que más conocía las mazmorras iba delante y Hermione lo seguía detrás dándole las indicaciones para seguir.

Y justo cuando quedaban cinco metros para encontrarse con Liz, apareció su peor pesadilla.

- Buenas tardes señor Malfoy... Granger.-Dijo el profesor de pociones pronunciando despectivamente el nombre de la última.

- Buenas tardes tenga profesor.- Dijo Draco amablemente, no por nada Snape era su padrino.

- "MIERDA".- Pensaron los chicos a unísono, la suerte no era su fuerte. Justamente se lo tenían que encontrar, y conociéndolo no sería fácil que los dejará.

- Dígame señorita Granger¿donde iban con tantas prisas?.-Dijo maliciosamente, poniendo en un aprieto a la castaña.

- Aaahhh...bueno... es que...Malfoy-Empezó a balbucear no se le ocurría nada, no servía para mentir ni para ser actriz.

- Profesor no se preocupe, Granger me estaba persiguiendo, para darme los folletos del baile. Y yo para escaparme de sus molestos chillidos, me he puesto a correr, pero se ve que la gente como ella no entiende que los Malfoy no trabajan en cosas sucias.- Dijo el chico lo más fríamente posible. Al menos le sirvió de algo estar en Slytherin.

- Muy bien señor Malfoy. Tranquilo yo lo entiendo, la tengo en clase.- Dijo siseando malévolamente. Y mirando a Hermione despectivamente.

El profesor que parecía haberse tragado la mentira que Draco había expuesto, retomó su camino.

Los chicos que ya suspiraban aliviados, se vieron otra vez expuestos en la cuerda cuando Snape, retrocedió.

- Ah señorita Granger, se me olvidaba, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por chillar y correr en los pasillos. Aunque sea Premio Anual no se le es permitido, tal desfachatez.- dijo burlonamente. Le encantaba fastidiar aquel trío compuesto por Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y como no la sabelotodo Hermione Granger.

Por fin el huraño profesor de pociones había desparecido completamente de sus vistas.

- Será maldito, me castiga a mi y a ti encima te felicita. Sin embargo gracias Draco, has hecho una fantástica actuación. Aunque la que haya salido malparada haya sido yo, te lo agradezco.

- Lo siento Herms, era la única excusa que me ha parecido creíble. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger peleándose no es ninguna novedad. Y por lo que parece Snape también lo ha creído así.

- Bueno y por fin podremos encontrar a Liz, se supone que tiene que estar por aquí.

Los dos chicos miraban atentamente cada lugar de las mazmorras. Aunque no había rastros de la pequeña.

- Liz...Liz...¿dónde estás?- Decía una Hermione intranquila por no encontrar a la niña.

- Sal princesa, somos papi y mami.- Decía Draco.

Mientras avanzaban por el largo pasillo, se percataron que en el fondo había un armario, Y al acercarse percibieron que se oían como pausados sollozos.

Hermione esperanzada de que se pudiese tratar de Liz, empezó a correr directa al armario, seguida de cerca por un Draco optimista.

Al estar enfrente del armario, dio un largo suspiro y sin pensárselo dos veces y de un tirón abrió las puertas del armario.

Y que sorpresa se llevó al ver que estaba vacío, pero su instinto de "madre" y el mapa del merodeador le indicaban que la niña se encontraba allí adentro.

- Liz, cariño quítate la capa, mami está aquí. Nadie te hará daño.

Lo que sucedió después alegro a Draco y Hermione. La pequeña niña apareció en el armario, encogida y dando pequeños hipidos a causa de las lágrimas.

Hermione no tardó ni dos segundos, en coger a la niña en brazos y apretarla contra su pecho. Se había asustado tanto al ver que había desaparecido, necesitaba su risa contagiosa, despertar junto a ella cada mañana y leerle un cuento antes de irse a dormir.

La chica se puso a llorar imitando a la niña, no eran lágrimas tristes sino al contrario, eran de felicidad por haberla encontrado.

Draco al ver la hermosa escena lo único que hizo fue abrazarlas. Y al hacerlo volvió al pasado, recordando el cariño que le brindaba su madre.

Después de los minutos emotivos se marcharon a la habitación donde la pequeña Liz, ya más animada fue interrogada por una Hermione ya más alegre.

- ¿Porqué te has ido Liz?- Dijo con voz seria, mientras miraba a la niña.

- Mami, yo no me he ido, solo quería ver como bailabais. – Dijo la niña sonriente. Quería ver como papi te pisaba los pies...jejejeje.-Dijo susurrando la niña, aunque fallando en el intento ya que fue oída.

Hermione no pudo aguantarse la risa y empezó a reírse junto a Liz, contrastando con un enfadado Draco, ya que le molestaba que rieran de él. Pero tras un buen rato de seriedad no pudo aguantarse a la risa contagiosa de sus compañeras de torre y se les unió.

- Y luego cuando he salido de la torre, ya no estabais y os he querido buscar y como este cole es tan grande me he perdido y me he asustado, por eso me he escondido en el armario y como no veníais me he puesto a llorar porque tenía miedo de no volveros a ver.- Continuó la pequeña mientras se mordía las uñas.

- Bueno pero prométenos que no te volverás a ir, porque a tu mami y a mi nos has asustado mucho. ¿Vale princesita?.- Dijo un Draco alegre y abrazando a la niña.

- Claro papi, os quiero mucho.- Dijo abrazando a los dos y besando sus mejillas.

Hermione ya más tranquila se levantó ya que tenía que ir a devolverle el mapa a Harry y así de paso hablarían. Aunque tendría que usar alguna mentira por no desvelar a Liz.

- Bueno voy un momento a ver a Harry y de paso le devolveré esto. Sed buenos y no hagáis travesuras.- dijo besando la mejilla de Liz, y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Draco, lo que le dejó muy sorprendido.

Al salir por la puerta, Liz miró a Draco pícaramente, dejando entrever una sonrisa maliciosa.

A Draco se le pusieron los pelos de punta, aquella niña podía ser muy precoz cuando quería.

- Papi, me lo vas a contar o te lo tengo que sacar a la fuerza.- Dijo la niña bromeando.

- Que quieres decir Liz, no sé a que te refieres.- Dijo Draco queriendo engañar a la niña.

- Papi, aunque tenga seis años no soy tonta. Soy una brujita muy lista y si intentas engañarme te advierto que no lo lograrás. A si que ya me lo puedes contar o sino le diré a mami que me das muchos dulces, y sabiendo como es me parece que no le va gustar.- Dijo en tono chantajista y mirada traviesa, cosa que provocó una inmensa gracia en Draco.

- Y dime, que quieres saber... –Dijo Draco.

- Quielo que me cuentes lo que ha pasado durante la clase de baile. Y con lujo de detalles, no cuentes la versión light.

Draco quedó sorprendido de la respuesta de la niña. Para sus años era muy madura, ya que no se le escapaba ni una.

- Bueno primero de todo llegamos a la clase, y como era de suponerlo llegamos bastante tarde, llamamos a la puerta y el profesor nos dio permiso para entrar... Bla, bla, bla.

Luego de estar hablando durante más de media hora, Liz ya se encontraba cabezando y es que no era para menos, Draco había estado hablando de la clase de baile, pero no la clase que ella quería que le contara, donde salían los romances de Draco y Herms, las miradas cargadas de pasión y el beso de película.

Si no al contrario, le había relatado la hora y cuarto de la clase. Como era su profesor, la música que habían escuchado (que había sido poca), los pasos que su profesor les había enseñado. Pero no había dicho nada del interés de la niña.

Liz que ya no aguantaba más la aburrida charla de Draco, lo calló poniéndole la mano en la boca, impidiéndole que de su boca saliera sonido alguno, y sin interrupciones por medio se dispuso a hablar.

- Haber papi, a mí este trozo de la conversación como que no me interesa, yo quiero la parte donde empieza la acción, porque supongo que algo habrá ¿no?. -Dijo la niña mirándolo atentamente.

- Draco al ver que la niña no desistía, abandonó sus intentos para que la niña se durmiera.

- Ay princesa... Y yo que pensaba que te habías dormido.

- Jo, papi venga cuéntame. ¿Ya sois amigos, tú y mami?

- Sí, y desde que me perdonó soy más feliz.

- ¿Qué ha pasado hoy en la clase de baile? Y no me engañaras porqué he visto como os mirabais.

- Eh... bueno... pues...nos hemos... – Decía Draco cuando fue interrumpido.

- ¡Os habéis besado, y dime que tipo de beso ha sido, tierno, un o un beso más alasionado.

- Se dice apasionado Liz. Y el beso que nos hemos dado ha sido... Un momento... Y tú ¿cómo sabes todas estas cosas?.- Decía Draco en tono paternal.

- Ah pues las he visto en las revistas de mi primo y en las telenovelas muggles.

- Sabes papi estoy muy feliz...-Dijo abrazándose a Draco.

- Y dime ¿A qué se debe esta felicidad?

- Porque por fin tendré un hermanito.- Decía la niña mientras contaba los deditos de su mano.

- Y según mis cálculos nacerá en febrero más o menos. Porqué el embarazo de mi perrita duró unos dos meses.

Draco soltó una sonora carcajada, era inevitable no amar a esa niña.

-Ay Liz... -dijo removiendo el pelo de la niña. Primero de todo y aunque me duela decírtelo no vas a tener un hermanito, porque Herms no está embarazada y segundo es que los niños nacen a los nueve meses de embarazo.- Dijo Draco.

- Aaahhh...pero yo quiero tener un hermanito... Esta noche cuando a mami vuelva le pediremos permiso, y si ella quiere le podremos encargar un hermanito a la cigüeña. ¿ok papi?.-Decía la niña con voz ilusionada.

- Cariño me parece que Herms, no querrá tener todavía un hijo. Ella todavía es muy joven y tener un bebé es una tarea muy complicada.- Decía Draco, esperanzado de que la niña entrara en razón o ya se veía escribiendo una carta a la tal cigüeña que no existía.

- Pero papi, mami no se puede molestar, al contrario la que quizás puede quejarse es la linda cigüeña porque es ella la que tiene que traer al niño desde Paris.-Decía la niña cabezota.

- Liz, no quiero romperte las ilusiones pero los niños no vienen de Paris, ni se pueden pedir por catalogo.

- ¿Ah no¿Y de donde salí yo?. –Dijo la niña extrañada y a la vez inocente.

- "¡Mierda! Ahora si que la hemos liado, y ahora yo que me inventó para una niña de seis años..."Pensaba un atosigado Draco, es que siempre hablaba más de la cuenta.

- Papi ¿me cuentas de dónde salen los niños?

- Sí, sí... A ver... Primero papi tiene una semillita, y cuando papi y mami se quieren mucho planta la semillita en la barriguita de mamá. La cuidan con mucho amor y cariño y al cabo de nueve meses sale el bebé.- Dijo un Draco esperando, que la niña no hiciera más preguntas.

- Ah ya entiendo... Pero todavía puedo tener un hermanito. Como tú y mami os queréis, puedes plantarle la semillita.

Draco ya no sabía como distraerla, aquella niña era muy listilla.

- Vamos Liz, ya es muy tarde, ven acuéstate que te leeré un cuento

- Mmmm... yo no quiero acostarme...

- Liz si no te duermes, le vas a dar un mal ejemplo a tu hermanito...

- Vale papi, tengo mucho sueño...-Dijo la niña rápidamente mientras se acostaba y se tapaba con las mantas.

- ¿Papi me lees el cuento de blancanieves?

- Tendrá que ser otro porque yo este no me lo sé.

- Esta en la biblioteca, mami siempre lo deja allí.

Por fin había conseguido distraer a la niña. Y es que los cuentos servían para mucho.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

En la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Gracias Harry, cuando quieras te devuelvo el favor.- Dijo abrazado al chico de verdes ojos.

- De nada Hermy, sabes que estoy aquí para lo que desees. Solo me gustaría que tuvieras más confianza en nosotros, presiento que me estas ocultando algo.

La chica puso a maquinar su cerebro. Era el momento de buscar una excusa para que el chico supiera para que había querido el mapa.

- Harry, sé que esta semana os he dejado un poco abandonados, pero...- Hermione fue interrumpida por la voz de Harry.

- Hermy ¿estás embarazada?.-Dijo un Harry sin tapujos, si era verdad lo que decía Padma, quería oírlo de los labios de su mejor amiga.

- De dónde había sacado Harry que ella, Hermione Granger podía estar embarazada. Esa directa pregunta la dejó K.O, se esperaba de todo menos esa cuestión. El mundo se había vuelto loco.

- A ver Harry¿que sandeces estás diciendo?-Decía una exaltada Hermione.

Ante tal grito, la gente de la sala común que no era poca se giró expectante y a la vez interesada en la conversación que mantenían los dos amigos. No por nada eran todos unos chismosos.

La chica en ver, la cantidad de ojos por la que eran observados, hizo aumentar su furia. ¿Pero quiénes se creían?.

- "Serán cotillas..."- pensaba cabreada Hermione, la gente era capaz de todo para hacer que los demás les prestarán atención-

- ES QUE ACASO TENEMOS ALGO EN LA CARA! GIRAOS Y BUSCAOS UNA VIDA, PANDA DE CHISMOSOS!- Chilló una enfadad Herms, harta de ser el centro de atención.

Al oír tal mandato todos se giraron horrorizados, pensando a la vez que la pacífica y agradable prefecta y ahora Premio Anual había sido poseída por el mismísimo Diablo.

La chica al ver que ya no era escuchada por nadie, cogió a Harry por la manga del jersey, arrastrándola con ella, a un rincón más apartado.

Tras contar hasta diez y calmar su agitada respiración, por la sorpresa que le había causado al oír tal pregunta, se dispuso a aclarecer el rumor, que había llegado a los oídos de su amigo.

- Dime Harry, de donde sacas que estoy ¿embarazada?. Dijo seriamente Hermione.

- Bueno... a ver... es que Padma le dijo a Ron, que en clase de Aritmancia te vio, escribiendo en una lista cosas para niños, y como sé que no tienes hermanos y te comportabas de forma extraña... pues...- decía un cabizbajo Harry, cuando fue intervenido por la castaña.

- Pensasteis que estaba embarazada ¿no?- Decía una ya más tranquila Hermione, eso sería fácil de arreglar.

- Pues lo siento Harry, aunque me sepa mal por ti de momento no vas a tener un sobrinito.-Dijo una sonriente Herms.

- Jejeje, pues aunque me alegro de que no lo estés, ya me había hecho una idea a tener un sobrinito. Ya me lo imaginó diciéndome tito Harry, me lo pasaría muy bien enseñándole a montar en la escoba. Y si fuera niña, sería mi linda pequeñita, y la cuidaría de los acosadores de Hogwarts.

- Pobrecilla, lo que le espera...jejeje.

- Aaahhh ahora que me acuerdo ¿Harry Potter, no tienes nada que contarle a tu amiguita del alma?- Dijo con demasiada dulzura.

- Pues... me parece que no...- Dijo Harry controlando a su amiga, le encantaba hacerla enojar.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER! O me lo dices o tendremos que tomar medidas... un poco drásticas...- decía mientras hacía tronar sus dedos.

- Vale... vale... no te pongas así, solo te quería molestar un poco. Sabes que entre nosotros no habrá secretos. Tú y Ron son como mis hermanos.

- Ya lo sé Harry, y dime ¿que fue esa escenita de antes con Melisa?

- Aaahhh pues mira, somos novios...- Dijo un avergonzado Harry, no le gustaba hablar de sus intimidades.

- Muy bien Harry.-dijo denotando sarcasmo.

- Esto ya lo he podido ver yo, hasta aquí he llegado. Yo lo que quiero que me cuentes, es cuando empezasteis a salir.

- Verás desde que me la presentaste en la biblioteca, nos empezamos a saludar y hacernos buenos amigos. Y poco a poco se fue creando una atracción entre nosotros. Es decir nos empezamos a gustar. Hace dos días que salimos, exactamente hoy en la noche hará tres, ya que le pedí para salir, a la luz de la luna durante nuestras charlas nocturnas, para ser más exactos. ¿Complacida Hermy?

- Sí, me alegro por ti Harry. Te lo merecías, Melissa es muy buena chica y ya verás lo feliz que te hará.

La chica observó el reloj y al ver la hora que era , se levantó decidia a irse. Había estado hablando con Harry más de dos horas, tenía que volver a la sala común.

- Bueno Harry tengo que irme, que sepas que os quiero mucho.- Dijo abrazando a su amigo.

- Y dale recuerdos a Ron.

- Adiós Hermy y cuídate linda, ya nos veremos mañana a la hora del almuerzo.

La sala de los Premios Anuales se encontraba en total silencio y oscuridad. No había rastros de Liz ni de Draco, y eso ya era extraño porqué convivir con aquellos dos era como vivir con un batallón.

Y eso fue lo que le extraño a Hermione, que no se oyera ni el volar de una mosca.

¿Dónde se habrán metido esos dos?.- Se pregunto en alto a si misma al observar la sala principal vacía.

Decidió subir las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios. Optó por ir por las escaleras de la derecha, las que conducía a su habitación.

Seguramente que Draco y Liz se encontraban allí. Como otras veces en las que Draco la esperaba despierto solo para desearle las buenas noches.

Pero se sorprendió al abrirla y ver que su habitación se encontraba vacía. Sin rastros de que nadie hubiese entrado.

Al ver que allí no había nadie decidió ir a la habitación de Draco, y esperaba encontrarlos allí. Si hubieran salido Draco le hubiese dejado una nota para que no sé preocupara.

Al encontrarse frente a la puerta del chico, llamó un par de veces y al no recibir respuesta del interior, entró. Y cual fue su sorpresa al entrar, observar que la habitación del chico se encontraba en total penumbra y silencio.

Sus ojos tardaron un poco acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitación, y cuando lo hicieron pudo observar que la cama del chico estaba siendo usada por dos bultos que sobresalían en la oscuridad.

Con una sonrisa en la cara y pronunciando un leve _lumus _con su varita en alto, pudo obtener una visión más extendida de la habitación, y ver con sus ojos la linda imagen que se extendía en aquellos momentos ante sus ojos.

Un "padre" y una "hija", sumergidos en el mundo de Morfeo. Liz parecía un angelito, el pulgar de su mano izquierda se encontraba en su boquita y el brazo derecho caía descubierto al borde de la cama y se encontraba encogida, y no era para menos ya que la sábana no la cubría lo más mínimo.

Luego se fijó en la otra persona que ocupaba la cama y sonrió para sus adentros al ver a Draco, si con los ojos abiertos era guapo, con los ojos cerrados a su belleza se le sumaba una inocencia angelical. Se encontraba abrazando protectoramente a la pequeña, como si tuviera miedo que se desvaneciera y pudiera perderla.

Hermione al verlo sonrió, aquella imagen merecía ser retratada y ella sabía cómo.

**Retratrus mostrus**.- Y de su varita apareció nítidamente una fotografía que contenía la linda imagen.

Miraba de hacer el mínimo ruido, no quería perturbar sus sueños. Se acercó a la cama y los abrigó con las sábanas, cubriendo totalmente sus cuerpos. A Liz le colocó el brazo dentro la cama y besó su frente.

- Buenas noche mi niña.- Susurró, mientras acariciaba su frente y la veía dormir.

Luego se dirigió al lado de Draco, su rostro sereno daba seguridad incluso durmiendo. Apartó un rebelde mechón platino que caía encima de sus ojos y beso sus labios.

- Que descanses Draco.- Susurró, al tiempo que un repentino bostezo inundaba su boca, haciendo denotar el cansancio y sueño.

Por lo que decidió hacerse un hueco al lado de Liz, quedando así la pequeña niña en el medio de los dos adultos. Al cabo de unos minutos de haberse acostado (con ropa incluida) su respiración se volvió más calmada y pausada dejándose llevar por las alas de Morfeo.

**Fin del séptimo capítulo**

Ola wapas, espero que el capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado y sino me lo decís y se irá mejorando.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bueno y ahora doy las gracias por sus reviews a:

**Meilin Malfoy****, moni moony, karen, chirru, ****lunatica87****, Ahgness Black, Mary (gracias por los 2 reviews) ****DanGrint****, flor, aRiFeR (gracias por el mega-review), ****Rocio-Lovegood**** (viva tus preguntas!) draquita malfoy, ro..., ****AleJa M****, LiliMalfoyJolie, ****Traviesa1500****Ailed****Nadeshiko Malfoy****, momiji, ****Hermiwg****, shira, ****Terry Moon****Klass2008****, fiore malfoy(bienvenida wapa!) kiara-malfoy.**

Lo siento por no contestar uno por uno y hacerlo generalmente pero era la única manera de poder subir el cap hoy y no haceros esperar.

**Respuestas o dudas.**

- No habéis pensado nunca en montar una agencia de detectives?

Descubriendo cosas, sois las mejores XD. A la pregunta que me han hecho muchas lectoras sobre lo de Liz, Draco y Hermione os digo que habéis acertado de lleno, espero no haber sido muy obvia.

**Nadeshiko Malfoy**sobre tu pregunta si me gusta Shamang King te diré que exactamente no te lo puede decir porque ni me la he leído ni la he visto (la han hecho por TV?) Pero un día me leí un fanfic que me gustó mucho, ósea que indirectamente me gusta ¿no?. Bueno besitos.

- Sobre Harry y Ron se enteraran en el próximo cap ¿ok, y lo siento si no salen mucho, pero intentaré que salgan un poquito más, aunque debéis entender que los protas son Draco, Hermione y Liz.

- Os prometo que si encuentro chicos como Draco ya os los enviaré por correo. Aunque si tarda en llegaros es porque hay mucha demanda. XD

¿A qué hora os conectáis al msn, es ke nunca coincidimos. Si queréis agregadme muy contenta de hablar con vosotras.

Espero que os haya aclarado algo, y deciros que vuestros reviews me encantan y animan un montón.

Mucho besitos y abrazos. Cuidaos lindas!

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Dejen algún review solo para decirme que tal, a ver si me animan y decido continuar. Depende de sus **reviews** para que ponga el segundo. ¡Me conformo con uno!

R 

**E **

**V **

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

No les cuesta nada, solo aprieten ese botoncito morado que dice **go**, y harán muy feliz a esta chica.


	8. Secretos descubiertos y preparativos nav

**Adopción en Hogwarts**

**Notas de Nerwen Anarion**: Hola lindas! Espero que estén muy bien, y vengan con ganas de leer este cap, ya que en el próximo se descubrirá casi todo. Hoy os responderé a los reviews ya que por fin he terminado la semana de exámenes!Espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviews (cuanto más largos mejor XD) así me animo ¿vale? Bueno os dejos hasta el final. Besitos.

- dialogo entre personajes

- "..." pensamientos

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la increíble J. K. Rowling menos Liz, que sorprendentemente la he creado yo.

**Capítulo 8**

**Secretos descubiertos y preparativos navideños**

Ya había pasado una semana des de aquella mañana en la que se habían despertado los tres en la misma cama, y eso significaba que el baile de navidad quedaba a tan solo de tres días.

Todo el mundo (99 de las féminas) se encontraba eufórico, comprando los últimos detalles para que todo saliera perfecto. Fueras por dónde fueras solo se oía conversaciones al estilo de:

- ¿Y si no me sube el cierre del vestido¿Cómo llevo el pelo, rizado, liso o me lo recojo¿Me quedará bien este pintalabios¿Y si me besa, que hago?...y cosas así por el estilo.

En cambio los chicos se lo tomaban las cosas con más calma, con más... pereza y tranquilidad. Incluso la mayoría todavía no sabía ni que traje iban a ponerse, cosa impensable tratándose de las chicas.

En la sala de los Premios Anuales una cabizbaja y adormilada Hermione se encontraba pensando en la última semana, mientras las risas de Draco y Liz resonaban por toda la sala, también se escuchan los maullidos de inconformidad del pobre Crookshanks, seguramente esos dos le estaban enseñando otra vez a bailar, luego que no se quejarán si recibían un arañazo.

De pronto oyó una pregunta, que hizo poner en alerta a sus orejas.

- Papi...-Poniéndose seria de repente.

- Dime princesa.- Dijo Draco prestándole atención, dejando ir al pobre gato que al verse liberado salió corriendo rumbo desconocido.

- Mmm¿tú y mami... se han peleado?.- Dijo la niña tristemente.

Hermione al oír la pregunta de la niña, una estaca fue clavada en su corazón. Se sorprendió de la observación de la niña, pero es que era verdad, entre ella y Draco ya nada era igual, y todo comenzó la mañana después de que despertarán los tres en la misma cama.

Draco se mostraba frío como el hielo. Sus palabras y gestos cariñosos habían desaparecido por completo, y ya casi ni se hablaban. Aunque tampoco no coincidían mucho en la torre, sabía por lo que le contaba Liz, que Draco se iba muy temprano de la torre y ella misma comprobaba, que no llegaba pasadas las once.

¿Sería que Draco estaba saliendo con alguien?

Ahora la castaña esperaba impacientemente la respuesta de Draco, aunque nunca la oyó. Luego de unos minutos de silencio oyó a la niña decir con voz alegre.

- Vale papi, será nuestro secreto.

- Así me gusta, no se lo puedes decir a nadie vale.

- Si papi... ssshhhh.- Dijo la niña poniéndose el dedo en la boca en señal de silencio.

- Ah papi pero a cambio quiero que luego me la enseñes. Primero tengo que cambiarme.

- De acuerdo, espérame en media hora aquí abajo.- Dijo el rubio cogiendo la mano de la pequeña castaña, conduciéndola a su habitación.

La niña al entrar a su habitación encontró a Hermione con los ojos irritados y llorosos, estaba a punto de iniciar una conversación, cuando unos golpes en la puerta principal, le impidieron hablar.

Hermione al escuchar los golpes se levantó del borde de la cama y sonriéndole a la niña descendió las escaleras para ver quién llamaba la puerta.

Cuando la abrió se encontró con los rostros sonrientes de Harry y Ron.

- Buenos días Hermy.- Dijeron los chicos a coro.

- Buenos días, pero que raro ¿seguro que son mis amigos?- Dijo mirándoles con extrañeza.- Que han hecho con ellos...- Dijo de forma divertida.

- Somos nosotros Hermy, lo que pasa es que como ya no vamos casi nunca a desayunar juntos, hemos hecho un gran esfuerzo para levantarnos temprano y te hemos venido a buscar y así no recibíamos un no por respuesta.

- De acuerdo chicos, tampoco tenéis que ser tan sarcásticos. Ah y pasad no es quedéis a fuera, que vais a coger frío.

- Ahora bajo.

Pero al acabar de decir aquella frase una voz la hizo ponerse pálida.

- Mami, mami ¿dónde está mi jersey morado?- Liz se encontraba en la parte superior de la escalera, en aquellos instantes siendo vista por todos los presentes.

Ahora si que la había liado, Harry y Ron acaban de ver a Liz y eso era lo que menos quería que ocurriese.

- Oh, oh...- Murmuró la niña al ver que Hermione se encontraba acompañada con gente que ella no conocía.

- Herms ¿quién es ella?- Preguntó Harry, mirando anonado a la pequeña. Que en aquellos momentos se encontraba mirando hacía el suelo avergonzada.

- Ella es...

- Lo siento mami, pensaba que estabas sola...- Dijo la niña mientras sus ojos se aguaban.

- ¿MAMI¿la niña te acaba de llamar mami?- Dijeron los chicos totalmente sorprendidos.

- Ssshhhh, tampoco tienen que hacer un escándalo.- Dijo la chica sonrojada.

- Pensamos que estabas embarazada, no que ya eras madre.

- Eso ya lo aclaramos ¿no Harry, y además no es mi hija.- Dijo la chica mirando la niña que tenía el rostro ensombrecido.

- Pues...¿quién es ella?- Preguntó Ron señalando a Liz.

- Primeramente no es mi hija, a ella la encontré...- Dijo girándose y observando a la niña, para encontrar la explicación adecuada.

- No es por nada pero... cabello castaño y ondulado...ojos azul / grisáceo...piel tostada... es idéntica a ti menos en los ojos que aunque me cueste reconocerlo son como los de Malfoy, color metálico.- Enumeró Harry.

Hermione, luego de escuchar las palabras de su amigo miró a la niña. Tratando de procesar las palabras de Harry. Y realmente si que tenía un parecido entre ella y Draco, y la verdad ya se le había pasado alguna vez por su cabeza aquella pregunta ante el parecido tanto físico como psicológico. Por unos instantes se imaginó estar casada con Draco y tener a Liz de hija. Pero desechó aquella idea: Draco ya se había buscado a otra.

- Liz. -Dijo la chica acercándose a la pequeña y arrodillándose para estar a su altura.

- Dime mami.

- Tu jersey está en el cajón de la mesita de noche, vuelve a tu cuarto y vístete yo volveré en un rato tengo que hablar con mis amigos. ¿Vale?

- De acuerdo. Mami... ¿me perdonas?- Dijo la niña en un murmullo.

La chica al ver la triste carita de la niña, no pudo evitarla cogerla en brazos.

- Ahora vengo chicos tengo que hablar con ella.- Y con la niña en brazos fueron a su habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación la sentó en la cama, y cogió sus manitas entre las suyas.

- A ver cielo, prométeme que no vas a llorar.- Dijo Hermione acariciando sus manos.

- Pero mami, yo lo ziento mucho. Me dijiste que tus amigos no me podían ver, y ahora te habré causado problemas. He sido una niña muy mala.

- Cariño tranquila, no pasa nada. Algún día se lo tenía que contar. Mejor, así me has ahorrado la situación.- Dijo sonriendo y besando la cabeza de la niña.

- Mami te quielo muchísimo.- Dijo abrazando fuertemente a la chica.

- Ahora me tengo que ir, vístete y pórtate bien. ¿vale cielo?- Dijo la chica mientras se levantaba.

- Sí mami. Adiós y suerte.- Decía la niña moviendo sus manos en señal de despedida.

Después de dejar a Liz en la habitación había decidido explicarles la situación a Harry y Ron, empezando por el día que se encontró a Liz , todo lo que había ocurrido con Malfoy después de encontrársela (aunque omitiendo detalles, no hacía falta que se iniciara la 3era guerra Mundial).

Ron se molestó un poco al principio, por las mentidas contadas por Hermione, alegando que entre los mejores amigos no se escondían sucesos como éstos.

En cambio Harry mostraba una actitud divertida escuchando las divertidas situaciones que Hermione había vivido con aquel torbellino llamado Liz. También había reído fuertemente cuando supo que por la niña era llamado tito Harry.

Después de que entre ellos ya no quedarán más secretos sin contar, Hermione decidió volver a la sala común, haciendo prometer a Harry y Ron que no dirían nada, porqué aunque eran muy buenos amigos lo de chismosos no se lo quitaba nadie.

Hermione al entrar se encontró la torre en silencio, eso le aseguró que Draco y Liz no estaban. Estaba rabiosa con Draco. Se había convertido en uno de los tantos sus juguetitos y encima tenía la cara de presentarle a Liz, la chica con la que se veía ahora.

- ¡PERO SERÁ MALDITO!.- Dijo a pleno pulmón, mientras tiraba las sábanas al suelo.

Hermione estaba desesperada y sumida en una profunda tristeza. Ahora sabía lo que dolía el amor. Pero lo que más le dolía era que ella, Hermione Granger la chica difícil, hubiera caído en las redes de Draco Malfoy, el rompecorazones de Hogwarts, y con toda la expresión de la palabra, si que los rompía, y de que manera.

Y que manera de jugar, se había atrevido a jugar a dos bandas. Y encima se lo decía a Liz, y ella tan feliz. Menuda traición su propia "hija" la abandonaba, para irse con la "fresca" amiga de Draco. Aunque no podía culpar a la niña, no era consciente de la situación.

Hermione al encontrase sola en la torre, decidió alistarse e ir a comprar los últimos detalles de navidad. Ya que los alumnos de quinto a séptimo tenían libre salida a Hosgmead durante toda la mañana.

A sí que después de ducharse y vestirse con unos pantalones ajustados beige y un jersey de cuello alto verde, decidió escribirles una nota a Liz y a Draco, para que no se preocuparan.

_**

* * *

He salido, no me esperéis para comer. **_Hermione

* * *

Se calzó las botas, perfumándose con su eterno olor a fresa, y dirigió sus pasos hacía el pueblo, dejando un rastro de un rico olor. Haciendo voltear cabezas por dónde pasaba y es que la Premio Anual se había convertido en una linda mujercita. 

Mientras tanto un rubio y una niña reían alegremente mientras traspasaban el retrato.

- Que xuli papi, es muy bonita.- Decía la niña haciendo sonar sus palmas.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado, pero no se lo puedes contar a mami ¿vale?

- Aaahhh... vale... pero... –dijo poniéndose triste- yo no quielo mentirle. Ésta última semana mami ha estado muy triste. Por las noches lloraba en el baño, y yo a veces la oía. Me parece que mami está triste porque se cree que ya no la quieres.

Draco al oír las palabras de la niña. Sintió su pecho encogerse. No quería aquella situación entre él y Hermione, y aunque le costará comportase otra vez como el hombre del hielo era necesario, ya se lo agradecería.

- Tranquila cariño, sabes que esto no es cierto, además, ya te lo he contado, todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo.- Provocando una sonrisa tímida en los labios de la niña. Aunque no le gustaba la decisión tomada por su padre en aquella situación, estaba segura que luego su madre sabría perdonarle.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba en una calle céntrica de Hosgmeade, que en aquellos momentos se encontraba llena a más no caber. Le encantaba esa época del año; las calles iluminadas, por las familiares luces navideñas, las inocentes sonrisas de los niños mirando los escaparates de las jugueterías embobados, esperando recibir su muñeco preferido. Y la olor a dulces recién horneados. 

Delante suyo se encontraba una familia joven de no más de 25 años, con una niña de la edad de Liz. Que envidia... Le hubiese hecho tanta ilusión poder pasar ese día con ella y Draco. Ya se lo imaginaba.

Liz en el centro agarrando las manos de ella y Draco, riendo por algunas de sus ocurrencias. Parándose en el parque mientras Liz hacía un muñeco de nieve y mientras tanto, ellos se mimaban como cualquier pareja.

Pero aquél sueño se desvaneció cuando se tropezó con una tablilla mal puesta.

-"Hermione deja de soñar, Draco y tú nunca estaréis juntos, solo fuiste una más en su larga lista"- Le reprochaba su mente intentando auto convencerla.

Era verdad, Draco ya se encontraba disfrutando de otra compañía y no se dejaría humillar más. Así que si él se había vuelto frío, ella seguiría su juego (ojo por ojo, diente por diente).

Así que dejó de pensar en aquellos recuerdos que la atormentaban y se dispuso a comprar los útiles y regalos para Liz.

Sacó la lista que había estado completando en horas de Aritmancia, descuido que fue notado por Padma. Y se dispusó a comprar lo que allí ponía.**

* * *

**

**Lista para Liz **

Juguetes

_Pijama_

_Útiles de aseo_

_Ropa_

_Cuaderno de pintar / colores_

_Mini laboratorio de pociones infantil

* * *

_

Esto último se lo regalaría como regalo de navidad, y es que a Liz le encantaban las pociones. Por eso cuando se enteró que pociones era la materia preferida Draco, no tardó en pedirle que le hablará de ellas. Y es que según lo que dijo la niña a su padre también le encantaban y ella había heredado su pasión por ellas.

* * *

Un viejo hombre de espesa barba blanca se encontraba sentado en su escritorio. En aquellos instantes con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera meditando. Cuando un susurro salió de su boca. 

Pronto nos veremos Liz, pronto nos volveremos a encontrar.- Dijo misteriosamente y abriendo los ojos con su ya característica sonrisa.

- Minerva...-Llamó el hombre

De pronto una mujer de mediana edad apareció delante el director.

- Dime Albus ¿me llamabas?.- Dijo la mujer.

- Sí, quiero que cuando el reloj marqué las doce te dirijas al primer piso. Y no hagas preguntas.- Dijo el hombre al ver las intenciones de la bruja.

Hermione venía cargada con un montón de bolsas y sus pies no podían dar ni un paso más. Ya se encontraba dentro el castillo rumbo a la sala dónde ahora vivía, cuando una voz la hizo voltearse. Era Adam Zeller el apuesto prefecto y buscador de Hufflepuff.

- Hola Hermione.- Dijo mientras la miraba sugestivamente.

Y es que Adam ya llevaba desde finales del año pasado detrás de la chica, pero ella solo lo veía como un buen amigo. Aunque pensándolo mejor...

- Buenos días Adam.- Dijo amablemente.

- Veo que has ido de compras¿quieres que te ayude?.- Dijo el chico ofreciéndose caballerosamente.

- Aaahh bueno...- iba a decir que no, cuando le vino la imagen de Draco, si él coqueteaba con otras¿por que ella no?

- Sí gracias, ya no podía más. –Dijo sonriendo, mientras el chico agarraba la mayoría de las bolsas.

- De nada, no me gusta ver que chicas lindas como tú se cansen. – Dijo empalagosamente.

Mientras tanto en una habitación, una niña de cabello castaño paraba en seco de jugar, dejando al chico que tenía delante extrañado.

- ¿Qué ocurre Liz?- Dijo el chico mirando a la niña como se levantaba.

- Alguien quiere quitarme a mi mami.- Dijo seriamente mientras emprendía una rápida marcha hacía la salida de la torre.

- Liz, espera! No puedes salir!.- Lo dijo demasiado tarde la niña ya había salido corriendo, y el lo único que pudo hacer fue seguirla.

Había pasado gran parte del camino oyendo los halagos de Adam hacía su persona. Se le veía un excelente chico, además de apuesto.

Porque no se podía haber enamorado de él y no del rubio con el que compartía la sala. Ya decían que el amor era ciego. Y tanto que lo era.

De repente unas voces que se aproximaban se empezaron a oír en el fondo.

- Parece que nos tendremos que poner serios, con los niños de primero. No entienden que en los pasillos no se chilla.- Dijo Adam viendo una figura pequeña que se estaba acercando demasiado a ellos.

- ¡Deja en paz a mi mami!- Chilló la niña.

- Oh no... Liz...- susurró la castaña al notar la presencia de la niña.

El chico miró perplejo la situación y no creía lo que estaba viendo. Y la situación empeoraba, ya que por detrás y un poco azorado llegaba Draco.

- Pero que dice ésta niña ¿su madre?- Preguntaba Adam cada vez más confuso.

- Adam no es lo que tú piensas...-decía Hermione tratando de apaciguar el ambiente.

Pero un grito hizo voltear a los presentes.

- Liz, te he dicho que no salieras...- dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a la pequeña.

- Malfoy... y tú que pintas en ésta historia.- Dijo el Hufflepuff despectivamente y mirando extrañado la intervención del rubio.

Pero esa pregunta no fue respondida por el chico, sino por la pequeña niña que se encontraba con el ceño fruncido mirando la escena.

- No quiero que te acerques más a mami, ella ya tiene novio. Además no quiero otro papi que no sea Draco.

La pelea hubiera continuado a más si no hubiese sido por la intervención de la profesora MgGonagall, que hacía rato que se encontraba observando tal y como le había ordenado el director. Y ahora entendía las palabras de Albus.

- ¿Que ocurre aquí?.- Dijo seriamente la profesora y mirando alternadamente a sus alumnos.

- Mmm... profesora siento que haya tenido que presentar esa escena.- dijo prudentemente Hermione.

- Como siempre tan educada Granger, aunque me ha sorprendido su actitud. Por favor diríjanse al despacho del director y sin rechistar.

- Me encanta ver como crece el numero de estudiantes en Hogwarts ¿verdad señorita Granger?- Dejó caer la profesora en sorna mientras emprendía el camino.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí y iniciaron camino hacía el despacho de Dumbledore, con una pregunta común en mente.

¿Porqué MgGonagall les había enviado con el director?

Ya se encontraban delante del despacho del director, dónde la puerta era presidida por dos enormes y imponentes gárgolas de piedra.

- ¿Alguien sabe la contraseña?- Pregunto Hermione mirando a los chicos que negaban con su cabezas. Cuando una afable voz les interrumpió.

- No hará falta señorita Granger. Y por favor no se queden fuera entren.- Dijo el director amablemente.

Dumbledore al ver a la pequeña Liz le guiño un ojo, haciendo sonreír a la niña. Pasarían un agradable rato.

Una vez dentro el director les ofreció su ya característico dulce, como si aquella visita fuera de cortesía.

Luego de que Liz fuera regañada por Hermione por haber cogido un gran puñado de caramelos, y terminada la risa del director, empezó la verdadera charla.

- Y díganme, que ha ocurrido...- Al ver que nadie decía nada el director hizo algo que dejo a todos sorprendidos.

- Liz¿me puedes contar lo que ha pasado?

- Claro tito Dumbly.- Dijo la niña tragándose la rana de chocolate que le había dado su padrino.

- Éste- dijo señalando a Adam- estaba molestando a mi ma...Hermy.- Dijo al ver la mirada significativa que le dirigía su padrino, había estado a punto de volver a decir mami Hermy, cosa que no hubiese sido muy favorable.

-¿Es eso cierto señor Adam?

- No solo estaba ayudando a Hermione con sus bolsas.- Dijo el chico.

- No es verdad, tú estabas coquete...- Estuvo a punto de decir Liz.

- Basta Liz, todo ha sido un malentendido. –Dijo mirando seriamente a la niña dándole a entender que se callara o tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones.

- Señor Zeller, puede marcharse y ustedes tres quédense aquí.- Dijo el director mirando a Draco, Hermione y a Liz.

Adam se levantó y con una sonrisa despectiva y de superioridad miró a Draco. Y salió del despacho altivamente.

Una vez hubo salido, se hizo un profundo silencio que fue roto por el carraspeo del director. Los jóvenes no sabían que decir y cada uno vagaba por sus pensamientos.

- " Se supone que Dumbledore es su padrino, espero que no me castigue, por haber estado encubriendo a su ahijada".- Pensaba una nerviosa Hermione.

- " Ahora si que nos han pillado. Cuando Dumbledore se enteré que ésta niña ha estado viviendo en nuestra torre, nos expulsará seguro".- Pensaba un joven rubio mirando detalladamente sus zapatos.

Todo esto era atentamente analizado por las miradas divertidas de Liz y Dumbledore que en aquellos momentos se encontraban hablando telepáticamente.

- Oh padrino te veo más joven...- dijo con voz divertida.

- Muchas gracias, y por cierto tus padres te mandan recuerdos.

- ¿Están bien? – dijo con voz afligida.

- Sí tranquila, luego hablaremos más.

Cerrando así la conexión telepática y prestando de nuevo atención a los chicos sentados delante suyo.

- Y díganme ¿Cómo les va el asunto del baile?

Los chicos levantaron la cabeza súbitamente, se esperaban de todo menos aquella pregunta.

- Mmm pues bien, todo va estupendamente señor director.

- Los prefectos de Slytherine se encargan de la música, los de Ravenclaw de la decoración, los de Hufflepuf de la comida y yo y el señor Malfoy del resto.

- Me parece estupendo, seguro que harán un gran trabajo. Según lo que me ha dicho el profesor Rogers, sois unos expertos de baile, y estoy seguro que dejarán el nombre de Hogwarts en alto.- Dijo guiñándoles un ojo.

- Y ahora si me lo permite señor Malfoy podría usted abandonar el despacho por favor.- Dijo con su eterna sonrisa.

- Ah claro, no se preocupe.- Dijo el chico mientras se levantaba y le correspondía la sonrisa a Liz y se topaba con la gélida mirada de Hermione.

Le había molestado que lo "echaran" fuera, ya que él ya conocía la historia de Liz y no tenían nada que esconderle... Y sobre Hermione se notaba a yeguas lo furiosa que estaba con él, pero ya se le pasaría solo era cuestión de días.

Cuando Draco hubo abandonado el despacho, Liz con una sonrisa en su rostro, se levantó de su asiento.

- Tito Dumbly, te he extrañado mucho.- Dijo echándose a los brazos de un emocionado Dumbledore.

- Yo también pequeña, yo también...- Decía el hombre correspondiendo el abrazo de la niña mientras con una mano acariciaba paternalmente su cabeza.

**Fin del capítulo 8

* * *

**

He vuelto! Espero que no haya sido un chasco. Sé que no ha sido uno de los capítulos más interesantes de la historia pero era necesario para seguir el próximo (Por fin el tan esperado baile de navidad). Os entiendo si os he dejado con muchas dudas, pero en el nueve os prometo que todas las dudas y respuestas salen a flote o casi todas. ¿Okis?

Bueno y ahora con la contestación de los reviews:

**LiliMalfoyJolie:** Oles nina! M'agrada ke t'hagi agradat el capi, encara que ja mu dius sempre el cole. ¡Felicitats pel notable de mates! Molts petons wapa kuidat!

**Meilin Malfoy** Wenas wapa! Que bién que te guste. Me subes el animo con tus reviews. Besitos y cuidate.

**Julita moon:** Olas wapa! Gracias por dejarme tus reviews, me has hecho sonrojar. Gracias por tus animos. Espero que no haya tardado mucho y aun no quieras asesinarme jejeje. Bueno wapa muchos besos y cuídate!

**AleJa M** Buenas wapa, lo siento por lo del huracán espero ke estes bien. Mi colegio esta haciendo una recolecta y todo lo que consigamos sera para las zonas afectadas. Me alegro que el capi te haya gustado. Gracias por los animos me hacen sonreír. Muchos besos y cuídate.

**chirru** Olas wapixima! Gracias por lo halagos y sobre lo de actualizar se hace como se puede, pero espero no tardar demasiado . Bueno espero que estes bien besitos y cuídate.

**Rocio-Lovegood** Olas wapa! Nos hablamos de nuevo me alegro que te gustará y sobre lo de Draco y Hermione me parece que todavía lo he liado más pero en el 9 se descubrirà el porqué del alejamiento de Draco y Hermione. Espero verte en este. Besos y cuídate.

**Flor:** Hola linda! Espero ke este te haya gustado. Muchos besos y hasta pronto!

**Hermiwg** Olas wapa! Me encanat ver las conclusiones que hacéis y te digo que vas bastante bien aunque te equivocas en algunos matices. Agradezco tus estrujamientos de cerebro XD. Espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar. Muchos besukis y cuídate.

**o0kyoko0o** Hola wapixima! Espero que te haya gustado. Y por fin Harry y Ron se han enterado. Muchos besitos y cuídate wapa!

**DanGrint** Wenas wapixima! Lo siento si te has perdido, pero solo te pido un favor esperate hasta el proximo a ver si se te resuelven las dudas, y sino me lo dices y intentaré aclarartelo ¿okis? Bueno me alegra que te este gustando. Muchos besos y cuídate.

**Karen:** Gracias wapa por dejarme un review se agradece. A mi también me encanta Liz y es que no tiene "pelos en la lengüa". Gracias por escribir besos y abrazos.

**draquita malfoy:** Olas wapixima! Lo siento pero no pude dejarte ningun mensaje por que la dirección del e-mail no apareció. Pero si quieres te lo explico aquí ¿vale?

Te tienes que registrar donde pone **register, **luego en inglès te dice que te tienes que esperar tres días antes de publicar o algo así, ya que yo lo tradujé con el traductor por que no se mucho de inglès.

Una vez registrada vas a **Log In** y una vez introduces el e-mail y contraseña aparece una pantalla, y tienes que ir a "Documents" donde abajo del todo pone examinar, aprietas y te saldrá una pantalla y buscas donde tienes el archivo y lo subes.

Luego vas a story (new story) y tienes que acceptar las condiciones del rating. Una vez acceptado te diriges donde pone en verde "New story" y te aparece una recuadro en lila ke pone algo de una categoria.

Escoges de que trata el fanfic, y escoges de que sèrie trata. Luego ya puedes poner el titulo y lo que te pide. Y donde pone submit document clicas y aparecerá el documento que antes habías cogido. Y finalmente submit document.

Espero ke te lo haya aclarado y sino mi e-mail es: y te ayudo las veces que haga falta. Muchos besos y gracias por el review.

**Nadie:** Gracias por los halagos wapa! Me alegra ke te guste, espero ke no haya tardado mucho. En fin besitos y cuídate.

**Klass2008** Holas wapa, gracias por tu review y tranquila que la historia la termino seguro, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. Muchos besitos y abrazos.

**ARiFeR:** Olas wapa! Encantada de volverte a ver! Gracias por tus comentarios y la escena de Draco y Liz fue muy divertida escribirla. Me alegro que te haya gustado y más me alegraré si me dejas un review ¿okis? Muchos besos y abrazos.

**Annie Ryddle: **Olas wapa, espero ke este te haya gustado. Y sobre lo que dices que no entiendes porque Draco y Hermione tienen que ser sus padres, es por parte de la histroria ya que la pareja Draco-Hermione me encanta. Besazos y cuídate.

**Fioremalfoy:** Gracias wapixima! Tu review (extralargo) me ha hecho sonrojar. Gracias por tus lindos comentarios. Me alegran y animan un montón. Ron también tendrá pareja y será Padma, espero que sea de tu agrado y es que no sabía con quien juntarlo, y me havía pena que se quedara solito. Me despido wapa, muchos besos y cuídate.

**Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot** Que review tan largo... me ha encantado. Gracias por pasarte por el fanfic, pero no te preocupes más vale tarde que nunca XD. Espero que no estés muy estresada con los deberes y exámenes y puedas relajarte un poco, ya que al final te agobias. Me alegro que sea de tu agrado. Muchos besos y cuídate linda!

**Terry Moon** Buenas wapa! Ahora estoy más relajada, por fin se han terminado los examenes, jejeje. Gracias por tus comentarios, se agradecen. Muchos besotes y cuídate wapa.

**Lily-Black:** Oles reina! Espero ke estiguis mu be i no t'estressis tant els divendres quan fem el ball, que un día et donarà algu. M'alegro que t'agradi. Molts petons i cuida't nina, ja ens veurem diumenge.

Bueno espero ke no me haya dejado a nadie. Muchos besazos de una servidora.

Nerwen Anarion

**R**

**E**

**V **

**I**

**E**

W 

**S **

No les cuesta nada, solo aprieten ese botoncito morado que dice **go**, y harán muy feliz a esta chica.


	9. Bailes y sorpresas

**Adopción en Hogwarts**

**Nerwen Anarion: **Ola amigas! Que tal? Espero que estén muy bien y con ganas de leer el cap, ya que no os quejaréis que ésta vez os lo he hecho bien larguito. Me hace ilusión ver ke nos acercamos a los 200 ¿llegaremos? Eso solo depende de vosotras XD.

Bueno espero que os guste y os aviso que este cap contiene alguna que otra subida de temperatura. Quedáis avisadas.

**Muchos besos y hasta luego.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9. Bailes y sorpresas**

La niña al separarse del abrazo de Dumbledore, le preguntó la pregunta que había rondado por su cabeza desde que se había separado de sus padres.

- ¿Y como están mis padres¿Están bien?

- Si tranquila, no dejaría que les pasara nada a los dos mejores aurores que han pasado por Hogwarts.

De repente recordaron que Hermione también se encontraba allí, así que se giraron y vieron que la chica se encontraba mirándolos con una tierna sonrisa.

- Perdona por dejar a Liz de esta manera, pero la elegí a usted para que me ayudara en este asunto y se lo agradezco muchísimo. Y dígame señorita Granger ¿Cómo se ha portado este demonio?- Dijo el director señalando a la niña que se encontraba de morros por haber sido llamada demonio, y es que no le gustaba que la gente le pusiera motes.

- Tranquilo señor Dumbledore, Liz es la hija que todo el mundo querría tener.

- Me alegro que no haya sido ninguna molestia, y si no le molesta me gustaría que se quedara con ella por tiempo indefinido, sus padres están pasando momentos muy duros y ahora como comprenderá no tenemos el tiempo suficiente para hablarlo.- Dijo mirando a Liz.

Hermione entendió a la perfección lo que decía Dumbledore, la situación no era tan sencilla como creía Liz y por eso no quería decir nada ante ella, para no preocuparla más.

- Señorita Granger¿le haría nada dejarnos a mí y a Liz solos por favor?

- No, claro que no profesor. Que tenga unas buenas tardes. Adiós cariño.- Dijo refiriéndose a la niña y besando su sonrosada mejilla

Así que la chica salió del despacho en busca de sus dos amigos Harry y Ron.

Una vez solos podían hablar tranquilamente sin levantar sospechas.

- Oh tito, estoy muy contenta, me encanta estar con mi mami. ¿Sabes que es más guapa al natural, que en las fotos?- Dijo la pequeña, haciendo reír al hombre de espesa barba blanca. Papi está más o menos como siempre, aunque su cara pincha menos, cuando vuelva le diré que se afeité más.

¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?- Al ver el asentimiento de su padrino la niña prosiguió en voz susurrante. Mami y papi, ya han tenido su primer beso, y papi me ha contado que el día del baile le dará una sorpresa que pondrá muy contenta a mami.

El hombre sonrió, ahora cuadraba el porque Hermione miraba fríamente a Draco, y si no se equivocaba y conociendo a Draco, la preparación de aquella sorpresa era la causa de su distanciamiento, aunque claro Hermione no tenía ni idea y conociéndola seguramente se habría imaginado lo peor.

- Padrino... tengo que contarte una cosa que ha pasado.- Dijo la niña mientras la cara se le ensombrecía y sus ojos se oscurecían.

- A ver cuéntame ¿qué has roto? - Dijo el hombre riendo para sus adentros al ver lo que le diría la niña.

- Me han descubierto... – Dejó caer Liz.

- ¿Draco y Hermione saben que eres su hija?- Dijo el profesor temeroso por la respuesta de la niña, si aquello era verdad, podría haber algunos cambios en el futuro.

- No... los que me han visto han sido tito Harry y tito Ron...

- Ahhh, no pasa nada, que lo descubrieran el señor Potter y Weasley era lógico y más cuando no se despegan de la señorita Granger. Lo que me tienes que prometer es que Draco y Hermione no se pueden enterar, como bien te contaron se les informará el día después del baile, ya que por la noche me parece que la tendrán bastante ocupada.- Dijo el hombre mientras una sonrisilla escapaba de sus labios y era observado por Liz.

- Tus padres me mandan muchos recuerdos y besos, dicen que te cuides y tu madre me ha dicho que te comas las verduras, ah y también me ha dicho que no molestes a Crookshanks. Si quieres puedes volver a la torre y te recuerdo que no salgas de la habitación, porque ya no sabré que excusa inventarme.- Dijo levantándose, y abrazando a su ahijada favorita, no por nada era la única que tenía.

- Bueno tito Dumbledore si ocurre algo o sabes algo de mis padres, me lo dices ¿vale?.- Dijo abrazando a su padrino.

- Cojo unos cuantos para el camino.- Dijo acercándose a la urna de encima del escritorio y llenando los bolsillos de caramelos y dulces.

Y con un conjuro que dijo Dumbledore apareció en medio de la sala, en aquellos momentos vacía. Como no sabía que hacer, decidió subir a la habitación y esperar la llegada de sus padres, pero el intento fue en vano ya que se durmió profundamente.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

Hermione se encontraba con Harry y Ron en los terrenos de Hogwarts patinando en el lago helado. La verdad es que era como un ritual ya que cada año aquella escena se repetía.

Después de salir del despacho del director decidió ir hacer una visita a sus amigos, para que no le reprocharan que casi no se veían. Antes de patinar, habían estado hablando de sus problemas y actualizando sus vidas, y ahora que lo pensaba, desde que Ron y Harry sabían de la existencia de Liz toda ella se sentía mejor.

Harry les contó de su relación con Melissa, que según él contaba era la chica perfecta; sencilla, agradable, cariñosa... Y aunque en aquellos momentos no se encontrara con ellos, sería como era de suponer su pareja en el baile de navidad.

Ron admitió que le gustaba Padma, ya que al ser los dos prefectos los había unido bastante. Esa noche en el baile le pediría que fuera su novia, por eso pidió consejo a sus amigos: a Hermione por ser chica y a Harry porqué salía con Melissa.

Y ella relató la experiencia de vivir con una niña pequeña. Contó las anécdotas más divertidas y algunas más tristes como la desaparición de Liz.

Al empezar a oscurecer decidieron que ya era hora de entrar, ya que eran los únicos que habían quedado afuera. Hermione se despidió de ellos, ya que quería tomar un baño.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Al llegar a la sala se encontró a Draco tendido en el sofá totalmente dormido y con un libro entre sus manos, y aunque quiso pasar de largo, su conciencia la hizo detenerse y lo abrigó poniéndole una manta encima de su cuerpo.

Al llegar a su cuarto también se encontró a Liz dormida, así que haciendo el menor ruido cogió la ropa limpia y se encerró en el baño, para entrar en calor.

Al terminar el rico baño y vestirse, salió del baño topándose con una Liz más despejada y con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Has dormido bien dormilona?- Pregunto Hermione con pose divertida mirando a la niña.

- Xi...es que tenía sueño.. mmm que buen olor que haces mami.

- Gracias cielo, si quieres te dejó ponerte un poco de mi colonia para que hagas este olor. ¿Quieres?

- Xi, mami... gracias. –Dijo cogiendo el frasquito y rociando por su cuello y muñecas.

La chica viendo a Liz, recordó sus navidades muggles y se le ocurrió una fantástica idea. ¡Decorarían la sala común!

- ¿Quieres que decoremos la sala común Liz?- Preguntó la chica.

- Sí me haría mucha ilusión, sería como pasar las navidades en casa.

- De acuerdo¿entonces te parece bien si la decoramos a estilo muggle?

- Claro, a mi mami le encantaba adornarlo todo para las fechas especiales.

Hermione y Liz bajaron hasta la sala, dónde Liz al ver a Draco durmiendo no se le ocurrió otra cosa que despertarlo.

- Papi, papi Draco... despierta.- Decía la pequeña que se encontraba zarandeándolo.

- Mmmmm... que ... –decía un dormido Draco.

- Papi ¿quieres decorar la sala con nosotras? –decía la niña haciendo notar su ilusión en su voz.

- Claro... claro princesa yo también os ayudaré.- Dijo un Draco ya más despierto.

Los tres se pasaron parte de la noche decorando la gran sala de los Premios Anuales, y cabe decir que entre los tres hicieron un magnífico trabajo.

De la chimenea colgaban varios calcetines pertenecientes a Liz, Hermione y Draco. Éste último al principio se había negado a colgar uno de sus caros calcetines en la chimenea, pero luego de una detallada explicación por parte de Liz sobre los costumbres muggles Draco accedió a regañadientes.

Las ventanas fueron adornadas por dibujitos hechos por nieve artificial, los techos y las paredes fueron adornadas por guirnaldas de colores. Pero lo que más impresionaba era el majestuoso abeto que se encontraba en el centro de la estancia era espectacular. Se encontraba adornado con lucecitas de colores, guirnaldas y bolitas de color y esparcidas por el árbol había chocolatinas, a lo que Hermione estaba segura de que mañana por el mediodía ya no quedaría ni la muestra.

Aquella noche fue de lo más divertida y todos se fueron a acostar con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Por fin era navidad y como consecuente el día del baile. Y a las seis de la mañana, una contenta Liz entraba en el cuarto de Hermione armando un gran alboroto.

- Mami, mami... despierta... tenemos que ver los regalos que me ha traído papa Noel...- Decía la pequeña que se encontraba encima de Hermione zarandeándola.

Hermione que se encontraba totalmente dormida, al percatarse de tal movimiento en su habitación abrió lentamente los ojos.

- Mmmm... Liz... ¿qué quieres? Es muy temprano todavía.- Dijo mirando el reloj.

- Mami no seas perezosa... hoy es navidad toca abrir los regalos.- Decía una ilusionada Liz.

- Bueno ya voy... – Dijo la chica, cogiendo a Liz y bajándola de la cama.

- Me visto y bajo ¿ok?

- Vale pero no tardes mucho, que papi ya se ha levantado hace rato.

- Diez minutos más tardes, Hermione se encontraba bajando las escaleras percibiendo el calor de la chimenea ya encendida.

- Por fin mami... ¿Puede abrirlos ya, por fi?- Decía la niña impacientemente, mirando los regalos.

- Claro ya te estás tardando cariño.- Dijo Hermione, observando la reacción de la niña.

- Yuuupppiiiii!.- Dijo corriendo hacía debajo del árbol navideño.

Draco y Hermione sonrieron al ver con la ilusión que la pequeña castaña abría sus regalos.

Hermione más calmada se dirgió primeramente hacía su calcetín, donde encontró varios regalos de sus compañeros Gryffindor, algunos Ravenclaws y Hufflepuf, pero lo que la dejó sin aliento fue una notita que decía:

"_Ésta noche recibirás el mío"_

La chica tenía ligeras sospechas de quien podía ser aquella nota, pero era imposible, su indiferencia lo delataba.

Draco en cambio no mostraba ningún entusiasmo en abrir los regalos recibidos, ya que la mayoría pertenecían a chicas a las cuales no había oído nombrar nunca. Y tampoco se extraño en no recibir ningún regalo de su compañera de torre. Aunque sonrió al ver la cara que ponía al ver la notita que el había dejado en su calcetín.

Liz de pronto subió a su habitación, dejando unos extrañados Draco y Hermione ante tal repentina marcha.

Al cabo de unos segundo una agitada Liz con los mofletes colorados por el recorrido bajaba sosteniendo unos paquetitos entre sus manos, y dirigiéndose hacía Hermione y Draco.

- Ehem...- carraspeó llamando la atención de sus padres, que se giraron.

- Mmmm... papi...mami... como yo también os quería regalar algo por ser tan bueno conmigo, os he hecho esto es pero que os guste.. Dijo la pequeña, entregándoles a cada uno un lindo muñequito de nieve, hecho con bolitas de papel y botones. Era realmente bonito.

- Gracias cariño, me ha gustado mucho es el regalo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mí.- Dijo la castaña, abrazándola fuertemente.

- Oh princesa, es un muñequito muy bonito, gracias linda.- Dijo el rubio alzando a la niña.

- Me alegro que os guste.- Dijo la niña sonriendo.

Liz quedó maravillada con su mini laboratorio de pociones y se encerró en el cuarto a jugar con él.

Hermione para no quedarse a solas con el rubio decidió irse, no sin antes echarle una gélida mirada. Y Draco se quedó en el sofá sentado, leyendo un extraño libro de comida...

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

En el ambiente se notaba una gran revolución, se ultimaban los últimos detalles por parte de los prefectos y Premios Anuales y todo el mundo se encontraba con unos grandes nervios, no era la primera vez que se celebraba un baile en Hogwarts, pero la gente siempre se lo tomaba como si fuera el primero.

Hermione, estaba preocupada por Liz no sabía que hacer con la niña ya que no quería dejarla sola, pero al baile tenía que asistir obligatoriamente.

Las preocupaciones llegaron a oídos de Harry y Ron que al saber el porque de la tristeza de su amiga una sonrisa asomó en sus caras.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Faltaban tres horas para el baile y el sector femenino había desaparecido en Hogwarts. Todas se encontraban en su habitación arreglándose para sus parejas como era el caso de Hermione que en aquellos momentos se encontraba sola, ya que Liz se encontraba con Harry y Ron.

Se había puesto extremadamente bella, se había bañado con sus sales de baño preferidas y luego de ponerse su albornoz, procedió a secarse el pelo. Se hizo un medio recogido con pinzas pequeñas y dejando una parte de su pelo rizado, con bonitos tirabuzones en algunas de sus puntas.

Una vez tuvo el pelo listo, decidió ponerse el vestido que se había comprado en Madame Malkins, sabía que con aquel vestido haría girar más de una cabeza pero ella solo quería verse bien para uno en especial. Draco.

Teniendo el vestido perfectamente puesto y amoldado a sus curvas, decidió maquillarse para así completarse totalmente.

Se sentó frente al tocador de su cuarto y empezó aplicándose una ligera sombra oscura, que destellaba cuando era iluminada. Después siguió con la raya del ojo que se la hizo de un color plateado, haciendo destacar sus ojos y combinando con los lazos del corsé. Y finalmente perfiló sus pestañas, haciéndolas más largas y vistosas. Miró el reloj y vio que faltaban unos minutos para la hora con la que se tenía que encontrar con Draco.

Así que luego de aplicarse en los labios un gloss de color rosado (sabor a fresa), cogió la capa por si tenía frío y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, donde un Draco ya la estaba esperando.

Draco todavía no se había percatado de su presencia, pero al oír de pronto unos tacones bajando la escalera, giró para ver a tal divina visión. Hermione, su Hermione se encontraba bajando las escaleras con una aura celestial que la rodeaba por completo, como si de un ángel se tratase.

Quedó paralizado al verla, sabía que Hermione era hermosa pero aquella noche lucía especial y sabía que solo era para él. Se preguntaba si podría esperar hasta después del baile o sus deseos lo superarían.

Hermione notó como los colores se le subían a la cara cuando notó la penetrante mirada de Draco sobre ella. Y encima el chico tampoco estaba nada mal. Iba vestido con un traje elegante pero todo puesto a su manera; la corbata se encontraba floja, los tres primeros botones de su camisa desabrochado por lo que se podía apreciar su blanquecina piel y la chaqueta la llevaba en sus brazos. Se veía como un chico malo y rebelde y eso era lo que le atraía de él.

Draco al ver que Hermione estaba a punto de llegar al rellano de la escalera, alargó su mano para coger con delicadeza la mano de Hermione. Ella por cortesía aceptó su mano, aunque el roce fue frío.

Cuando sus pies llegaron al suelo, su mirada se cruzó con la de Draco y aunque ella lo quiso evitar, sus mejillas se colorearon, ante la intensa mirada que le profanaba Draco.

- Te ves hermosa.- Dijo el chico mirando a la castaña, acercando sus labios a los de ella, pero en el último instante Hermione giró su cara, así que los labios del rubio se posaron en su mejilla.

El chico sonrió a sus adentros, Hermione estaba verdaderamente molesta, pero estaba seguro que aquella noche la chica que tenía ante sus ojos se olvidaría de cualquier percance y situación.

Hermione se encontraba incomoda en tal situación, ella sabía que no aguantaría permanecer las horas que durara el baile pegada aquél dios rubio, sin acabarle de desabrocharle la camisa. Porqué tenía que ser tan guapo...

La chica estaba tratando de controlar sus hormonas, cuando un carraspeó hizo que volviera prestar atención al chico, que se encontraba mirándola con una pícara sonrisa en la cara y ofreciéndole su brazo.

- ¿Vamos Hermione? –Dijo el chico, esperando a que la joven se cogiera, pero la chica miró su brazo y pasó de largo, emprendiendo la marcha sin esperarlo

Sería difícil que Hermione lo perdonara por hacer tal cosa, y más con lo orgullosa que era... Pero aquella noche todo sería posible, sería su noche

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

En una habitación del castillo se encontraba la otra parte esencial del trío dorado, Harry y Ron pero ésta vez acompañados por la pequeña Liz.

- Harry, no sé... pero ¿y si Hermione se enfada?.- Preguntó el pelirrojo, mirando a su amigo.

- Tranquilo Ron... Al principio puede molestarse un poco, pero seguro que le acaba haciendo ilusión. – Decía el chico de ojos esmeralda, mientras cogía la mano de Liz.

- Ven peque.- Dijo acercándola hasta la mesa.

- Bébete esto y cuenta hasta veinte. ¿vale?

- Sí, tito Harry... –dijo bebiéndoselo.

- Uno, dos, tres...

- Me encanta como me llama.- Dijo Harry mirando a Ron.

- Pero Harry no te encariñes mucho con la niña, algún día tendrá que irse...

De fondo se oía la niña que contaba como se lo había dicho Harry: Dieciocho, diecinueve...

- ¡Veinte! –exclamó la niña, haciendo que Ron y Harry se voltearán. Al girarse comprobaron que todo estaba cubierto de una neblina.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hermione ya se encontraba delante la puerta del comedor, dónde poco después llegaba un agitado Draco, que había ido a paso ligero todo el rato para alcanzar a su castañita. Cuando advirtió que Hermione tocaba la manilla de la puerta, cogió la cintura de la chica para evitar que se fuera y la giró quedando cara a cara, se aseguro que la chica no se iría y besó sus labios. Al principio Hermione se rehúso un poco, pero al final no pudo resistirse y se fue entregando poco a poco a los mimos entregados por el rubio, pero como a falta de aire se tuvieron que despegar.

Draco se encontraba sonriente, a partir de ahora solo tenía que contentar a Hermione y todo saldría como tenía planeado. Hermione en cambio tenía la respiración agitada y sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rosado a causa del profundo beso. Su mente le reprochaba la poca voluntad que había tenido en resistirse a cierto rubio.

- Mmm fresas con chocolate.- Susurró Draco, que luego se relamió los labios.

Al principio Hermione no encontró explicación a lo que había dicho el rubio, pero luego entendió perfectamente el mensaje de Draco, provocando una pequeña sonrisa ante las ocurrencias de Draco..

Cuando dijo fresa, se refirió al sabor que tenían sus labios (nota mental de Hermione: agradecer a Parvati y Lavender por dejarle ese gloss sabor a frutas) y el chocolate se refirió el sabor de su boca, ya que antes de salir había cogido un trozo de las chocolatinas de Liz.

- Me encanta verte sonreír y más cuando tus sonrisas son expresas para mi.- Dijo el chico agarrando la mano de Hermione.

- Te parece si entramos, bella dama.- Dijo el chico, haciendo una elegante reverencia imitando a los caballeros de la Edad Media.

Ante el asentimiento de Hermione, Draco empujó las pesadas puertas de entrada produciendo un sonido sordo y se dispusieron a hacer acto de presencia en aquel baile, donde ellos serían en rey y la reina.

Al entrar, el tumulto de personas que se encontraba en el gran comedor que estaba lleno a más no caber, se voltearon completamente para poder observar la armoniosa entrada de los Premios Anuales.

Dumbledore al notar su presencia se puso de pie sonriente de ver las uniones de cierto rubio y castaña, donde cierta niña se llevaba parte de los méritos. Sonrió al recordar a Liz, esa noche se convertiría en una de las más completas...

El director al ver el murmullo general que se había formado ante la entrada del Slytherin y la Gryffindor, decidió intervenir, llamando la atención a los estudiantes.

- Me gustaría que me prestarán atención, chicos... chicas... – dijo con dando leves golpecitos a una copa captando así la atención de los estudiantes.

- Gracias, primeramente me gustaría agradecer a los prefectos de las cuatro casas por el magnífico trabajo realizado para el baile y también agradecer a los Premios Anuales, es decir al señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger. Un fuerte aplauso por favor. – Por lo que el comedor estalló en aplausos.

- Bueno pues, que empiece el baile, y disfruten de todo lo que puedan.- Dijo guiñándoles un ojo a Hermione y Draco y haciendo sonar sus palmas. Luego de esa acción, una melodiosa y lenta música se empezó a escuchar por todos los rincones del Gran comedor.

- Y ahora si nos hacen este honor, me gustaría que el señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger, abrieran el baile navideño, con este lindo vals.

Al oírlo la chica agarro la mano de Draco inconscientemente, tenía vergüenza de bailar ante tanta gente. El chico al notar la mano de la chica entrelazadas entre las suyas. Percibió de inmediato el temor de la chica, por eso con su pulgar empezó a acariciar tiernamente a la chica infundándole valor.

Hermione al notar las repentinas caricias de Draco en su mano, se sonrojo violentamente, y se dio cuenta de que no podía estar enfadada con él. Así que levantó su vista hacía los ojos grises de Draco y le sonrió amistosamente.

Y los dos se dirigieron al centro de la pista con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Todo lo demás fue como el día de las clases de baile. Draco agarró su cintura y ella lazó sus manos en el cuello de él y se dispusieron a bailar el lindo vals.

**Tiempo de vals es el tiempo hacia atrás  
Donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar  
Donde el mundo se para y te observa girar  
Es tiempo para amar **

Tiempo de vals tiempo para sentir  
Y decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oír  
Un silencio que rompe en el aire un violín  
Es tiempo de vivir

Las otras parejas los observaban detenidamente, y es que era imposible no hacerlo. Sus movimientos eran suaves y delicados, pero a la vez con un toque de sensualidad y romanticismo

**Bésame en tiempo de vals  
Un dos tres un dos tres  
Sin parar de bailar  
Haz que este tiempo de vals  
Un dos tres un dos tres  
No termine jamás **

Tiempo de vals tiempo para viajar  
Por encima del sol por debajo del mar  
Sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar  
No es tiempo de verdad

Ellos dos se encontraban en una hermosa nube. Solos. En aquel momento no existía nadie más. Para Hermione aquellos instantes, fueron los más bonitos de toda la semana, todo parecía que había vuelto a la normalidad; Draco volvía a ser el de siempre y ella no cabía en si.

Draco también estaba extasiado, por fin estaba de vuelta con su castañita, pero estaba seguro que el valioso tiempo que había perdido no estando con ella esa semana, se vería recompensado esa noche y los próximos días. Ya que la sorpresa le había costado mucho trabajo llevarla a cabo y estaba seguro que Hermione notaría y entendería su esfuerzo.

Las otras parejas ya se habían incorporado al baile, ya que la canción estaba a punto de terminarse, de repente las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y por ella entraron Harry con Melissa y Ron con Padma, Hermione sonrió al ver las lindas parejas que hacían, pero quedó pálida al ver una quinta figura que entraba con ellos.

Se trataba de una hermosa muchacha de castaños y rizados cabellos, de dulces ojos grises y de una bella sonrisa que provocó que el sector masculino de Hogwarts no dejara de mirarla, ya que la chica era muy bonita.

Hermione empezó atar cabos y palideció de golpe. Si Liz se encontraba con Harry y Ron y ellos se encontraban allí... aquella chica era... ¡ LIZ !

Pero como se habían atrevido hacer semejante cosa.

Dumbledore que también se encontraba mirando la escena sonrió. Harry y Ron habían hecho un magnífico trabajo con Liz, aunque seguramente recibirían el enfado de Hermione por no obedecer.

Draco al notar, el repentino cambió de Hermione, se dio cuenta que todo el mundo miraba en dirección a la puerta, pero como él se encontraba de espalda no se había percatado de ello.

Al girarse vio a Potter y a su séquito, pero había una hermosa chica que no conocía, aunque su cara le sonaba profundamente. De pronto una mano en su hombro le hizo voltear.

- Draco.- Dijo la voz de Hermione susurrando en su oreja. Esa chica es Liz.- Dijo con voz angustiada y temblorosa.

Draco al recibir tal información se volvió otra vez a mirar aquella figura y era verdad, no cabía duda esa hermosa chica era su Liz. Sus ojos seguían igual de dulces y su sonrisa era igual de encantadora, aunque eso sí con unos cuantos centímetros de más.

Liz al ver que era observada por sus padres sonrió, sabía que su madre se encontraba sorprendida y a la vez furiosa de su escena pública pero lo tenía todo controlado. Ahora ella era la prima de Harry. Liz Potter.

Dumbledore habló al ver tan conmoción entre los chicos.

- Veo que todos se han dado cuenta que tenemos una nueva personalidad entre nosotros. Por eso tengo el gusto de presentarles a la prima de Harry. Liz Potter. Se quedará esta noche con nosotros.

- Ahora por favor pueden continuar con el baile.

Y así lo hicieron poco a poco todas las parejas, empezando a bailar al ritmo de una música más movida.

Draco y Hermione se fueron acercando hacía donde estaba el quinteto. Necesitaban una explicación.

Cuando Hermione estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, agarró los brazos de Harry y Ron, llevándolos a un lugar más apartados del salón.

- Harry Potter y Ron Weasley!.- Dijo la chica en susurros, pero denotando la molestia en su voz.

- Pero que habéis hechos, no os dije yo, que nadie se tenía que enterar de ¿Liz? Y que hacéis ¿vosotros?. A la primera de turno cogéis a la niña y la mostráis delante todo Hogwarts.

- Pero Hermy, nadie sabe la verdad sobre ella, creen que es mi prima.

- No es por eso Harry, solo que me molesta que nunca hagáis caso de lo que os digo.

Al oír eso los chicos agacharon la cabeza, Hermione estaba resentida, pero la ilusión de Liz por asistir al baile fueron de mayor peso para desobedecer los mandatos de Hermione.

- Mione sentimos si te hemos defraudado, pero si tuviera que volver ha hacerlo lo volveríamos ha hacer, solo para verla sonreír.- Dijo Ron.

Hermione se giró y vio como Liz se encontraba bailando con un chico de Ravenclaw y notó esa pura e inocente sonrisa, cada vez que el chico la hacía voltear. Y muy a su pesar entendió a Ron y a Harry. Todo por verla feliz.

Hermione volvió a encarar a sus amigos, esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo notar a los chicos que la tormenta había cesado.

- Lo siento chicos me parece que me he excedido, con mis paranoias. No saben la que puede armarse si alguien se entera de Liz. Por eso me gustaría que no se difundiera el rumor.

- No pasa nada Mione, te entendemos. Y no te preocupes Melisa y Padma guardarán el secreto.

- Gracias chicos, sois unos cielos.- Dijo abrazándoles. Pero de pronto una mano en su hombro la hizo separarse de su abrazo colectivo y voltearse, encontrándose con una hermosa chica.

- Buenas noche mami.- Dijo abrazándola como siempre. Ya que aunque tuviera un aspecto más maduro, por dentro seguía siendo la entrañable niña de seis años.

- A que estoy linda.- Dijo girando sobre ell misma para que Hermione la viera.

- Eres una chica muy guapa.- Dijo sonriéndole a la chica.

De pronto Liz fue llamada por el chico de antes y de la mano de él volvió a la pista, no sin antes susurrarle a su madre.

- Mami no seas muy dura y sobretodo disfruta de esta noche.- Dijo sonriéndole.

Hermione se quedó anonada por las por las palabras de Liz, cuando unas manos en su cintura y un cálido aliento mentolado inundaron sus sentidos, estremeciéndola.

- ¿Quieres que bailemos?.- Dijo Draco entrecortadamente, dando pequeños besitos en el cuello de la chica, haciendo acelerar su respiración y aumentándole el pulso.

Lentamente Draco la iba llevando a la pista moviéndose al compás de la música.

Al cabo de un rato, Hermione no aguantó más el silencio y decidió preguntarle a Draco.

- Mmmm... Draco...- Dijo ella dejando apoyando su cabeza, en el hombro de él.

- Dime princesa...-dijo él agarrandola más fuerte.

- ¿Porqué has jugado conmigo?.-Dijo con tristeza.

- Durante esta semana he muerto, mi corazón dejó de latir no sabes lo mucho que extrañaba tus cariños y tus lindas palabras..- Dijo la chica mientras una lágrima traicionera recorría su mejilla.

Draco se sintió desfallecer, al ver el tremendo desastre que había causado su ausencia. Su Hermione se encontraba deprimida y además por su culpa.

Secó su lágrima con su pulgar y después de meditar y verla en silencio decidió hablarle.

- Lo siento...no fue mi intención herirte y menos que pensarás que para mí ya no existías.- Dijo susurrando y levantándole el mentón a la chica.

- No quiero que nunca más te vuelvas a plantear la posibilidad de haber sido un juguete en mi vida, porque te lo diré una sola vez, tú serás la única y primera chica por la cual sería capaz de ir al fin del mundo.- Dijo el chico mirándola tiernamente a los ojos.

- Si dices que me querías tanto, dónde te metiste esta última semana y porque ese cambio de actitud. ¿eh Draco?.- Dijo la chica mirándolo desafiante, aunque lo amara no se dejaría convencer tan fácilmente. No sin antes una explicación.

- De acuerdo pequeña, te debo una explicación... aunque para esto te tengo que raptar.- Dijo el chico agarrando su mano y disimuladamente llevándosela fuera del baile.

Liz notó la partida de sus padres, y con una sonrisa cómplice deseó suerte a su padre. Ya que la necesitaría.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban ya fuera del Gran Comedor, absueltos de las miradas curiosas, y rodeados de un profundo silencio, que fue roto por la Gryffindor.

- Draco o me dices dónde vamos o yo no me muevo de aquí.- Dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos en medio del pasillo.

- Ay... Hermione... no sé porqué eres tan cabezota si sabes que al final vendrás conmigo...- Dijo en tono juguetón el chico.

- Ja, eso te lo crees tu.- Dijo la chica sacándole la lengua.

- Bueno pues si no vienes por las buenas, será por las malas.- Dijo Draco riendo y acercándose a Hermione.

- Draco... déjame... por favor Draco no hagas...-Y antes de que terminará la frase Draco ya la había cogido (como un saco de patatas ¿me entienden no?)

La chica durante todo el trayecto no dejó de patear para que Draco la bajara, pero solo consiguió que Draco la cogiera más fuerte y no se parara de reír durante todo el trayecto.

Al llegar delante de una pared con unas lindas cenefas dibujadas en ella, Draco se detuvo. Dejando totalmente extrañada a la chica, si ya pensaba que Draco estaba loco eso se lo confirmaba. A lo mejor se imaginaba que la pared se abriría como aquel cuento muggle "Simbad y los cuarenta ladrones", aunque se veía muy seguro de lo que hacía.

- ¿Me vas a bajar?.- Dijo la chica impacientemente.

- Claro mi bella damisela. Espero que el trayecto con servicios Malfoy le haya gustado, espero verla otra vez pronto entre mis brazos.- Dijo el chico con sorna, haciendo sonreír a Hermione.

Una vez la chica se encontró con los pies en el suelo, Draco sonrió enigmáticamente, su sorpresa y el arduo esfuerzo verían por fin la luz.

- Mmmm Hermione te tengo que tapar los ojos.- Dijo el chico acercándose a ella con un pañuelo entre sus manos.

- Y eso a que se debe.- Dijo la castaña mirando con desconfianza el pañuelo.

- Es solo para que no veas lo que hay en el interior.

Aún con la desconfianza de la chica, ésta al final aceptó. Así que con los ojos vendados, Draco agarró su mano y pronunciando unas extraña letras de alguna lengua antigua, el muro se abrió.

Draco al ver que el muro estaba totalmente abierto, y con la mano de su chica entre las suyas, decidió entrar a la sala, no sin antes dar un largo suspiro y es que no por ser Draco Malfoy, no tenía nervios como cualquier otro chico de poder estar con su castañita.

Hermione también estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, aunque lo disimulaba con sus sarcasmos. No sabía que le tenía preparado Draco allí dentro, y aunque sus cosas con él ya se hubieran aclarado bastante aún le quedaba alguna que otra dudilla.

Al entrar una calidez y un rico olor a rosas inundó su cuerpo, llenándola de un bienestar fascinante.

Draco sonrió al ver la magnífica obra que había hecho y no era menos toda una semana para prepararlo daba para mucho. Se acordó de la maravillosa chica que se encontraba a su lado y que desde principios del curso había ocupado cada uno de sus pensamientos, y al fin había conseguido que se quedara a su lado, aunque si esa noche salía como lo planeado se convertiría oficial.

- Draco... me puedo quitar ya la venda ¿por favor?.- Dijo la chica apretando ligeramente la mano de su acompañante.

Draco sonrió al ver la poca paciencia de Hermione y soltándose unos momentos de su mano y dirigiéndolas al nudo del pañuelo, que pocos segundos después cayó al suelo, dejando maravillada a la chica por lo que veía delante sus ojos.

Una imponente playa de arenas blancas se extendía delante de sus ojos, con un lindo camino de pétalos de rosas que llevaba a una pequeña mesa para dos rodeada de decenas de pequeñas velas que desprendían un rico olor y todo eso iluminado a la perfecta luz de la luna.

- Espero que te guste. ¡Feliz navidad princesa! .- Dijo Draco mirándola tiernamente, cuando súbitamente se vio en abrazado por una emocionada Hermione.

- Gracias Draco, es todo muy bonito...- Dijo la chica no resistiéndose y por fin besando los labios del chico.

- Espero que puedas perdonarme por lo de esta semana. Y que puedas llegar a entenderme, necesitaba que nos distanciáramos para poder preparar la sorpresa, aunque me dolió mucho. Y como no, aprender varios hechizos para crear este hermoso paisaje.- Dijo tomándola por la cintura.

- Mmmm, no sé si perdonarte... has sido muy malo...

- Tal vez... con un... poco... de mimos...- Dijo el chico mientras besaba tiernamente sus labios.

- Ya...ya... para Draco...- Dijo la chica riendo por las cosquillas producidas por los labios de Draco.

- Te perdono, pero para ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo la chica agarrando las manos de él.

- Vale... Y si ahora la mademoiselle me lo permite, le ofreceré la exquisita cena.

Y así los dos jóvenes pasaron su peculiar navidad uno junto al otro, disfrutando de sus risas y las charlas amenas que surgieron durante la cena a la luz de las velas.

Una vez hubieron terminado Draco se levantó, y arrodillándose frente Hermione sacó una pequeña cajetita.

- Hermione, espero que aceptes mi regalo de navidad.- Dijo el chico solemnemente y abriendo la cajita le mostró a la chica un bonito colgante de medio corazón.

- Oh Draco es muy bonito muchísimas gracias.- Dijo la chica abalanzándose sobre él.

- Aunque no es por ser preguntona, ni mal educada pero la otra parte del corazón dónde...

- Ssshhhh, siempre tienes que hablar demasiado...- Dijo Draco poniéndole un dedo sobre sus labios.

- La otra mitad la tengo yo¿ves?- Dijo sacando la otra mitad del corazón y juntando las dos piezas observando que encajaban perfectamente.

- Es muy lindo, lo llevaré siempre conmigo.- Dijo la chica abrochándoselo.

Draco sonrió, todavía faltaba el otro 50 de la sorpresa y estaba seguro que no recibiría una negación.

- Hermione.- Dijo cogiendo su mano y poniéndose serio de repente, asustando así a la chica.

- Sabes que durante estos años nuestra relación no ha sido de las mejores, y reconozco que la gran parte ha sido mi culpa, pero este año he visto en ti, lo que nunca había visto en nadie, y me he enamorado perdidamente de ti, por eso quiero pedirte:

- ¿Hermione, quieres ser mi novia?

La chica ante tal preposición bajo la cabeza emocionada por las palabras dichas por el rubio. Sabía la respuesta sin pensárselo mucho. Así que con lágrimas en los ojos y sonriendo, dijo.

- Me encantaría ser tu novia Draco.

Y los dos con una sonrisa en los labios, se acercaron y cuando el espacio fue olvidado sus labios se unieron en una unión perfecta llena de sentimientos; amor, ternura, pasión...

Al separarse por falta de aire, y al verse a los ojos notaron que el deseo que los consumía por dentro era mutuo. Los dos se anhelaban y aunque su odio había conseguido que se odiaran durante años, por fin el amor había conseguido traspasar las barreras logrando así que las enemistades de Gryffindor y Slytherin, de sangre sucía y sangre pura, se viera reducido al amor verdadero de un chico y una chica, de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

Por eso sus corazones se encontraban embriagados por que su amor era correspondido

- Feliz navidad.- Dijeron a unísono. Y sus bocas volvieron a juntarse en una danza rítmica, fundiéndose el uno con el otro.

Poco a poco fueron tumbándose en la fina arena, dónde las caricias colmadas de sentimiento, y los leves susurros invadieron la habitación.

Draco estaba consciente de que sucedería esta noche. Y lo deseaba con todo su ser. Quería hacerle el amor a la chica que amaba, aunque estaba preocupado por Hermione... ¿Y si ella no lo deseaba?

Así que apretando la mano de ella que ahora se encontraba en su pecho desnudo, hizo detener sus pasiones unos momentos. No la quería obligar, no quería hacer algo que no quisiese. Solo porque estuviera presa del deseo.

- Hermione... si no quieres...- Dijo el chico en un susurró escuchado por la chica.

- Si quiero... - Murmuró apenas audible, pero mirándolo con seriedad, sus mejillas se encontraban sonrosadas.

- Eres la persona a la que amo y con la que quiero estar Draco.- Dijo la chica mirándolo con ternura y acariciando su mejilla.

- Yo también te amo princesa, y no te preocupes, procuraré ir despacio.- Dijo el chico besando de nuevo sus labios.

Ahora nada ni nadie los detendría. Tenían lo más importante, el amor.

Bajó nuevamente a su cuello depositando pequeños besos hasta llegar al borde su sujetador el cual desabrochó, observando las formas femeninas de ella. Perfectas para él.

Entre besos, caricias y suspiros ahogados se encontraron desnudos en aquella paradisíaca playa, disfrutando de la compañía mutua que se profanaban. Donde el único testigo de su amor fue la esplendorosa luna.

Ella escondió la cara en el hueco de su cuello, temblando y aferrándose a su espalda, sintiendo como él se fusionaba con ella hasta llegar a lo más recóndito de su cuerpo. Las lagrimas se agolparon en sus dulces ojos y se mordió con fuerza los labios, evitando así que un grito de dolor saliera de su boca.

Draco al percibir ese gesto por parte de la chica detuvo sus movimientos, temía hacerle más daño.

Buscó su rostro, y se miraron. Sintió una caricia suave y lenta en su espalda, la mano de ella que le demostraba que estaba con él, compartir por primera vez aquel maravilloso acto tan íntimo. Besó sus labios despacio y cuando ella al fin respondió, siguió con suaves movimientos. Hermione notó como el placer inundaba cada una de las células de su ser, colmándola de un indescriptible sentimiento. Pronto los gemidos inundaron el lugar, dando entender que la culminación del éxtasis estaba por llegar.

Y así fue, el orgasmo llegó a sus cuerpos perdiéndose en la boca del otro, terminando así la perfecta unión de cuerpo y mente.

Draco se desplomó encima de una agitada Hermione, apoyando su cara en el cuello de esta.

Por unos instantes se mantuvieron callados, cómplices del silencio. Disfrutándolo.

Sincronizadamente abrieron los ojos, con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Habían completado su unión, por fin eran uno.

Se miraron mutuamente y murmuraron.

- Te amo.

Y abrazándose para mantener el calor corporal, se durmieron recordando su navidad especial.

**Fin del capítulo 9**

Hola bellísimas! Ke tal? Espero que os haya gustado, ya que no sabía como plantear la escena del final y me costó bastante.

No os quejaréis del capitulo casi 7000 palabras, todo un record para mi. Y a ver si se os han aclarado esas dudillas que os surgieron y si no me lo decís y miraré de responderlas ¿okis? Bueno espero veros en el siguiente!

Gracias por los reviews! Y también a la gente que lee sin dejar ninguno, se agradece. (aunque por fi si me dejáis uno me haréis mucho más feliz :)

Os agradezco por los reviews:

**MerodeadoraMartu**

chirru

**fiore malfoy **(al contrario, tu review extra-largo me encantó, cuanto más largos más me gustan)

DanGrint

**Flor**

Isa

**AleJa M**

Meilin Malfoy

**Karen**

LiliMalfoyJolie

**Rocio-Lovegood**(Sobre pk le pide a Draco ke salga, es pk él no sabe que Dumbledore es el padrino de la niña, pero se enterará pronto, y sobre los chismes no sé ke hacer ¿Quieres que haya chismes o lo dejo pasar? Jeje ahora te toca contestar a ti XD)

Klass2008 (Te felicito por si no nos vemos antes, miraré de subir el diez como regalo de cumpleaños aunque no te prometo nada, pk voy muy atareada y siendo mi ultimo año de cole me tengo que esforzar, pero para recompensar te he hecho este bien largo para compensarte... Besos)

**Hermiwg**(Es una niña muy poderosa, imagínate teniendo a estos padres ha heredado mucho poder.)

Julita moon (Este ya ha sido más largo ¿no? XD)

**Terry Moon**

Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot

**lunatica87**

Bueno muchísimas gracias a todas por darme ánimos en mi primer fic, se agradecen un montón. Los reviews que tenían alguna pregunta se la he contestado. Espero que haya quedado todo claro y sino yo encantada de poneros al día.

**Muchísimos besos y cuídense.**

**Nerwen Anarion**

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Dejen algún review solo para decirme que tal, a ver si me animan y decido continuar. Depende de sus **reviews** para que ponga el siguiente.

**R **

**E **

**V **

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

No les cuesta nada, solo aprieten ese botoncito morado que dice **go**, y harán muy feliz a esta chica.


	10. Padres e hija

**ADOPCIÓN EN HOGWARTS

* * *

**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar y espero que me perdonen. Lo que pasa es que en este mes me han ocurrido muchisimas cosas, algunas buenas y otras de no tanto que, han sido estas la que casi no me permítian ni escribir. También ge tendio los examenes del primer trimestre y al ser el último año de colegio me quiero esforzar. Espero que el capítulo no les decpcione y que me envíen algunos reviews, os prometo no tardar tanto en el próximo capitulo y contestaros todos los reviews ya que por fin tengo internet (me lo habían quitado). Bueno muchisimos besos y gracias por haberme ayudadosuperar los 200 reviews que sepaís que a todos los llevo dentro en mi corazón.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**PADRES E HIJA**

Era una hermosa mañana y dos jóvenes se encontraban tiernamente abrazados en la cálida arena que había sido testigo de su amor, únicamente tapados por una fina sabana que cubría su desnudez.

Eran ya pasadas las diez cuando despertaron. Aunque sus ojos se negaban a abrirse. Sus mentes recordaban totalmente la noche anterior y sabían que nunca la olvidarían, esa noche daría comienzo a una larga historia compartida, dónde los protagonistas serían ellos dos.

Hermione abrió sus ojos centellantes de felicidad, y al querer levantarse para empezar a vestirse, notó el cálido cuerpo de Draco, acercándola mas impidiendo así que se fuera.

Una vez la tuvo retenida entre sus brazos, se agarró a ella como temiendo que todo hubiera sido un sueño y se desvaneciera. Y con voz susurrante dijo:

- Todavía no te vayas, un ratito más... quiero estar siempre contigo.- Dijo el chico poniendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, depositando allí un tierno beso.

Hermione sonrió y se acurrucó más en el pecho de Draco, embriagándose de su permanente olor, Draco la abrazó por la cintura y sonrieron. Por fin eran una pareja oficial.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En otra parte del castillo, Ron y Harry se encontraban cuidando de la pequeña Liz, a causa de la furtiva desaparición de Draco y Hermione.

Liz volvía a ser la pequeña niña y se encontraba coloreando en su cuaderno esperando a sus padres. Esa noche había disfrutado muchísimo y se había sentido como una niña mayor.

- ¡Tito Ron, quiero ñam, ñam!- dijo la pequeña dejando de colorear y dando saltos en la cama de Harry.

- Liz para ya, tenemos que estar en silencio, no pueden saber que te encuentras aquí ¿vale?- dijo el chico con voz baja, agarrando a la niña y sentándola a su lado.

- Vale, seré una niña buena.- Dijo la niña abrazando a Ron.

De pronto los doseles se abrieron minuciosamente dejando entrar a Harry que venía cargando comida entre sus manos. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida ni por el pelirrojo ni la castañita sentada a su lado.

El ojiverde dejó la comida en la cama y chasqueó sus dedos tres veces, dejando a Ron y Liz perplejos.

- ¿Harry se puede saber que has hecho?- Preguntó Ron con un deje de curiosidad en su voz.

- Verás he hecho un hechizo para que nadie pueda abrir las cortinas desde afuera además de un hechizo silenciador para poder hablar tranquilos. He pensado que así no tendremos el problema de que Liz sea descubierta mientras este aquí.- Dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa.

Mientras tanto la niña había comenzado a comer aprovechando que los dos chicos habían entablado una conversación. Pero lo que causó extrema gracia a los chicos fue que al levantar Liz la cabeza, tenía toda su boquita manchada de chocolate.

- ¿De que os reís?.- Dijo la niña frunciendo el ceño y mirando a su alrededor para ver lo que causaba tanta gracia a sus tíos.

- Ay Liz¿en tu casa también eres tan glotona?- Preguntó Harry con voz sumamente divertida. Sacando además un pañuelo de su túnica.

- ¿Tito Harry, que quiere decir glotona?- Dijo la niña, relamiéndose la boca.

- Mmm, quiere decir que si comes... bueno... tanto.- Dijo Harry temiendo por la reacción de la niña, que a cada palabra dicha por Harry iba frunciendo más su entrecejo.

- Tito Harry...-Empezó casual la niña...- ¿Me estás diciendo que estoy gorda?

Ante la pregunta Ron dejó ir una sonora carcajada que se había estado aguantando desde hacía bastante rato, esa niña era increíblemente divertida.

- "Lo que me faltaba, porque he tenido que abrir mi maldita bocota, solo me faltaba que la niña se comportara como las chicas de nuestra edad..."- Pensó Harry dirigiendo una fulminante mirada a su amigo pelirrojo.

- ¿Y tú de que te ríes?- Preguntaron los dos de repente mirando al pelirrojo, que al sentirse observado y ante aquellas miradas su risa se detuvo de golpe. Sabía que aquellas miradas no presagiaban nada bueno.

- Yo... eh...de...nada...- Dijo entrecortadamente mientras iba retrocediendo lentamente hasta chocar con el respaldo de la cama.

- ¿Con que de nada, eh?.- Dijo la niña mientras una traviesa sonrisa asomaba sus labios.

- Yo no mentiría Ron, sabes que decir mentidas no esta bien.- Dijo un Harry divertido ante la escena.

Tanto Liz como Harry habían avanzado hacía el pelirrojo y mirándose y sonriendo cómplices Liz chilló.

- Guerra de almohadas.- Dijo agarrando la primera que encontró a su pasó y dando leves golpecitos a Ron.

Harry también se unió a la mini-guerra de almohadas que aunque al principió el que solo recibía almohadazos era Ron, terminó siendo una guerra de todos contra todos.

Minutos más tarde los tres se encontraban tumbados en la cama rodeados de un tranquilo silencio solo roto por las agitadas respiraciones de los tres. Quedando en el olvidó la pregunta realizada por Liz. Y es que aquella niña había conseguido calarse muy hondo en sus corazones. El silencio fue roto por la voz de Liz.

- Tito Ron¿qué haremos durante toda la mañana?

- Supongo que esperar a que vengan Mione y Malfoy.- Dijo el chico, con una mueca despectiva al decir el ultimo nombre. No entendía como su pequeña Hermione había terminado cayendo en las redes de ese maldito. Aunque se alegraba si ella estaba feliz, no obstante si le ocurría algo a ella, ese rubio oxigenado no viviría para contarlo.

- Uff, me parece que si tenemos que esperar a que vengan a buscarme...- Susurró para ella la niña, mientras se volvía a sentar en la cama con una sonrisa en sus labios.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era ya pasado el mediodía cuando los jóvenes premios Anuales abandonaban la habitación cogidos de la mano, Sabían que era tarde, pero habían querido aprovechar el máximo de su tiempo juntos.

Luego de que Hermione hubiese decido volverse acostar, había empezado de nuevo el juego de caricias y besos entrecortados por parte de los dos, haciendo aumentar considerablemente la temperatura del lugar. Se amaban y no lo podían esconder. Por fin podían ser ellos mismos. Dejando los prejuicios de toda una vida a un lado. Lo importante era el presente y el futuro que les esperaba juntos.

Ahora se dirigían en busca de Liz, que seguramente se encontraba con Harry y Ron. Ya que era con los que la niña se había quedado anoche durante el baile.

Al llegar delante del retrato que presidía la entrada de Gryffindor, dirigió su mirada hacía la dama gorda y pronunció la contraseña:

- **Vita aut obitus**

Dejando a la chica libre acceso a la guarida de los leones. Antes de entrar se dirigió a Draco.

- ¿Entras o prefieres esperar fuera?.- Dijo sonriente la chica adivinando los pensamientos de su ahora novio.

- Esperaré fuera. No tardes preciosa.- Dijo el chico recostándose en una columna y viendo desaparecer a su chica por el hueco de la pared.

Hermione al entrar dentro se encontró con pocos Gryffindors, la mayoría seguramente se encontrarían en el Gran comedor degustando de la deliciosa comida.

Antes de dirigir sus pasos hacía las habitaciones saludó algunos compañeros conocidos que le devolvieron el saludo sonrientemente. Hermione subía las escaleras rápidamente y rezaba mentalmente para que Harry y Ron no hubieran hecho de las suyas.

Una vez delante de la habitación de Ron y Harry llamó a la puerta. No quería encontrarse a nadie en paños menores, ya tuvo suficiente el año pasado encontrándose a Neville a medio vestir, probecillo tardó dos semanas en mirarla sin que su rostro se volviera d'un tono rojizo. Fue una situación embarazosa. Y por eso desde ese día llamaba siempre antes de entrar.

Al no oír respuesta de nadie volvió a llamar otra vez a la puerta. Cuando una voz de chico se escuchó en la habitación.

- ¿Quién es?.- Se escucho la voz de Harry un poco lejana.

- Mmm, Harry soy yo Hermione.

Segundos después de oírse esto una angelical voz resonaba por toda la habitación.

- Oh es mi mami, ya me ha venido a buscar. Voy abrirla.

De pronto unos veloces pasos se escucharon y se iban acercando hacía la puerta. Que fue abierta con gran ímpetu.

- Mami...- Dijo la niña echándose a los brazos de Hermione.

La chica la cogió en brazos y acariciando su cabeza fue entrando en la habitación.

- Oh cielo... ¿cómo ha dormido mi niña?.- Dijo Hermione mirándola tiernamente.

- Bien, pero los he extrañado muchísimo. Aunque tito Harry y tito Ron fueron muy divertidos. Y sus novias son muy simpáticas.- Dijo sonriendo y mostrando un hueco en su dentadura. ¿Sabes que mami, se me ha caído un diente?- Dijo la niña mostrándole a su madre el diente de leche.

- Pero que bien Liz. Aunque cuando llegues a tu habitación lo tienes que meter debajo de tu almohada y si eres buena seguro que por la noche el ratoncito Pérez viene del mundo de las hadas y te intercambia tu diente por algún obsequio.

Ron al oír eso, se quedó un ensimismado... ¿ratones que traían regalos?

Harry al notar la mirada confundida de Ron, sonrió, era verdad que el pelirrojo pertenecía al mundo mágico y como era de suponer no tenían esas costumbres.

Y se acercó lentamente para contarle lo que segundos antes había dicho Hermione.

- Veo que no te has entendido nada de lo que ha dicho Hermione ¿verdad?

- Como hacerlo, si ha dicho que un ratón le traería un regalo a Liz. No es por nada pero me parece que permanecer en la biblioteca tanto tiempo y leer tantos libros... como que... - Dijo el pelirrojo burlonamente.

- No es ninguna locura... solo es un refrán muggle que se les cuenta a los niño cuando se les cae un diente. ¿Lo has entendido?.- Dijo Harry.

El pelirrojo al oír el relato sonrió, que cosas se inventaban los muggles... Aunque pensándolo bien muy divertidas.

Hermione sonrió cuando vio como Harry le contaba a Ron, sobre la historia de los dientes, y suspiró... no sabía como empezar y decirles lo de su relación con Draco.

Dejó a Liz en el suelo y sujetando suavemente su mano carraspeó consiguiendo la atención de sus amigos.

- Ehem... bueno chicos... no se como empezar ni tampoco si os va a gustar la idea, aun así me voy a arriesgar y os lo voy a contar, porque no me gusta que haya secretos entre nosotros y porque sois como una familia para mí.

Notó como la mano de Liz apretaba la suya, como infundiéndole valor y la seguridad que no tenía y en un arrebató, lo dijo.

- Estoy saliendo con Draco Malfoy.- Dijo la chica sonriendo por haberlo dicho, pero echa un manojo de nervios por ver como reaccionaban sus mejores amigos.

La habitación enmudeció. Los chicos habían notado cierto acercamiento entre Malfoy y su amiga, pero nunca se hubieran imaginado esa noticia por parte de ella. Estaban seguros que todo era una broma del rubio para dejar en ridículo a Hermione, y es que de una cosa estaban seguros ¡Malfoy no era capaz de amar!

La primera en romper el silencio fue Liz.

- Felicidades mami, me alegro muchísimo¿cuándo iremos de boda¿Te molesta la semillita¿Tardará mucho en nacer mi hermanito?- dijo la niña en los brazos de su madre. Que al oír las preguntas de Liz rió sin contención.

Y es que Draco ya le había contado cuando unas noches atrás tuvo que pasarse la noche explicando a una niña de seis años de dónde venían los bebés. Hermione al oír el relato del chico no pudo aguantarse la risa y es que no se imaginaba al "altísimo Draco Malfoy" en semejante situación y menos con Liz, aquel torbellino preguntón.

- Hay Liz... ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo?.- Dijo la chica sonriendo.

Hermione al levantar el rostro se percató de la seriedad que se había instalado en los rostros de sus amigos, y vio que algo no estaba bien, así que cogió la mano de Liz y se la llevó hacía el cuarto de baño, no quería que su niña oyera nada de lo que iba ocurrir en la habitación.

- Liz cariño, quédate aquí y vístete ¿de acuerdo? .- dijo la castaña sonriendo para transmitirle la seguridad y confianza, que ni ella misma poseía en aquellos momentos. La besó en la mejilla, y salió del baño cerrando con suavidad la puerta y aplicando sobre esta un hechizo para no poderse abrir.

Al salir, se topó a sus dos amigos más serios de lo normal y con los brazos cruzados.

Y ella no sabía como ni por dónde empezar.

- Chicos... yo... no se como...- pero de repente fue interrumpida por la molesta voz de Harry.

- No entiendo como puedes estar con el maldito de Malfoy, con todo lo que te ha hecho.- Dijo el moreno apretando fuertemente los nudillos.

- Pero Harry, él ha cambiado, y yo le quiero. ¿Por una vez no podéis dejar los prejuicios a un lado?.- Dijo ella conteniendo la rabia al ver como sus dos mejores amigos no veían con buenos ojos su relación.

- Hermione no sé como tú nos puedes hablar de que no tengamos en cuenta los prejuicios, cuando él era el primero en llamarte sangre sucia. ¿ O es que ya no te acuerdas de las veces que venía llorando?

- Claro que me acuerdo Harry, pero ya no es así. Las cosas han cambiado mucho. Tú no has visto como Draco trata a Liz, la quiere como si fuese su hija y ella lo adora, no entiendo como no podéis entenderme.- Dijo Hermione mientras las lágrimas mojaban sus sonrosadas mejillas.

- Además no se como puedes ser tan egoísta. ¿Te he dicho yo algo sobre tu relación con Melisa?... ¡No verdad?... ¿Y sabes porqué?... Porque tú felicidad y verte sonreír es lo más importante para mi

- Pero veo que para vosotros no os importo.

Harry al oír las palabras de Hermione, entendió lo que había estado a punto de hacer, perder a su mejor amiga y eso era lo que menos deseaba, Así que levantando la cabeza y sin mirarla a los ojos abandonó la habitación. Ya que necesitaba ordenar sus sentimientos y sus ideas, ya que no quería volver a gritar.

Hermione al ver como el chico abandonaba la habitación, una presión se cernió sobre su pecho. Aún no entendía como habían podido llegar a aquel extremo.

Cerró los ojos recordando miles de historia vividas con aquel chico de verdes ojos, y deseó que al abrir los ojos todo hubiera sido una mala broma del destino. Pero no fue así. Al abrirlos la puerta no se abrió y tampoco dejó pasó al chico moreno.

Ella aguantando las traicioneras lágrimas se dispuso a irse, ya nada le quedaba en aquella habitación, ni siquiera la esperanza habitaba en su corazón.

Cuando notó unos intensos ojos azules que atravesaban su alma, y al girarse lo vio. Ron, su amigo Ron se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama con una melancólica sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Y es que sus puros y azulados ojos transmitían la serenidad y tranquilidad, que en aquellos momentos necesitaba.

Sin pensárselo se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente, dónde fue acogida de forma acogedora y cálida.

No se resistió y lágrimas traicioneras empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Lo imposible acababa de suceder, había perdido su amistad con unos de sus mejores amigos...

Había parado ya de llorar, aunque sus mejillas aún estaban húmedas y sus ojos estaban rojos y llorosos. La mano de Ron se encontraba acariciando pacientemente su espalda, y aunque le consolaba saber que no estaba sola, su corazón estaba destrozado.

De pronto Ron la separó unos centímetros de su cuerpo y buscó su mirada. Aquellos azulados ojo capaces de atravesarle el alma y testigos de todo su sufrimiento, se encontraban en aquellos momentos fundiendo su alma. Y con voz susurrante, le dijo.

- Sabes, estoy seguro de que Harry se encuentra muy arrepentido y pensando como disculpase contigo. Los dos lo conocemos y sabemos como es, solo te puedo decir que tengas confianza en él y te aseguro que vendrá a disculparse contigo, ya que sabe que ha actuado mal.

- Pero Ron, no entiendo porqué se ha puesto así. No esperaba que hicierais una fiesta ni mucho menos. Solo esperaba un poco de comprensión, Ron solo un poco de comprensión...

La chica volvió a hundir su cabeza en el pecho del chico dejando ir unas cuantas lágrimas. Él sonrió amargamente conocía perfectamente el porqué de cómo había actuado Harry y aunque encontraba que había hecho mal lo entendía.

- Sabes Hermione hace un año más o menos, un chico muy cercano estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti. Aunque impidió dejar salir a flote sus sentimientos y ¿sabes porqué?

Al ver la negativa de la chica, prosiguió.

- Tenía miedo de perder su amistad con su mejor amiga, si algo fallaba.

Al oír eso la castaña, tapó su boca con sus manos. Ahora comprendía la situación. Harry había estado enamorado de ella, y ella ni lo había notado.

- Yo fui testimonio cuando cada una de las noches me lo confesaba y dejaba salir cada uno de los sentimientos encerrados en su corazón. Solo yo supe de sus sentimientos hacía ti. Pero sabes que, no fue hasta en verano que empezó a superarlo...

- Todo empezó cuando aquella tarde de Mayo le presentaste a Melissa. A partir de ese momento, surgió una linda amistad entre ellos dos. Incluso en verano se enviaron diversas cartas y también fue cuando descubrió que tú para él solo representabas una perfecta amiga y que Melissa se había colado en su corazón, sanando las heridas.

Hermione sonrió tristemente, tal vez si hubiese prestado más atención a los sentimientos de su amigo, no hubiese sufrido tanto. Aunque tampoco ahora estaría con Draco...

Ron al notar lo pensativa que estaba su amiga, cogió una de sus manos y la besó.

- No seas muy dura con él, viene arrepentido...

Y diciendo esto salió de la habitación. Instantes después. La puerta sonó...

- Ron, ahora que quie... - Pero al girarse no encontró el rostro de Ron sino el de...

- Harry.- Susurró levemente.

- Hola Hermione.- Susurró el chico acortando la distancia entre ellos, y abrazándola repentinamente. Siento mucho lo de antes, y sé que te costará mucho perdonarme, pero espero que lo llegues a hacer algún día.

- Sabes Harry, aunque me haya dolido tu incomprensión te comprendo y por eso te perdono... no sabría imaginarme una vida sin vosotros a mi lado.

- Ron te lo ha contado ¿verdad?.- Dijo el chico seriamente.

- No sé de que me hablas Harry... –dijo la chica mirando el suelo.

- Venga Hermione, nunca se te ha dado bien mentir.- Dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

- Bueno, sí... me lo ha contado Harry, y siento no haberme enterado de lo que sentías, a lo mejor si lo hubiera sabido no hubieras sufrido tanto.- Dijo la chica encarándolo.

- Pero a lo mejor conmigo no hubieras encontrado a la felicidad que envuelven tus ojos ahora.- Dijo el moreno mirándola.

- Además siento haberte dicho todo eso, en realidad no es lo que siento. No sé porque lo he dicho, ha sido un impulso. Al oírte decir que estabas con Malfoy, he tenido miedo, miedo de pederte... miedo de no pasarnos más noches juntos hablando junto a la chimenea con un tazón lleno de chocolate caliente... miedo de no poder abrazarte... miedo de no poder estar junto a ti en los momentos difíciles... miedo de no poder verte nunca más Hermione...- A cada frase dicha el moreno se había ido acercando a Hermione, y en la última la abrazó fuertemente como temiendo que su amiga se desvaneciera como un sueño...

- Harry sabes que esto no ocurrirá jamás, tú y Ron son para mí una familia. Además que haría yo sin mis hermanitos mayores... - Dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo.

De pronto se oyó una voz infantil cantando en el baño. Provocando la risa de los jóvenes que se encontraban en el baño.

- Me parece que Liz se piensa que nos hemos olvidado de ella.- Dijo Harry señalando había el baño.

- Mi pequeña niña... un poco más y me olvido de ella.- Dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Harry.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Encontrándose con una escena realmente divertida. Liz frente al espejo, con el cepillo como si fuera un micrófono y bailando y cantando una canción infantil.

Al sentir unas palmas detrás de ella se giró perturbada. Encontrándose a su madre y a su tío aplaudiendo vigorosamente.

Ella al encontrarse descubierta, bajó del taburete y saludó como si de una artista se tratase, provocando la risa de los presentes.

- Oh mami, pensaba que ya no te acordabas de mi...- Dijo la niña acercándose a la chica y abrazándola por las piernas. Había notado que su madre había llorado, aunque ella no diría nada si se lo querían contar ya se lo contaría y si no ya se entraría por sus propios medios.

- Claro que me acordaba de ti, aunque primero tenía que arreglar unos asuntos de máxima importancia.- Dijo mirando a Harry.

La niña sonrió y agarró la mano de su madre.

- Mami¿nos vamos ya? Papi se pensará que nos ha ocurrido algo.

- Es verdad ya no me acordaba que Draco nos estaba esperando.- La chica dejó un momento la mano de la niña y entro al baño y se miró en el espejo, arreglándose un poco, no quería preocupar a Draco con sus tonterías.

- Bueno cariño ya estamos ¿nos vamos?.- Dijo la chica agarrando la mano de la niña y besando suavemente la mejilla de Harry.

- Ah Harry! Dale recuerdos a Ron y dile de mi parte que gracias por todo.

Antes de abandonar la habitación cubrió a la con niña la capa, no quería volver a tener que volver aplicar un obliviate como hizo Draco con Adam Zeller.

Así que despidiéndose de sus antiguos compañeros de torre abandonó Gryffindor.

Al salir se encontró un aburrido Draco, que al oír como se abría la entrada se giró, encontrándose con su chica. A la cual saludó con un tierno beso.

Hermione sonrió y actuó como siempre rezando para que Draco no se diera cuenta de nada, aunque como siempre ocurría sus rezos no sirvieron de nada.

- ¿Hermione has estado llorando?.- Preguntó el chico mirándola detenidamente.

- No, deben ser imaginaciones tuyas.- Dijo la chica bajando la cabeza rápidamente, eso confirmó aún más las sospechas de Draco, que la paró por el brazo y la giró.

- Princesa no me mientas, sabes que no se te da bien.- Sonrió en sus adentros, los dos le decían lo mismo, y ella lo seguía haciendo.

- Pero Draco...- rechistó ella aunque fue acallada por los labios de el rubio.

- Ves, tus labios aun saben a sal y nunca saben así siempre saben a dulce melocotón.- Hermione se sonrojó y a su lado se oyó una risita ahogada.

- Draco se volteó mirando un punto fijo y sonriendo dijo:

- Ya decía yo que faltaba alguien... Y acercándose a un lugar vacío se arrodilló. Y extendiendo la mano en el aire, agarró una especie de capa dejando a la vista a una hermosa niña.

- Hola preciosa... cuanto te he extrañado.- Dijo abrazando a la pequeña.

- Oh papi, tienes que ser muy bueno con mami...- Dijo la chica mirándolo seriamente.

- Está muy triste¿me prometes que vas hacer que se ponga feliz? A lo mejor si le cuentas un cuento se le pasa.- Dijo la niña infantilmente.

- Yo cuando estaba triste siempre mi mami me contaba un cuento y eso me alegraba.

Draco sonrió pícaramente esa niña angelical de voz dulce e inocente le encantaba.

- Te lo prometo preciosa, está noche le contaré un lindo cuento a mami.- Dijo Draco sonriendo. Aunque primero tenía que ver lo que le ocurría a su castañita.

Hermione observaba como esos dos hablaban silenciosamente, seguramente ya estaban tramando algo, y es que a veces se preguntaba eran dos torbellinos, porque lo que encontraban a su paso lo arrasaban.

Hermione se acercó a ellos con una mirada desconfiada, tratando de oír de que hablaban. Aunque fue en vano, ya que se giraron con una sonrisa en los labios, dejándola con la intriga.

- ¿Qué, vamos yendo hacía la sala?.- Dijo el chico tapando con la capa a la niña y agarrando de la mano a Hermione.

- Claro vamos.- Dijo la chica tirando de su manga, y sonriendo falsamente.

- Aunque sonrías y te hagas la graciosa, no te creas que me engañaras. Cuando lleguemos a la sala me contarás porqué has llorado, y si te ha hecho llorar alguno de tus amiguitos Gryffindors que se prepare porque tardará en ver la luz de sol.- Dijo el rubio haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

La chica tragó saliva, porque sabía que acabaría contándoselo y que a causa de eso habría graves problemas.

* * *

- ¿Porqué se lo has contado?.- Dijo un chico moreno mirando fijamente al otro.

- Harry, no entiendo el porque de querer esconder tus sentimientos. Ella, es nuestra mejor amiga y se te enamoraste de ella no fue un pecado, no por nada ella es una chica y tu eres un chico. Además ella tenía que saber el porqué de tu reacción, además tu ya olvidaste, has empezado una nueva vida junto a Melissa y estoy segura de que ella va estar bien. Tu mismo reconociste el gran cambio de Malfoy...

- No si no es eso Ron, aunque tengo miedo de Hermione se lleve una gran decepción y que nosotros no la podamos ayudar.

- Tranquilo esto no ocurrirá...- Dijo sonriéndole a su amigo.

* * *

Por fin habían llegado a la sala compartida. Liz se encontraba muy entretenida en su habitación jugando con su laboratorio infantil, ilusionada de haber encontrado nuevas substancias con las que investigar.

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación tumbada en la cama junto a Draco, el cual se encontraba acariciando suavemente sus rizos. Al principio no estaba muy tranquila al saber que Liz se encontraba en su habitación sola jugando con el laboratorio y además sin ninguna observación. Aunque más pegas puso cuando advirtió y supo que la niña jugaba con cosas que había cogido de Harry y Ron.

Aunque Draco la había convencido de que si le ocurría algo a Liz él estaría al tanto. Así que habían quedado tiernamente tumbados en la cama.

- ¿Me dirás lo que te ocurre?.- Dijo el chico acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

- Es que... no me ha ocurrido nada... ¿Qué quieres que te diga?.- Dijo la chica bajando la cabeza.

- Venga Hermione, también me negarás que no has estado llorando ¿no?.-

La chica sonrió, no se lo podía ocultar más, y sabía que Draco no pararía hasta saberlo, así que cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire, se dispuso ha hablar. Provocando un tenso silencio por parte del chico.

- Cuando les he dicho que estaba saliendo contigo, Harry no lo ha... bueno... él no lo ha aceptado. Y hemos discutido fuertemente. No entendía por qué mi mejor amigo no era capaz de entender que yo era feliz y que el chico que tantas veces me había hecho llorar ahora era el que me hacía sonreír.-Dijo la chica sosteniendo su mirada y sonriendo tristemente recordando su escena.

Draco estaba realmente enfadado. Cómo se atrevía el estúpido de Potter a tratar así a Hermione. Él no era nadie para hablarle así a su chica ni tampoco tenía derecho a hacerla llorar.

El chico no escuchaba nada de lo que le decía la chica. Y apartándola suavemente y recostándola en la cama como si de una fina figura de porcelana se tratase. Él se levantó con furia contenida, apretando fuertemente sus nudillos ahora blancos. Estaba dispuesto a dejar en su lugar a Potter.

Hermione al ver el estado de Draco y la locura que estaba a punto de cometer, se levantó antes de que el chico consiguiera salir de la habitación, logró detenerlo abrazándolo por su cintura y recargando su cabeza en su ancha espalda.

- Draco por favor no hagas ninguna estupidez, por favor.- Dijo la chica con voz trémula.

- Hermione no me pidas esto. No entiendo como todavía lo puedes defender, ni tampoco puedo creer que lo sigas considerando tu mejor amigo si no es ni capaz de comprenderte.- Dijo el chico con voz seria.

- Draco... aunque te haya dicho que nos hemos peleado, ha faltado decirte que luego me ha pedido disculpas y... bueno lo he perdonado. – Dijo la chica mirándolo con profundo arrepentimiento.

- Hay Hermione... eres demasiado buena, aunque como no serlo, si me perdonaste a mi.

Draco al acabar de decir la frase, se giró lentamente y se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios y antes de juntar sus alientos, le susurró dulcemente al oído.

- Gracias por ser mi luz.

Y selló sus labios con los de la Gryffindor. La chica correspondía con dulzura a las atenciones del rubio y así el beso fue subiendo de grado volviéndose apasionado aunque a la vez tierno y romántico, haciéndoles olvidar cualquier preocupación. Guiándose por el amor puro cayeron en la cama, dónde se desató un juego de besos y caricias.

Draco amaba a esa chica y viceversa, habían descubierto un nuevo sentimiento y afirmaba que era mucho mejor que el odio.

Hermione sonreía ante los besos y caricias de Draco ya que la trataba como si fuera un fina figura de porcelana y le encantaba, ya que eso demostraba cuan importante era para él, para Draco.

La túnica del rubio ya se encontraba esparcida en el suelo y la suya estaba a punto de acompañarla cuando...

Draco... –llamó ella con voz anhelante. Él la ignoró y siguió besando su cuello- Draco... para...–pidió ella.

- No quiero –dijo él divertidamente mientras sus manos se ocupaban de desabrochar la túnica de la chica. Ella sonrió al darse cuenta cómo sus aires de niño pequeño y malcriado salían a flote.

Draco –dijo con una suave risa- Hay una lechuza en la ventana...

- Pues que espere y pida cita... –dijo Draco- ¿No ve que estoy contigo?

La chica sonrió, ese chico era imposible... y acercándose a su oído susurró:

Si me dejas ir a coger la lechuza te prometo que seguiremos y como Liz estará durmiendo pues...- añadió la castaña sensualmente.

- De acuerdo, aunque la noche va a ser muy larga...

La chica sonriendo, se levantó colocándose correctamente la túnica, que en aquellos momentos se encontraba a medio poner.

Al llegar a la ventana se encontró con una hermosa lechuza de pardos ojos y plumaje dorado... Hermione extrañada por la identidad abrió la ventana dando cobijo a la lechuza, se preocupó realmente al ver que la carta llevaba el sello de Hogwarts y más se preocupó al leer el contenido.

"**_Estimada señorita Granger y señor Malfoy, me gustaría que se dirigieran a mi despacho inmediatamente, necesito comunicarles una noticia de sumo interés. Vengan lo más rápido posible y por favor no comenten esto con nadie._**

_**Atentamente, Albus Dumbledore"**_

Hermione quedó muy extrañada con la corta pero intensa carta del director¿qué sucedería?

Todo eso pensaba una angustiada Hermione cuando una seria voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Ahora que querrá ese hombre?- Dijo Draco que se encontraba detrás de la chica y que según como estaba había estado leyendo la carta por encima del hombro de Hermione.

Hermione al advertir la presencia de Draco, se giró:

- ¿No te han enseñado a no leer por encima del hombro Draco?

- Sí... pero como entre tu y yo no hay secretos... ¿o si los hay?.- Dijo haciéndose el dramático pero con una sonrosa pintada en el rostro.

- No se como puedes ni siquiera insinuarlo.- Dijo la chica crispada por la desconfianza de Draco.

Draco sonrió, encantaba ver como al sulfurarse sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono rosado.

- Vamos princesa no te enojes sabes que estaba bromeando.- Dijo volviéndose a posesionar de sus labios.

La chica no tardó en corresponderle, cuando su molesta mente le avisó que tenían que ir con Dumbledore. Así que haciendo gala de un gran esfuerzo se separó de Draco.

- Venga Draco, tenemos que ir con el director...- Dijo la chica mientras se volvía a poner bien la túnica y se giraba para emprender la marcha hacía el despacho de Dumbledore.

Tras un leve recorrido de risas y besos robados llegaron acaloradamente al despacho del director, aunque al entrar, los dos jóvenes se encontraron con un rostro conocido.

- Liz pero tu que haces aquí, no te hemos dicho que nunca salgas de la sala sin nuestro permiso.- Dijo una acalorada Hermione al encontrarse a la niña en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Liz sonrió, así eran sus padres tranquilos y alegres, pero cuando se enfadan salía a relucir su mal carácter tanto el Gryffindor como el Slytherin, y aquel para su desgracia era uno de ellos.

- Tranquila señorita Granger.- Dijo la amable voz del director, que se encontraba sentado en una cómoda butaca.

Hermione miró a Draco y juntando sus manos se sentaron en las dos sillas vacías que se encontraban al lado de Liz.

- ¿Desean algo para tomar, un caramelo o tal vez un te?.- Dijo Dumbledore con su ya sonrisa y mirada misteriosa.

Draco estaba a punto de perder esos estribos. Ese viejo, lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, y aquella pregunta lo sacó por completo. Y con su ya sarcasmo adquirido estalló:

- Perdone señor director, no quiero ser descortés pero me parece que la hora del te ya ha pasado hace rato, si le parece me gustaría que empezará directamente contándonos porqué nos ha llamado y que hace Liz aquí.- Dijo Draco con tono ácido y su sonrisa sarcástica.

Dumbledore sonrió unos segundos al notar la conocida impaciencia de Draco, y más sonrió al ver con la joven Hermione trataba de apaciguar a la inquieta serpiente… y es que como habían cambiado las cosas.

- Señor Malfoy lo siento si le hago perder el tiempo ya que estoy seguro que tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.- Dijo mirando con disimulo a la castaña y observando el repentino sonrosado de sus mejillas, y es que ni él ni la niña de seis años habían pasado por alto, la "marca" fresca que Hermione tenía en el cuello.

- No quería decir eso director solo que... bueno ya me entiende prefiero que vaya directo al tema, no me gustan los rodeos.-Dijo Draco sonriendo y viendo como Liz hacía señas señalando el cuello de Hermione.

El chico extrañado miró desconcertado el porqué de aquellas señas y sonrió al ver la señal que minutos antes él se había encargado de hacer.

El chico hizo una señal de silencio con su mano, provocando el desconcierto de la gryffindor y la sonrisa de Dumbledore.

- De acuerdo chicos empezaré diciéndoos el porqué de ésta repentina visita, primeramente no quiero que habléis durante la historia y segundo quiero que medisteis vuestras palabras antes de hablar, porqué os será difícil de asimilar.

Ante el asentimiento de Draco y Hermione y la sonrisa de Liz empezó:

- Primeramente Liz no está aquí de casualidad, sino que es la parte fundamental de la historia. Liz como bien sabéis es mi ahijada pero no solo eso.

- Hermione tú no te encontraste a Liz de casualidad, todo estaba previamente preparado y estudiado… Y es que Liz… es la hija que en un futuro no muy lejano tendrás con Draco.

Los dos chicos al oír el último fragmento de la historia quedaron boquiabiertos, una hija, Liz sería su hija…

La niña que ese encontraba un poco alejada sonrió, y de un salto bajo de su asiento y se acercó a sus papás. Primero se ecercó a Hermione y la abrazó fuertemente.

- Hola mami.- Dijo la niña abrazándola fuertemente.

- Mi pequeño ángel...- Dijo la chica derramando unas lágrimas y provocando que su corazón palpitara fuertemente.

Luego se dirigió a un asombrado Draco que la veía con una sonrisa:

- Hola papi…-Dijo aferrándose a su padre, y besando su mejilla.

Draco se encontraba en una nube. Primero encontraba a la mujer de su vida y luego le decían que aquella hermosa niña que había cuidado durante un mes y a la que había querido como una hija, verdaderamente lo era, y separándola de su cuerpo y admirándola profundamente dijo:

- Así que tu serás nuestra hija… no me extraña una hija tan hermosa tan solo lo hemos podido hacerla tu madre y yo… ¿Verdad que la hemos hecho bien Hermione?.- Dijo alegremente el chico, provocando el sonrojo en la chica.

Y luego acercándose a ella le susurró una cosa que solo ella oyó:

Haber cuando nos ponemos manos a la obra, quiero tener entre mis brazos a mis dos mujercitas favoritas…

Los dos chicos sonrieron y Draco sentó a la niña en sus rodillas, aunque…

- Señor director, perdone mi impertinencia pero me gustaría saber el porqué de que Liz este aquí con nosotros y no en el futuro.

- Verá señorita Granger, la señorita Liz fue enviada aquí por sus padres, es decir vosotros, ya que tenían miedo de perder a su única hija en manos de las fuerzas del mal… y me entenderá que no le puedo contar nada más ya que no me esta permitido desvelarle su futuro...

No se preocupe lo entiendo…

- ¿Liz quieres ir a jugar con Fawkes? Es que me aparece que se siente solo.- Dijo el director.

- Claro tito...- Dijo alegremente la niña por poder ir a jugar con el fénix.

Una vez se quedaron los tres solos, Dumbledore sonrió tristemente no le gustaban las despedidas.

- Hermione, Draco… gracias por haber cuidado tan bien de Liz…

- No, nos lo tiene que agradecer… la hemos querido como a nuestra hija,

- Y por eso os lo agradezco, pero os tengo que desvelar que Liz se irá dentro de una semana. He recibido una nota de sus padres diciéndome que por fin la guerra y la desolación ha acabado y que quieren a Liz, de regreso lo más pronto.

Al oír esos, un pedacito de su corazón se rompió, no querían separarse de su niña, su hermosa niña. Y es que gracias a ella habían descubierto un destino juntos… Aunque también lo entendían, Liz tenía que volver dónde pertenecía…

- Me gustaría que no le dijerais nada hasta dentro de unos días, no quiero que se entristezca.

- Claro lo entendemos¿podemos irnos ya, es que nos gustaría pasar los últimos días disfrutándolos juntos.- Dijo Draco levantándose junto a Hermione.

- Claro, y que acaben de pasar felices fiestas.

- Igualmente director.- Dijeron a unísono.

Se habían pasado el resto de la tarde jugando y haciendo tonterías, y la verdad se lo habían pasado genial. Pero al ser ya tarde se encontraba en su habitación, tratando de asimilar todo lo que Dumbledore les había contado. ¡Liz era su hija¡La hija que en un futuro próximo tendría con Draco!

Era increíble que aquella niña encontrada hacía un mes fuera todo previamente calculado. Ahora entendía el porqué de tantas coincidencias... el porque de tanto misterio... – Hermione se encontraba en una extasiada nube de felicidad, y decidió ir a ver un momento a Liz antes de acostarse.

La habitación se encontraba en profundo silencio y parcialmente iluminada por unas pequeñas luciérnagas (conjuradas por Draco), para que Liz no tuviera miedo.

Sonrió al verla con su pulgar metido en la boca y sus párpados cerrados. Parecía un ángel. Su ángel. Solo se oía la pausada respiración de la niña dormida. Cuando unas tibias manos y un olor mentolado la envolvieron.

Las palabras susurrantes chocaron contra su cuello y la estremecieron de pies a cabeza.

- Pensaba que te habías ido...- Dijo el chico besando tiernamente su cuello.- Pero veo que me he equivocado como siempre.

La chica sonrió, le encantaba aquel silencio que a veces se creaba entre ellos, no era incomodo, al contrario era un silencio cómplice que mostraba el vínculo que les unía.

- ¿Es hermosa verdad?.- dijo Hermione uniendo sus ojos con los del chico.

- Claro que es hermosa. Es la hija del príncipe de Slytherin y la princesa de Gryffindor. Como no salir divina.- Dijo besando sus manos.

Hermione rió ante tal explicación digna de libro por parte de Draco.

La chica sonrió aún mirando a Draco, y cogiendo desprevenido al chico llevó sus manos junto a las de él, posándolas en su vientre. Dónde Draco llevo su mirada.

- Sabes, aquí es donde florecerá el fruto de nuestro amor.- Dijo la chica besando al chico.

Draco sonrió y correspondió a la chica. Cuando una loca idea cruzó por su cabeza, provocando una leve separación de sus cuerpos. Así que se acercó a la oreja de la chica.

- Sabes que princesa ya que no le he podido contar a Liz su cuento de buenas noches, porqué no vienes a mi habitación y te lo cuento a ti. Te prometo que será un cuento muy, muy largo...

La chica sonrió y antes de que Draco acabara la frase ya había tirado de su corbata perdiéndose así los dos entre las sombras de la noche.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 10

* * *

**

Hola espero que os haya gustado y que no haya sido un chasco. Siento muchisimo el retraso y por eso y por haber pasado los 200 reviews quiero proponer una idea que me surgio.

Primerament el fanfic se está a punto de terminar le quedan uno o dos capítulos, y como ahora tendre las vacaciones de navidad me gustaría embarcarme en otro fanfic, por eso me gustaría que me dieran temas o ideas para hacerlo, yo las estudiaré atentmente y haré un fanfic de alguna de vuestras ideas. ¿okis?

Gracias por todo, ahora me tengo que ir que tengo ensayo general de un baile que hacemos en el colegio para el ultimo día de clases. (ke verguenza, jejeje) Bueno besitos y cuídaos mucho.

Gracias por los reviews. Los que no esten registrados que me dejn una dirección de correo y yo estaré encnatada de responderos a vuestro e-mail.

Si quereis agregadme para hablarnos por el msn mi e-mail es

nerwenlion (arroba) me encantará hablar con vosotros!

Besos y cuidaos.

Nerwen Anarion!


	11. Tristes despedidas y anillos de oro

**Adopción en Hogwarts **

**Notas de Nerwen Anarion: **Olas wapas! Esta vez he tardado menos y es bastante largo, espero que os guste y que me mandéis muchos reviews, jejeje. Dejadme vuestras opiniones.

Bueno y sin nada más que decir os dejo con el capítulo 11.

**Capítulo 11**

**Tristes despedidas y anillos de oro**

Porque tenía que pasar el tiempo tan deprisa... Parecía ayer cuando Dumbledore les había dicho que Liz sería su hija y por desgracia solo faltaba un mísero día para que Liz volviera a dónde pertenecía.

Se encontraba en la habitación de Draco que en aquellos momentos estaba iluminada débilmente por los primeros rayos de sol que se colaban por las cortinas. Aún recordaba el porqué de cómo había llegado allí… y sonrió.

* * *

**Flash Back**

Aquella noche parecía interminable, no hacía más que dar vueltas en la cama y se había despertando incontables veces sudando frío teniendo alguna pesadilla, que no poseía ningún sentido.

Se encontraba como si otra vez tuviera siete años y se levantaba en su cama asustada y temiendo de encontrarse algún monstruo feo y peludo debajo la cama… Y luego se echaba a correr para llegar lo más rápido posible a la cama de sus padres. Los cuales la recibían sonrientes y la dejaban quedarse a dormir con ellos para que no tuviera más miedo, como añoraba ser pequeña.

Luego de recordar los viejos tiempos, decidió mirar el reloj, todavía eran las dos de la mañana, suerte que al día siguiente no tenían clases. Decidió cambiar de posición y aunque durmió un rato más volvió a despertarse alterada, había tenido otra pesadilla, así que decidió irse a ver a Draco, con él siempre encontraba la paz que necesitaba.

Al llegar delante de la puerta del chico llamó, aunque no recibió respuesta. Así que giró el pomo dorado lentamente y adaptándose a la oscuridad que cernía el cuarto logró acercarse a la cama del chico, no sin antes tropezarse con la molesta zapatilla del rubio que se encontraba en medio del camino.

Al toparse con el sereno rostro del rubio sonrió, parecía un adonis con aquel platinado cabello y aquel torso músculo que sobresalía de las sábanas.

- Draco… Draco…- Susurró la chica.

En aquellos momentos el rubio que estaba tranquilamente soñando le había parecido oír la voz de Hermione, no por nada desde pequeño había aprendido a estar a alerta por las noches, pero todo debía haber sido una mala pasada de su subconsciente, ya que a aquellas horas dudaba mucho de que Hermione se encontrara divagando por su cuarto.

Al ver que el chico no respondía volvió a llamarlo.

- Draco… Draco… por favor despierta.- Dijo la chica moviéndolo suavemente.

El chico extrañado al volver a oír la voz de la castaña abrió los ojos abruptamente encontrándose con la estilizada figura de la chica.

- Hermione, que haces aquí… ¿no te encuentras bien¿Ha ocurrido algo?.- Dijo él levantándose ágilmente de la cama.

La chica le sonrió y se abrazó a él.

- Tranquilo no ha ocurrido nada… solo es que…- Dijo ella mientras un terrible calor inundaba su cuerpo.

- Dime, que ocurre…- Dijo Draco extrañado por su comportamiento.

- Bueno… es que he tenido varias pesadillas y me preguntaba si te molestaría que esta noche durmiera… bueno…. aquí contigo.- Dijo la chica con vergüenza, parecía una niña pequeña… aunque ya tenía diecisiete años.

Draco río alegremente, dejando perpleja y más avergonzada a la chica.

- Bueno… pues ya me marcho… siento si te he despertado.- Dijo la chica tristemente y dando media vuelta.

El chico se la miró con una sonrisa. Ella si que era especial y además era suya, era su chica, y de nadie más. Y lo de que era especial era con sus ocho letras, sino que otra chica a las dos de la madrugada se hubiese atrevido a ir a su cuarto, a decirle al gran Draco Malfoy, que había tenido una pesadilla y si podía quedarse en cuarto. Fácil ninguna. Y por eso la amaba porqué Hermione era única, era especial era… suya.

Al ver que la castaña estaba a punto de irse a su cuarto la agarró delicadamente de la muñeca y la atrajo hacía él. Besando suavemente su frente y como si de una pluma se tratase la cargo en sus brazos.

- Claro que puedes quedarte conmigo, sabes que me encanta tu presencia…. La olor que dejan tus rizos en la almohada… la manera que encajan nuestras miradas… sabes que me encantas.- Dijo besando finalmente sus labios y depositándola suavemente en la cama.

La chica sonrió y se acurrucó más contra el pecho de Draco, dónde él correspondió abrazándola por la cintura.

- Buenas noches princesa que tengas dulces sueños.- Dijo apagando con su varita la luz de la mesita y besándola.

- Gracias, pero como no tenerlos si sé que tu estás aquí protegiéndome.- Dijo sonriendo.

- Te quiero hermosa.

- Yo también te quiero Draco.

Y abrazándose quedaron profundamente dormidos.

**Fin Flash Back**

**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, una diminuta cabeza castaña abría lentamente los ojos. Se encontraba abrazando a un enorme dragón de peluche verde, que sus padres le habían regalado. Luego de frotarse los ojos y hacer un prolongado bostezo, se levantó de su cama dejando abrigado al Dragón.**

- Pipu… no te despietes hasta que venga. Hace mucho fío y no quiero que te resfíes. – Dijo tapando al peluche hasta la cabeza y besando su frente como si de un niño se tratase.

Antes de salir de su habitación se calzó con sus graciosas pantuflas rosas y plantándose su batita de muñecas salió disparada hacía el cuarto de su mami.

Al llegar delante de la puerta llamó a la puerta como días atrás sus padres le habían dicho.

**

* * *

****Flash Back**

Se encontraba jugando en la sala cunado un picoteó en la ventana la alertó. Al ver que llovía decidió ir abrir la ventana y dejar que la pobre lechuza entrase dentro.

Al darle un poco de agua y una galleta a la lechuza, decidió coger la carta y leer a quien iba dirigida, aunque no supiese muy bien leer.

A ver lechucita déjame la carta.

La lechuza ululó y se la entregó. Una vez la niña tuvo la carta entre sus manos, se dispuso a averiguar de quien era.

- Her… i….o….ne

La niña iba probando hasta que…

- Ya está, ya lo sé…. Es Hermione.- La lechuza ululó fuertemente y ella sonrió al ver que lo había conseguido.

- Ahora le llevaré la carta a mami, gracias ya te puedes ir.- Dijo la niña abriéndole la ventana a la lechuza.

La niña contenta subió corriendo hasta la habitación de la chica, se encontraba alegre y sostenía en sus manos la carta.

Al llegar hasta la puerta la abrió felizmente. Y lo que vio no le gustó nada.

- Sois unos papis malos, estabais jugando a las cosquillas y no me habéis avisado.- Dijo la niña poniendo morritos.

Draco y Hermione se separaron súbitamente al escuchar como la puerta se abría y girándose para ver quien había entrado sin ni siquiera llamar, se encontraron con el rostro enojado de Liz.

Draco se bajó azoradamente de encima de Hermione colocándose bien la corbata. Enojado por haber sido molestado.

Segundos después le seguía una sonrojada Hermione, que se peinaba bien el pelo. Los dos se encontraban sorprendidos por la repentina visita de Liz.

Hermione fue la primera en hablar, ya que Draco se encontraba enojado, Liz tenía el don de la interrupción.

- Cariño ¿Qué haces aquí, te ha ocurrido algo?.- Dijo la chica mientras miraba a la niña.

- No lo que pasa es que esta lechuza te ha traído esta carta y yo como soy tan buena niña te la he traído.

- Pues ya la habrías podido traer unas horas más tarde…- Susurró Draco, seguro de que nadie le había oído, cuando un leve codazo por parte de Hermione le hizo darse cuenta de su error.

- Gracias cariño, aunque a partir de ahora… antes de entrar tendrás que llamar a las puertas ¿vale?.- Dijo la chica mientras le peinaba el pelo y miraba discretamente a Draco.

- Vale pero yo también quería jugar a las cosquillas…

Draco sonrió y guiño un ojo a Hermione.

- ¿Seguro que quieres jugar a las cosquillas princesa?- Dijo Draco acercándose a la niña.

- Sí yo quiero jugar.

- Segura, segurísima.- Dijo alzando a la niña en brazos y dejándola en la cama.

- Pues ataque de cosquillas.- Gritaron a unísono Draco y Hermione. Envolviendo la habitación de risas.

**Fin Flash Back**

**

* * *

Al llamar y no obtener respuesta la niña abrió la puerta lentamente, encontrándose con que su madre no estaba, así que sonriendo se dirigió a la habitación de su padre, seguramente se encontraba allí.**

Al llegar llamó débilmente la puerta y al no recibir respuesta la abrió preocupada, a lo mejor sus padres habían salido sin decirle nada, aunque una vez abierta observó que de la cama sobresalían dos bultos y sonrió, que dormilones que eran…

Con una maquiavélica sonrisa en la cara se acercó al pie de la cama, si ellos no se despertaban ya los ayudaría, además ya era tarde.

Así que con un ágil salto se tiró encima de ellos, provocando un sobresalto y un leve chillido por parte de Hermione.

Liz se empezó a reír de la cara de susto de Hermione y es que era verdaderamente graciosa y fue gateando hasta colocarse en medio de Draco y Hermione, y se tapo con la tibias mantas.

- Que haces tan temprano despierta¿no ves que me estas quitando horas de sueño y mi belleza se resentirá?.- Dijo el chico ocultando su cabeza bajo las mantas para ver a la niña.

- Jejeje… con tu belleza no hay remedio papi, por más que duermas la espinilla que te ha salido en medio de la frente no se te va a quitar.- Dijo la niña solemnemente.

Al oír a la niña, Draco salió horrorizado hacía el cuarto del baño, y es que había cosas que aunque el tiempo pasara no cambiaban.

Liz rió alegremente, dónde estaba en aquellos momentos la cámara mágica que tito Dumbly le había regalado… hubiese sido magnifico inmortalizarlo para toda vida, y es que las caras de susto de sus padres eran tronchantes…

Hermione al ver la pícara mirada de la niña, se giró para preguntarle lo que le parecía ser cierto…

- Perdona cariño, lo que le has dicho a tu padre no será…

Y antes de que la chica terminará la frase un furioso Draco se dirigía hacía la cama con el ceño fruncido.

La niña al ver como su padre se dirigía hacía ella, solo atinó a esconderse bajo las sábanas.

- Liz, no seas cobarde y afronta las consecuencias como toda una Malfoy.- Dijo Draco, con voz cargada de burla, pero un poco molesto por la broma de la niña.

Hermione, reía como una niña. Cada día era una aventura diferente, y ver como se sonrojaban levemente las pálidas mejillas de Draco, y ver como Liz trataba de esconderse, era una buena manera de comenzar la mañana.

Se prolongó un corto silencio que fue roto por el suave movimiento del bulto que se encontraba bajo las sábanas que por colmo del chico, fue a instalarse en las piernas de Hermione, seguidamente se oyó una voz:

- Mami, protégeme del monstruo….

La chica al oír eso sonrió y metió unos segundos la cabeza bajo la colcha susurrándole algo a la pequeña., cosa que hizo rabiar más a Draco.

- Que buena familia tengo….-empezó dramática y sarcásticamente el rubio.- una hija que me quiere matar de infartos, y una novia que no me defiende…..Que triste es mi vida…- Dijo el chico haciendo un gran papel .

- No te han dicho nunca que tienes más cuento que los libros….- Al ver la negativa del chico sonrió.- Lástima hubieras sido un gran actor, sobretodo en el drama…- Dijo imitándole.

- Uno a cero a favor de mami.- Se oyó decir con rin tintín bajo la colcha.

- Y que más…Os habéis levantado con ganas de guerra ¿no?.- Dijo el chico tumbándose en la cama.

- Es que cariño las mujeres tenemos que ayudarnos…- Dijo Hermione ayudando a salir de debajo la sábana a Liz.

- De acuerdo esta vez os perdono, porque soy un buen samaritano, aunque no habrá una próxima vez, me ha dolido.- Dijo tocándose el corazón y mirando al techo con postura trágica.

- Gracias cariño, no se que haríamos sin tu gran misericordia.- Dijo sarcásticamente y besando levemente sus labios.

Liz abrazo a su padre y besó su mejilla.

- Lo siento papi, solo era una broma… No quería que te enfadases.-Dijo la niña mirándolo inocentemente.

- Sabes que no me he enfadado princesa, nunca podría enfadarme contigo.- Dijo revolviéndole el cabello.

Los dos adultos se miraron cómplices y con una mueca de disgusto, se entendieron. Había llegado el momento que tanto se temían y querían evitar. Decirle a Liz que tenía que volver al futuro.

- Princesa, tal vez te molestará lo que te vamos a decir y no será porque sea malo sino al contrario, y aunque nos cueste es nuestro deber decírtelo.

La niña al oír las primeras líneas de lo que había dicho Draco, se puso tensa, pocas veces había visto a su padre ponerse tan serio, y menos si se trataba de hablar con ella.

Su madre la abrazó tiernamente y besando su frente dijo:

- Mi ángel, mañana será el último día que podremos disfrutarte y estar contigo.- Dijo mirándola con tristeza y ternura.

Una lágrima traicionera atravesó la mejilla de Liz al comprender las palabras de Hermione. Aunque ya tenía ganas de volver con sus padres, de allí donde ella pertenecía, le dolía en el alma tener que abandonar a sus ahora también padres.

- Princesa no llores, sabes que nunca te olvidaremos…-Dijo Draco limpiando con su pulgar la lágrima de la pequeña.

- La niña los abrazó a ambos y beso sus mejillas.

- ¡Os quielo muchísimo!

- Nosotros también peque.- Dijo Hermione alzándola.

**

* * *

El ambiente afuera era decorado por un blanco inmaculado que cubría plenamente los terrenos de Hogwarts, dándoles un perfecto escenario para ser una linda postal navideña.**

Y aunque hacía frío y el panorama no invitaba a salir de las calientes salas comunes había tres amigos que habían ignorado el frío y la nieve, y que se encontraban sentados bajo de un enorme árbol.

- ¿Ya se lo habéis dicho, Mione?- Dijo Harry, mirando a su amiga y observando a tristeza que acompañaba a su amiga.

- Sí…-Dijo ella, mirando el suelo.

Ron atrajo más a la castaña hacía él y besando su frente dijo:

- ¿Y como se lo ha tomado Liz?

- Al principio mal, incluso ha llorado… Aunque al final ha terminado entendiendo que tiene volver… bueno con sus padres y al lugar donde pertenece… ¿Sabéis? Cuando ha empezado a llorar, muchas espinas se me han clavado aquí.- Dijo tocando su pecho.- Me gustaría que no se fuera nunca… La echaré tanto de menos….-Dijo mientras se abrazaba más a Ron.

- Pero Mione, tienes que seguir adelante, debes comprender que Liz tiene que volver con sus padres, y aunque a todos nos encantaría tenerla siempre con nosotros…tenemos que aceptar la realidad, aunque esta sea cruel y nos duela.

- Yo entiendo que Liz tenga que volver, pero me duele que se vaya y más cuando ya se ha colado tan hondo en mi corazón.

Después de pasarse unas horas hablando, llevó a los chicos a su sala, ellos también querían despedirse de la niña, igual que Padma y Melissa que acompañaban respectivamente a Ron y Harry.

La despedida fue un poco triste, nadie quería que la niña se fuera. Cuando todos se fueron, Draco y hermione decidieron hacer una pequeña sorpresa a la niña, convirtiendo su habitación en un bonito prado verde y un hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas.

Fueron a buscar comida y pasaron un agradable día de campo, olvidando unas horas la marcha de Liz. Luego por petición de la niña decidieron bañarse en las tibias aguas del lago, donde disfrutaron como niños capoteando y haciendo ahogadillas.

Realmente fue un día esplendoroso. Por la noche decidieron dormir los tres juntos para no desperdiciar ninguna hora, y realmente fue gracioso ver como Draco se ponía de todos los colores tratando de explicarle un cuento a la niña, aunque al final terminó contándolo Hermione.

**

* * *

La mañana siguiente, se despertaron más temprano de lo habitual y luego de hacerle la maleta a Liz y de que Hermione la adecentara y pusiera todo en su lugar, marcharon los tres juntos hacía el despacho de Dumbledore, donde les esperaba con su ya amable sonrisa.**

- Buenos día chicos¿un caramelo?- Dijo al ver las tristes caras de Draco y Hermione. Ellos negaron silenciosamente, que al contrario de Liz que hasta en aquellos momentos había tenido la cabeza gacha al oír la palabra dulces, se había soltado de las manos de sus padres, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacía el cuenco lleno de caramelos que le ofrecía su padrino.

- Mmm caramelos.- Dijo la niña mirando cuales caramelos escogía, y es que había tantos…

- Ya me parecía a mi que tu no te negarías…-Dijo el director dándole unos suaves golpecitos en la cabeza de forma tierna.

La niña se giró hacía su madre, como pidiéndole permiso para coger los caramelos, y la chica asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa, para Liz los caramelos eran su perdición.

Así que la niña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja empezó a coger caramelos… vaciando casi toda la urna.. se disponía a coger otro más, cuando un leve carraspeó captó su atención.

- Liz, te hemos dicho que podías coger caramelos no que tenías que vaciar la urna.- Dijo la sarcástica voz de Draco, que mantenía la ceja alzada, viendo con incredulidad como la niña se llenaba los bolsillos…

- Pero papi, son para el viaje… además cuando llegue me la varé los dientes, así no se me caerán…- Dijo la niña sonriendo inocentemente.

Dumbledore se miraba la escena con una pequeña sonrisa, a él también le dolía que su futura ahijada se fuera y es que esa niña era especial no por nada era hija de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

Así que doliéndole, tuvo que romper la escena para avisar que ya era hora de que Hermione y Draco se despidieran definitivamente de ella.

- Perdonen pero les rogaría que fueran despidiéndose de Liz, ya es hora de que…-Dijo el director abandonando su despacho, para una despedida más familiar.

- Bueno parece que ya me tengo que ir. Gracias por querelme tanto, seréis los mejores padres del mundo…-Dijo la niña mientras diversa lágrimas mojaban sus camisas.- Mami, dales abrazos y besitos a tito Harry y tito Ron, y diles que gracias por los dulces, que estaban muy ricos.-Dijo tocándose la pancita.- Y tu papi dale recuerdos a tito Blaise y a tía Pansy, y dile que los pintalabios y maquillaje que me ha dado ya los haré servir cuando sea un poco más mayor, y también les das muchos besitos y abrazos.

- Claro cariño, les diremos todo lo que nos has dicho, no te preocupes.-Dijo Hermione besando la frente de la pequeña.

- Prométenos que te portarás bien y sobretodo no nos des mucha faena.- Dijo Draco revolviéndole el pelo, costaba bastante hablar sabiendo que los padres de Liz eran ellos en el futuro…Era algo irreal.

- Claro papi, y tu tampoco hagas enfadar a mami.- Dijo, provocando una risa general.

- Tranquila cariño, esto es lo último que haría.-Dijo abrazando a la chica por la cintura.

Antes de que la niña se fuera, se abrazaron fuertemente todos, como queriendo que se les guardará en la piel esa imagen para siempre.

Permanecieron así, hasta que la voz de Dumbledore los separó.

- Lo siento tener que ser tan inoportuno, pero Liz se tiene que ir…

La niña terminó de darles besos y abrazos a sus padres, y finalmente a su padrino.

- Tus padres te están esperando…mándales recuerdos de mi parte y diles que se cuiden…

- Vale, espero veros pronto….jejejeje.-Dijo la niña que se encontraba colocada en el centro del círculo.

- Cuídate mucho y no te comas todos los dulces de golpe.-Gritó Hermione, mientras el director relataba fervientemente su hechizo.

- Sí, os quielo.- Dijo antes de desaparecer.

Hermione abrazó fuertemente a Draco, donde un triste chico la correspondió besando su pelo, y arropándola con el calor y cariño que necesitaba. ¿Porqué las despedidas tenían que ser siempre tan tristes?

**

* * *

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde la marcha de Liz, y aunque los primeros meses la echaron mucho en falta poco a poco su corazón fue sanando.**

Sabían por Dumbledore que la niña se encontraba en perfecto estado, y además muy contenta…¡Por fin tendría un hermanito! El que tanto pedía, sonrieron nostálgicos, el que tanto les había pedido…

En aquellos momentos se encontraban sentados frente al lago disfrutando del hermoso día verano. Hacía un sol radiante y un cielo azul que inspiraba paz.

Se encontraban descansando y terminando de detallar el baile de fin de curso que se celebraría mañana. Solo quedaba un mísero día para decir adiós a Hogwarts y aunque echarían de menos todo aquello, la vida continuaba.

Cuando una linda lechuza de motitas blancas se paró en su regazo mostrándole una carta. Luego de acariciar a la lechuza y darle una galleta la lechuza depositó la carta entre sus manos.

Luego de que Hermione la tomará y la leyera dijo:

- Es de Dumbledore, dice que nos adjunta una carta de Liz.

Y rebuscando en el sobre encontró un papel rosa adornado con pequeños animalitos escrito con la letra de Liz:

_**Quedidos mami y papi:**_

_**Deciros que estoy muy bien y epero que vosotros también.**_

_**Por fin tendré un hermanito y se llamará Ian, tengo muchísimas ganas verlo, seguro que será gualísimo.**_

_**Os hecho mucho de menos.**_

_**Epero que tengais muy buenas notas.**_

_**Muchos besitos y cuidaos.**_

Hermione al terminar sonrió, había mejorado bastante en las faltas de ortografía, recordando algunas de las noches que había estado con Liz enseñándole y practicando la lectura y la escritura.

Draco se levantó y levantó a Hermione, y rodeando su cintura emprendieron la marcha hacía dentro el castillo dónde una rica cena,

* * *

Al día siguiente el ambiente era festivo, ya que el baile estival se realizaría y cada uno de los prefectos de cada casa y sobretodo los Premios Anuales le habían puesto muchísimas ganas en la decoración y en que todo estuviera perfecto.

Hermione, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación y es que la música ya había empezado a sonar.

Llevaba un precioso vestido blanco con finos bordados, que le hacían ver como una princesa. El maquillaje era leve, pero le hacía resaltar más su belleza. Finalmente salió por la puerta, donde al pie de las escaleras se encontró a Draco.

- Mi bella Dama…-Dijo besando elegantemente su mano.

- Caballero.-Dijo haciendo una reverencia.-Sabe usted que se ve muy guapo.- Dijo poniéndole bien el cuello de la camisa.

- Seguramente no más que tu princesa.- Dijo besando sus labios.

Haciendo que la chica sonriera.

- Vamos Draco yo también me querría quedar aquí, pero tenemos que ir al baile y no digas que nos lo podemos saltar, porqué vas a ir quieras o no, tenemos que abrir el baile y como siempre llegamos tarde.-Dijo la chica, agarrando la mano de Draco, que empezó a seguirla como pudo.

Al llegar y abrirse las puertas se encontraron el comedor vació. ¿Dónde estaba la gente?

- Ah señorita Granger, señor Malfoy... que hacen tan temprano, todavía falta media hora para el baile.-Retumbo la voz del director por todo el comedor.

Al oír esto a Hermione se le subieron los colores a la cara, y sonrojada por el esfuerzo y la vergüenza dijo:

- Ah es que como hemos oído la música…

- No se lo dijeron ayer los demás prefectos, que habría pruebas de sonido…

Recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido ayer en la mañana durante esa reunión.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Otra vez llegaban tarde a la reunión que ellos mismos habían organizado y todo porque Draco, se había entretenido en el baño. Se encontraba realmente molesta con él, y aunque cuando llegaron tuvieron que sentarse de lado no le dirigió la palabra en todo el rato.

Hasta que notó la cálida mano de Draco en su pierna, provocándole un gran susto.

- Draco, quieres quitar la maldita mano de mi pierna…- Susurró nerviosamente mientras trataba de no alterarse.

- No hasta que me perdones.- Susurró el chico, subiendo poco a poco la mano.

- Serás cretino…

Iba a perdonarle cuando Emily Burns, la prefecta de Ravenclaw captó su atención, aunque Draco no paro de molestarla con la maldita mano durante toda la conversación, intentó mantener la compostura y tratar de no pensar en la mano que ascendía y descendía a su antojo por su pierna.

-Draco te perdono, pero por lo que más quieras para.- Dijo la chica susurrando y suspirando entrecortadamente.

Mientras tanto en la mesa se debatía lo del sonido, cosa que pasaron desapercibida Draco y Hermione, los cuales se encontraban hablando en susurros para no levantar sospechas.

Al oír ruido de sillas, levantaron sus cabezas encontrándose que los prefectos ya se estaban yendo…

Antes de que se cerrará la puerta oyeron…

- Dumbledore cada día tiene ideas más locas…

Dejando a los dos perplejos.

**Fin Flash Back

* * *

- Ves, si te hubieras estado quietecito no hubiéramos hecho el ridículo**

- Bueno no se porque te pones así, si al final me perdonaste y…-Dijo Draco con sorna.

La chica sonrió, siempre acababa haciéndola sonreír.

- Ya que estamos aquí por que no ensayamos un poco.- Dijo Draco tomándola de la cintura.

- De acuerdo.

- Director nos puede poner música.- Dijo el rubio.

Claro un momento.

Y empezó a sonar una bonita canción…...

* * *

Estuvieron bailando hasta que el comedor se llenó y fueron a saludar a sus compañeros.

- Que hermosa Hermione, te ves como una linda princesa.- Dijeron Padma y Melissa, sonrientes.

- Gracias, vosotras también estáis preciosas.

- Harry, Ron…-Dijo abrazándolos.- Espero que esta noche nos lo pasemos genial.

- Sí, pero donde has dejado a Malfoy.-Dijo Harry al ver que el rubio no acompañaba a su amiga.

- Esta allí hablando con Blaise y Pansy…- Dijo Hermione mientras saludaba con la mano a la chica.

Se habían echo buenas amigas y es que los dos Slytherins no eran tan malos como ella creía. Incluso los consideraba buenos amigos.

Vio como Draco se dirigía hacía ellos, y la abrazaba por la cintura.

- Me permitís que os la robe, quiero bailar con mi princesa.- Dijo Draco.

- Claro, claro aunque a las doce la queremos de vuelta a casa.-Dijo Ron en tono burlón.

- Pues me parece señor Weasley que esto no va a poder ser.- Dijo Hermione, mientras les guiñaba un ojo y se dirigía a la pista de baile tomada de la mano de Draco.

Se encontraban felizmente bailando, aunque tristes al saber que ese era el último día de sus vidas en Hogwarts. Mañana se tendría que despedir de su hogar, el hogar al que no volverían. Recuerdos y personas que dejaban atrás. Pero no todo era malo, ellos Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, lo premios Anuales y enemigos por naturaleza, habían unido sus vidas para empezar una historia juntos, además de haber conocido un linda persona de un futuro próximo.

Su hija, la adorable Liz. Quien hubiera dicho medio año antes que ellos terminarían juntos, pero así es el destino, así a veces es capaz de sorprendernos.

Faltaba poco para que el reloj marcara medianoche, y el baile no daba señales de terminarse aún, y es que nadie tenía ganas de abandonar el Gran comedor.

Draco se encontraba nervioso no sabía como se tomaría Hermione lo que le iría a decir y aunque lo había estado ensayando un montón de veces delante el espejo, e incluso Blaise le había dicho que se lo sabía de memoria… Estaba echo un manojo de nervios.

Así que mirando de actuar con normalidad y haciendo gala de una seguridad que no poseía se acercó sutilmente a la oreja de Hermione, que en aquellos momentos se encontraba relajada sobre su hombro derecho, que al notar el cálido aliento del chico se sobresaltó.

- Hermione podemos salir un momento afuera, necesito hablar urgentemente contigo.- Dijo el chico agarrando la mano de ella, y tratando de no tropezarse con ninguna otra pareja se dirigieron al exterior.

La chica se extraño por la urgencia del chico y desconfiadamente le dio la mano al rubio, que la entrelazó entre las suyas, como si siempre hubiese pertenecido allí.

Al llegar al jardín, Hermione sonrió le encantaban las noches de verano. Una hermosa luna iluminaba los terrenos, y un rico olor a flores embriagaba el lugar.

Hermione miró a Draco, extrañada por su actitud.

- ¿Por que me has traído aquí Draco?.- Dijo la chica atravesándole con sus ojos.

Draco respiró profundamente, malditos nervios siempre aparecían cuando menos los necesitaba. Aunque la ocasión lo requería. Así que volvió a respirar hondo y agarró suavemente la mano de la chica.

Mientras la primera campanada de medianoche empezaba a sonar.

- Hermione gracias por dejarme entrar en tu vida, por quererme, por todo. Te lo he dicho muchísimas veces, lo mucho que te amo y se que tu también a mi. Contigo he descubierto el amor, la felicidad….Y se que eres la mujer de mi vida. Quiero pasar los restos de mis días contigo, saber que la primera mirada en cada amanecer es para mi, y que la ultima sonrisa dedicada en la noche sea mía…Por eso y por que te quiero.-Cogió aire y abrió la linda caja de terciopelo negro que sostenía entre sus manos.- ¿Quieres ser mi esposa Hermione Granger?

Al terminar de decir esto la ultima campanada dio sonido a la estrellada noche. Y Draco miraba impaciente y asustado por la contestación que no llegaba de Hermione.

La chica se encontraba temblando levemente y lágrimas cristalinas estaban por dejarse caer, se encontraba en shock.

Draco al ver las lágrimas de Hermione sintió un leve pinchado en el corazón¿y ahora que había hecho mal?

- Lo siento princesa no quería hacerte llorar, no quería incomodarte.-Dijo el chico cabizbajo.

La chica sonrió levemente y dando un paso al frente dijo.

- Sí… sí quiero….quiero convertirme en tu esposa Draco, y que nada ni nadie nos pueda separar.- Dijo la chica, abrazando fuertemente al perplejo chico, que la abrazó feliz, por la respuesta de la chica.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres casarte conmigo?- Dijo colocándole el fino anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño rubí en el centro.

- Claro que estoy segura, porqué sé que con nadie más que contigo podré ser feliz.-Dijo besando sus labios.

El chico la alzó en brazos y dando vueltas y vueltas cayeron al suelo riéndose como pequeños adolescentes.

- No quiero separarme nunca de ti. No lo soportaría.-Dijo el chico, besando sus labios tiernamente.

- Te prometo que nunca te dejaré… por siempre juntos Draco.- Dijo la chica mirándole sonriente,

- Por siempre Hermione, siempre juntos.- Dijo el rubio abrazándola, haciendo que la chica apoyara su cabeza en su hombro.

**Fin**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado y no haberos decepcionado con mi primer fic. He crecido con vosotros y me habéis ayudado mucho con vuestros reviews. GRACIAS!**

**Haré un epílogo dónde explique un poco la vida de ellos un poco más adelante, así que nos volveremos a ver.**

**Espero ke tengáis unas muy buenas fiestas y FELIZ 2006 Os deseo lo mejor.**

**Bueno espero recibir reviews, es navidad y tenéis que ser caritativos conmigo, jejeje.**

**Bueno besos y cuídaos.**

**Nerwen Lion**

**R**

E

**V**

I

**E**

W

**S**

Y ahora si no es mucho esfuerzo, me dejan un review, que me animan. Solo tienen que pulsar el botoncito morado que dice **go**. Y me harán muy feliz.


	12. Epílogo

**ADOPCIÓN EN HOGWARTS **

**Nerwen Anarion: **Holas! Ya sé que os pensabais que el fanfic se había terminado (yo también) pero gracias al aviso de varias lectoras he visto que había hecho un error que estropeaba el fic y como vosotras os merecéis la perfección he querido arreglar ese mini detalle, que lo estropeaba.

Muchas gracias y espero que sepáis entender que al ser humana puedo cometer errores, mis más sinceras disculpas.

**Bueno me callo y os dejo leer**dialogo entre personajes

- "..." pensamientos

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la increíble J. K. Rowling menos Liz, que sorprendentemente la he creado yo.

**Epílogo:**

Por fin tenía otra vez entre sus brazos a su pequeña princesa. Se encontraba tapada en una linda manta de corderitos rosa y es que con tan solo pocos meses de vida, no podía dejar de observarla.

Parecía una muñeca allí con aquellos ojazos grisáceos que observaban todo a su alrededor, lástima que la cuna no pudiera estar en su habitación, estaría hora y horas viéndola y nunca se cansaría de verla.

- Draco… ¿otra vez aquí?- Dijo la chica, apoyada en el marco de la puerta viendo como el rubio, acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de la niña.

- Es que no lo puedo evitar Hermione. Quiero tenerla grabada siempre en mi mente, no quiero ser un desconocido para ella.

La chica rió suavemente ante la respuesta del chico, en aquellos momentos entendía como había llegado a casarse con él…

* * *

**Flash Back**

Otro mejor amigo suyo empezaba una nueva vida, se alegraba por ellos también tenían derecho a ser felices junto a las personas que amaban.

Observaba con una sonrisa como un indeciso Harry junto a una sonriente Melissa trataban de cortar la tarta de bodas. El moreno era el que tenía el cuchillo entre sus manos, dudando por que lado tenía que empezar a cortar la exuberante tarta de nata que se alzaba ante sus ojos.

Melissa lo observaba sonriente y besando tiernamente los labios del chico y susurrándole algo a su ahora marido que sonrió ante lo dicho por la chica le entregó el cuchillo y la chica sin dudarlo tanto cortó el primer trozo, al que con una cuchara le dio el primer trozo a Harry y viceversa.

Luego ya fueron a sentarse en la mesa centra donde presidían el banquete y dejaron la exhausta tarea de cortar el pastel a un profesional…

Así era Harry queriendo hacer todo bien para satisfacer a los que quería.

A su lado se encontraba Draco comiendo la tarta y dejando escapar algún que otro comentario de los suyos…

- Esta tarta no esta muy buena… que se diga...Potter esta perdiendo las pocas facultades que tenía…-Dijo el chico, aunque sin parar de comerse la tarta.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y dándole un ligero golpe en las costillas que hicieron atragantar a Draco.

- No sé de que te quejas tanto. Yo no veo que te disguste tanto…ya te la has incluso terminado…- Exclamó con sarcasmo la chica al ver el plato sin restos de la tarta.

- Es que con lo que nos ha valido el maldito regalo era para comerme el primero, segundo, tercer plato y postres y repetir las veces que hubiera querido…

Hermione lo miraba incrédulamente, aunque los años pasaran los rencores costarían de desparecer.

- ¿Que Malfoy degustando la rica tarta?.- Dijo burlonamente una voz.

Hermione al levantar su cabeza se encontró con Ron, él también había formado una linda familia con Padma. Y aunque ella y Draco fueron los primeros en comprometerse decidieron por mutuo acuerdo esperar unos años más, aunque no se notaba la diferencia ya que tenían una vida de casados especialmente buena…

Ron de los tres fue el primero en casarse y sostenía en sus brazos a una linda niña de no más de dos años, era muy linda.

- ¿Me dejas cogerla Ron?-Dijo la chica mirando con ternura a la niña.

- Claro, no por nada eres su madrina.-Dijo el pelirrojo entregándole a la niña, que se acomodó en los brazos de la castaña…

Draco observaba maravillado la escena… cuando sonrío y disculpándose se levanto de la mesa dejando a una extrañada Hermione, al ver como el chico iba ha hablar con Harry.

Cuando Draco regreso a la mesa se le veía radiante con una bonita sonrisa que adornaba su rostro y luego de que los novios iniciaran el baile saco a Hermione a bailar.

Draco la tenía firmemente abrazada por la cintura y ella había entrelazado sus manos en su cuello, cuando el sonido de una copa les hizo prestar atención.

- Siento interrumpir tan bonito baile y agradeceros infinitamente vuestra presencia, que sepáis que os agradezco que nos hagáis acompañado en tan lindo día a mi y a Melissa.-Dijo agarrándole a la mano a su ahora esposa.- Pero me gustaría que prestarais atención a cierto rubio que le gustaría compartir unas palabras …

Hermione se sonrojó al ver como el dedo de Harry señalaba a Draco y consecuente de la señalación todos estaban expectantes a ellos.

Draco sonrió amigablemente a Harry, y mirando a una nerviosa Hermione, carraspeó.

- Hermione…se que nos comprometimos hace más de dos años y que por decisión de los dos decidimos esperar un poco…Pero no puedo dejar pasar más el tiempo sin que te conviertas en la señora Malfoy…¿Hermione, quieres casarte conmigo?- Dijo el chico agarrándole la mano a la chica.

La chica sonrió y notó como todo el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas… mataría a Draco… no sabía como se las apañaba pero siempre lo tenía que hacer todo a lo grande…

- Claro que quiero, te lo dije hace dos años y te lo repito ahora.- Dijo besando sus labios.

La gente exclamo en vítores y aplausos. Ellos solo sonrieron abrazándose más fuerte.

**Fin Flash Back

* * *

**

- Sabes, ahora recordaba el día de la boda de Harry, cuando me volviste a pedir matrimonio ¿recuerdas?- Dijo la chica mirando a la niña.

- Claro que lo recuerdo. También recuerdo que me querías matar, por la vergüenza que te hice pasar.- Dijo el chico dejando a la niña en la cuna.

- Al final no te mate, y si quieres que te lo diga, me alegro no haberlo hecho.- dijo besando tiernamente sus labios.

- Espérame en la cama ahora vengo.-Dijo el rubio.

- Ni hablar, o vienes conmigo o no me voy. Estoy harta de dormir sola… Sabes, estoy planeando comprar una cama para este cuarto al menos luego no te quejarás de dolores de espalda, por haber dormido en el sillón…

- Gracias por pensar en mi salud cariño, pero no hace falta malgastar nuestro dinero por una cama si la puedo conjurar.-Dijo mostrando su varita y una burlona sonrisa.

Hermione sonrió dándole un suave toque en el hombro.

- Yo que tú empezaría a mentalizarme que no siempre podrás estar con ella, solo al entrar en Hogwarts tendrás que dejarla respirar, ya que te aseguro de que no le gustara nada de que su padre se meta en sus relaciones…

Al oír esto el rostro de Draco se ensombreció… Y Hermione solo veía con gracia las diferentes fases que pasaba la cara de Draco siempre que hablaban de aquellos temas.

- Ja, ya me las apañaré pero te aseguro que no voy a consentir que nadie toque ni se acerque a mi princesa, aunque tenga que infiltrarme de estudiante de Hogwarts.- Dijo el hombre rubio con el ceño fruncido, mirando a la niña.

Hermione se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

- Tranquilo amor, sabes que cuando nuestra niña entre a Hogwarts Dumbledore ya nos ha propuesto un trabajo de profesores, así que no te preocupes que la vigilancia de nuestra niña estará asegurada. Así que no te sulfures…-Dijo agarrando su mano.

- Tienes razón, pobre del que se acerque, no vivirá para contarlo…-Dijo Draco con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro.

- ¿Vamos a dormir preciosa?- Notando que si el no la acompañaba a la habitación ella tampoco iría.

- Buenas noches, mi ángel.- Dijo Hermione recostándose para besar a su pequeña hija.

- Buenas noches princesa, si necesitas algo di papi, que vendré corriendo.-Dijo el chico besando la sonrosada mejilla de la niña que sonrió.

Hermione sonreía desde el marco de la puerta, a veces parecía que Draco vivía en otro mundo y eso era lo fascinante.

- ¿Draco, como quieres que te llame si ni tan solo sabe hablar?- Dijo la chica elevando una ceja.

El chico se acercó lentamente a ella y acercando su boca a su oreja susurró…

- Nuestra pequeña Liz, es muy inteligente no por nada es hija nuestra.- Dijo besando su cuello.

La chica besó los labios de su mujer, sabiendo que esa noche dormirían poco.

- Buenas noches cariño.

- Buenas noches princesa.

Dijeron los dos a unísono, y apagando la tenue luz que iluminaba el cuarto de la pequeña, dirigieron sus pasos acompañados por la suave risa hacía su habitación matrimonial.

La niña al ver que sus padres ya no estaban sonrió y moviendo débilmente sus manitas, unas cuantas luciérnagas de diversos colores iluminaron la habitación.

Una Hermione más madura y con una ya barriga prominente, esperaba impaciente la llegada de Draco y Liz, que habían ido a comprar una gran terrina de xocolate, ya que sus constantes antojos no cesaban y eso que ya tenía casi siete meses de embarazada.

Hacía cinco meses que Liz había vuelto, y sonrió al recordar el pasado, ella ya la había conocido antes de nacer y por eso entre los tres había una conexión especial.

Aquellos seis meses en que tuvieron que separarse de Liz fueron muy duros, y es que nunca habían estado más de dos noches separados y fueron unos tiempos difíciles aunque por fin todo se había terminado.

Oyó como la puerta principal se abría, y como dos voces se acercaban a ella sonrientes.

- Hola mami.-Dijo besando su mejilla. Hola pequeñín…-Dijo acariciando la barriga de Hermione, saludando al pequeño Ian.

- Hola preciosa… toma tu chocolate.-Dijo entregándole el helado.

- Gracias cariño, lo siento pero este de aquí a dentro debe ser muy goloso…-Dijo mientras alegremente señalaba su barriga.

Draco levantó a Liz y acercándola a su madre dijo:

- Venga cariño, ve a dormir y dale un beso a tu madre y a tu hermanito, que mañana tienes que ir a jugar a casa de los Weasley y no querrás que los chicos te ganen por no haber dormido…-Dijo Draco, usando el tono competitivo que usaba cuando hablaba de Harry o Ron.

- O es verdad también viene tío Harry y tía Melissa, así podré ver a Kate y Alex.- Dijo sonriendo y subiendo rápidamente las escaleras.

- Buenas noches…..

Se oyó antes de que una cabellera rizada y castaña desapareciera por el hueco de las escaleras.

Draco y Hermione se miraron y ayudándola a levantarse se dirigieron hacía su habitación, antes de que aquel torbellino castaño se despertará y no les dejara dormir, poniendo el sonido de los dibujos, lo más alto posible.

Liz se encontraba ansiosa esperando la llegada de sus padres y de su hermanito Ian, que según contaban sus tíos Harry y Ron ya había nacido.

El vestíbulo se encontraba adornado con globos de todos los colores y una gran pancarta los recibía.

La casa se encontraba llena de conocidos, esperando todos nerviosos la llegada de los anfitriones y del pequeño Malfoy, cuando se oyó como un coche aparcaba frente la casa y seguidamente unas llaves abrían la puerta principal.

Liz no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y salió corriendo del comedor, necesitaba abrazar a sus padres y como no, presentarse a su hermano.

Draco y Hermione sonrieron al ver a la niña correr hacía ellos. Hermione sostenía a un pequeño bultito envuelto en una manta blanca, que movía alegremente sus manos.

La niña se abrazó a los pies de su padre…

- Os he echado mucho de menos…- Dijo Liz.

- Y nosotros a ti pequeña.- Dijo el chico, besándola y alzándola para que pudiera ver a su hermanito Ian.

- Hola mami…dijo la niña besando su mejilla.

- Hola mi ángel… Ian también te dice hola…-Dijo la chica destapando un poco la manta que cubría al niño, para que Liz lo pudiera observar mejor.

Era un niño precioso, ojos grises y pelo muy clarito casi inexistente. Liz se lo miraba casi sin pestañear y luego de mirárselo y mirárselo soltó…

- Mami, Ian no tiene tierra…-Dejando a todo el mundo en silencio y extrañado.

- Cariño¿porque tendría que tener tierra tu hermano?- Dijo la chica sonriente.

- Pos como papi me dijo que los niños nacían de una semillita, y las semillas se plantan en la tierra…-Dijo la niña provocando la risa general.

Draco se puso rojo como un tomate y Hermione solo atinaba a reír…

- ¿Porque se ríen todos mami?- Dijo la pequeña.

- Tranquila cariño es un chiste que ha contado tu padre, ya lo entenderás cuando seas mayor.- Dijo Hermione, guiñandole un ojo a Draco.

- ¿Puedo cogerlo?

- Claro, pero vigila con su cabecita.-Dijo la castaña entregándole el bebé.

Una vez tuvo al pequeño rubio entre sus brazos, le besó su mejilla.

- Hola hermanito. Yo me llamo Liz y tengo seis años más que tú, por lo que soy tu hermana mayor y yo te cuidaré. Te quiero mucho y quiero que seamos muy amigos.- Le dijo, mientras el pequeño había sujetado su pulgar fuertemente, el también la quería.

Se encontraban tumbados en la cama abrazados, disfrutando de la calma del domingo. Finos rayos de sol se colaban por la persiana entreabierta. Otro día más en sus felices vidas.

Draco abrazaba firmemente la cintura de su mujer y ella le devolvía el abrazo. Él entreabrió los ojos y besó suavemente sus labios, provocando una cálida sonrisa, y aún con lo ojos cerrados siguieron besándose llevándose por la pasión que aunque pasados doce años no se había extinguido.

Cuando un inoportuno toque en la puerta, los hizo separarse refunfuñando.

- Pasa cariño.-Dijo la mujer acomodándose el camisón.

Se abrió la puerta y dos cabezas, una castaña y otra rubia entraron sentándose encima de la cama.

- Buenos días papi, buenos días mami.- Dijeron los dos a unísono.

Una hermosa niña de once años sonreía radiante mostrándoles con orgullo la carta con el sello de Hogwarts.

- ¡Mama, papa ya me han enviado la carta para ir a Hogwarts!-Dijo abalanzándose encima de sus padres, que la recibieron enormemente contentos y orgullosos de su niña grande.

Un niño de no más de cinco años, miraba la escena tristemente. No quería que su hermana se fuera…

- Ian, mira la carta de Hogwarts.-Dijo la niña felizmente, pero al ver que su hermano no sonreía lo abrazó.

- Tranquilo hermanito, siempre te escribiré. Además nos veremos por navidad y fiestas.-Dijo la niña haciendo sonreír al pequeño.

- Te quiero Liz.- Dijo Ian, besando la mejilla de su hermana.

- Y yo a ti, Ian.

Estaba terriblemente nerviosa, dependía de aquella selección el resto de sus siete años, y aunque no le importaba a donde fuese, tenía especial predilección por Gryffindor.

Sus padres le habían dado ánimos y seguramente la estarían observando desde la mesa de los profesores, junto a su padrino.

Por fin se abrieron las enormes puertas del gran comedor, dejando maravillada a ella y al todo séquito de niños que conducía MgGonagall. El techo era realmente hermoso y aunque se tranquilizó un poco, ver a sus padres y todo el colegio observándoles le volvió a entrar un cosquilleó en el estómago.

Hasta que notó como la mano de Alex le infundaba valor.

- Maldito Potter junior, siempre detrás de las Granger…-dijo Draco mientras miraba ferozmente al pequeño de los potter.

- Tranquilo cariño. ¿Aún está en pie nuestra apuesta?.-Dijo susurrando pícaramente

- Claro nunca me echo hacía atrás. Si cae en Slytherin gano y si cae a Gryffindor ganas tú.

La chica le sonrió a su hija, cuando la profesora MgGonagall la llamó:

- Señorita Liz Malfoy Granger.-Dijo la profesora mirándola con orgullo.

La niña al oír su nombre suspiró y pocos no fueron los que miraron a la castaña. Se acercó al sombrero y luego de minutos de meditación el sombrero proclamó su elección:

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La niña sonrió y se dirigió hacía la mesa que había exclamado en vítores y aplausos.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de profesores….

- Bien, gané…Como siempre que apuesto algo contigo.- Dijo besándole.

- Espero que hayas contratado a una buena canguro para todo el fin de semana.- Dijo susurrando mientras los dos se levantaban y abandonaban el banquete de bienvenida por la puerta de atrás,

La mujer asintiendo despacio con la cabeza sonrió acercándose más al cuerpo de su marido y teletransportándose, llegaron al vestíbulo de su casa.

- Mejor… porqué ya sé como se va a llamar nuestro próximo hijo…-Dijo el rubio mientras besaba apasionadamente a su mujer y dirigían sus pasos en la oscuridad hacía su habitación.

**FIN **

**Me parece que el error se ha solucionado, sino me lo decís y yo corrijo, no por nada fue mi primer fic, en esto se nota XD GRACIAS POR TODO**

**Hola! Ke tal? Espero ke bien… Ya sé que ha sido más cortito pero entenderéis que era el epílogo :P.**

**Os aviso para los ke me han pedido una continuación de momento y por ahora decir que no está entre mis planes, lo siento.**

**Gracias a todos/as los que me han dejado un review y también a los que no, pero me gustaría que como es el ultimo me dejarais uno, a ver si llegamos a los 300 ke sería un buen regalo para mi cumple XD, aunque si no llegamos no pasa nada ya que más vale la calidad de los reviews que la cantidad.**

**Si me dejáis vuestro e-mail os contestaré el review y sino os doy las gracias desde aquí, los llevo todos dentro del corazón.**

**Bueno me despido que debéis pensar que soy una pesada XD.**

**Aprovecho para felicitar a Luchi: FELICIDADES WAPA! Ya te he mandado un sms!**

**Muchísimos besos y abrazos de una servidora:**

**Nerwen Anarion**

**Espero veros pronto!**

**R **

**E **

**V **

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

No les cuesta nada, solo aprieten ese botoncito morado que dice **go**, y harán muy feliz a esta chica.


End file.
